Dreams of A Previous Life
by Berries and Cream
Summary: Shadow had always thought Amy and Maria were similar, how similar had been beyond him. ShadAmy.
1. The Return of A Stranger

_A/N: Slight alterations made to SA2 and the revival of Shadow._

* * *

_Space Colony Ark, 6:30 am._

_Maria stared through the window of the space colony ARK, placing a hand on the cool glass. She breathed a weary sigh, staring longingly at the Earth below. Maria would often wonder endlessly about life on the vibrant blue planet, today was no different. Daybreak was reaching the western hemisphere, and Maria imagined the sunrise. A fruitless image compared to the real thing._

_To say that she was somewhat envious of the people that partook Earth's daily pleasures would be an understatement. Maria longed to feel the sun's warmth on her skin, to feel cool wind whip through her hair, to know what it was like breathing fresh, unrecycled air, and in the midst of her earthly fantasy, she spoke. "Shadow. . .do you believe in reincarnation?" Maria asked, breaking the long-standing silence that stood between her and the black hedgehog by her side._

_Shadow,―most commonly referred to as the Ultimate Life Form by all excluding Maria and her grandfather―glanced up at her, confused. "Rein. . .carnation?"_

_"Yes," she smiled, glad to have piqued his interest. "It's when one's soul lives a new life after death, through rebirth. I read about it in one of grandfather's books," she explained. "If I could be reborn. . ." she trailed off for a moment, exploring the possibility. "I'd want to live my new life on that planet. Healthy and strong, energetic―" Maria noticed the gradual drooping of Shadow's ears. "What's the matter, Shadow?"_

_"I don't think I have a soul." he murmured._

_She felt a pang of guilt verberate in her chest. It was either that, or the NIDS starting to act up again."Oh Shadow. . ." she frowned, but even in the still silence of the room, a smile found its way onto her lips. __Maria outstretched her arms, laying her hands out in front of him. "Shadow, give me your hands."_

_He shot her a questioningly look, but abided to her command nonetheless, his enormous, white-gloved hands hovering over Maria's pale, small ones. She closed her eyes, appearing concentrated as the warmth of her fingers transferred through his own. __"There," she said, gently pulling her hands away from the hold._

_He blinked, confused._

_"I've given you a part of my soul to keep, forever."_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return of A Stranger

* * *

Amy Rose could recall two incidents in her life where situations have brought her out of her character.

The first incident had occurred when she first met Eggman's robot, E-102 Gamma, an intricately powered machine that proved to be a greater threat than his more advanced, E-series brothers. He'd deliberately disobeyed his programmed commands from the doctor and had freed Amy and birdy from captivity. And Amy, the ever-optimistic pink hedgehog, had seen through the robot's heavy metal exterior and had found a heart, a pure, good-natured heart that powered behind his green led lights for eyes.

She'd then done something she shouldn't have. Instead of escaping the moment the bars had lifted, she'd paused, deciding to reach out to the robot. Amy had offered him friendship, sparking Gamma's disobedience. And it was his disobedience that had destroyed him.

But Gamma's destruction had been necessary. If Gamma hadn't been destroyed, then birdy would have never have found his parents, one of them being the main source of energy powering Gamma's metal shell. This is what Amy would tell herself during the late nights when guilt overtook her being.

"It's not my fault. . . It's not my fault. . . It was necessary. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm _so_ sorry." Her repeated mantra.

Amy never wanted to relive such anguish. She refused to be the cause of someone's downfall, and so, to avoid such feelings of culpability, Amy had adapted into a more shallow, one-dimensional character. To be honest, it had been such a subtle alteration in character, not even Cream, one of her best and closest friends, had noticed the difference in personality. She supposed she hadn't changed much. Amy had stayed more or less the same, her bubbly yet clingy nature had remained intact, but if anyone had stopped to take a close look at her, REALLY look at her, then maybe, just maybe, they'd notice one of the more notable adjustments made to Amy's character.

Amy Rose had stopped caring.

Well, to say that she'd stopped caring would be a bit of a stretch. She still cared for Sonic and Cream, Tails and Knuckles, The Chaotix, even Rouge once she looked past their petty rivalry. Amy Rose still cared, but you could say she didn't let herself get too attached to anyone. Looking at Amy's desperate cling to Sonic, one might disapprove of the notion, but appearances were deceiving.

Amy limited her emotional bonds with others. She would never dig too deep into others true thoughts and feelings, especially not her own. Never again would she pry into the lives of others, never would she look into the eyes of a tortured soul and see the goodness hidden behind the pain and agony of life that had beaten a poor, little thing into the villain that stood before her.

But then came Shadow the Hedgehog.

There had been something about him that Amy thought was almost _familiar_, somehow. Excluding the time Amy had mistaken the black hedgehog for her beloved Sonic, she could have sworn she recognised that piercing, crimson stare. As if his gaze had met with hers many times before.

The months of living under a shallow light had turned off, bringing Amy out in her falsities to shine in her own, true light. And when the world had needed Shadow most, Amy had worked up the courage, reminding him about the goodness of Earth and of the people that lived on it.

_"Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance."_

Her words had sparked Shadow's memory of Maria and the revelation of his promise to her.

And overwhelmed with emotion, Amy had witnessed a tear run down the cheek of the once stoic hedgehog.

He soon ran off, telling Amy that he had to go and keep his promise to Maria. . .and her. Amy wouldn't lie, she'd been flattered by his words, but as she watched him leave the base of the ARK, she couldn't help but wonder if the decision she'd made had been the right one. The earth would be saved, Eggman's plans for world domination, foiled, peace would settle once more, but at what cost?

At the cost of Shadow the Hedgehog, that's what.

The others had met at base, using radio signals to communicate with the super-formed hedgehogs, all showing their support, recognising the risks Sonic and Shadow were taking in order to save the Earth. However, once the mike had been given to Amy, all hope seemed lost as time _was_ of the essence.

_"Can you both hear me? The ARK is close to the Earth. Please hurry up!"_

Those had been her last words to Shadow; she just hadn't known it yet.

Amy quickly abandoned her mike, nearing the window of the ARK, watching as a small golden speck's hold onto the ARK had loosened for just a fraction of a second. It floated through the pitch blackness of space before it was caught in the Earth's atmosphere, falling, falling, falling, until the bright gold of Super Shadow faded into nothing.

_"M. . .Maria. . ."_

The name rung in the blankness of her mind.

**OoOoOoO**

Amy had maintained her cheeriness during the aftermath of the battle, letting a smile plaster her face all throughout her ride home. However, that night, as she returned home to the darkness of her own apartment, Amy had walked off into the far corner of her room, sitting herself down into a fetal position, crying the night away.

* * *

Amy placed her freshly baked cake on the cooling rack, breathing a weary sigh as she shut the oven door. "Alright," she sighed, tugging at her oven mitts. "That'll have to cool for about fifteen minutes, then it's the icing." Just as Amy was about leave, the shrill ring of the telephone brought her back to her bakery-war-zone of a kitchen.

She sighed once more, picking up the receiver, answering it. "Hello―"

Cream's scolding soprano could be heard from the other line. "Amy, you're late!"

"What are you talking about, I'm only. . ." She checked her watch. "Twenty minutes late!?" she said with questioned disbelief. Where had the time gone? She'd gotten up an hour earlier than usual to bake Sonic's birthday cake. It seems the failure with the previous cake had set her back after all. "Cream, I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you stall for me? Tell the others I'm stuck in traffic, or something."

"You don't even drive."

"Well, make something up!" she snapped. "Anyway, I just have to put icing on the cake and then I'll be right over."

"Remember, we're at Station Square Park."

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten."

She hung up. She quickly walked over to the counter, leaning over her cake to prop open a window, a warm breeze whisking through the screen. Amy closed her eyes, taking a moment to submerge in the feeling of thermal wind blowing through her quills. _Ah, this is nice,_ she thought before pulling back.

She tucked a quill behind her muzzle. "Well, that should speed up the cooling process."

She headed down to her room, pulling out her signature red dress and pump boots from her closet, promptly slipping into the dress and briskly zipping up her boots before spraying herself in a rose scented perfume. She glanced at her reflection in her room mirror, nodding in approval before returning to the kitchen with a batter-stained apron.

By the time she had gotten ready, her cake had cooled, finally ready for icing. She brought out blues, whites, red and brown coloured icing, creating an almost life like image of Sonic and his oh-so-famous love of Chilli Dogs. She hummed in approval. "Sonic's going to love this!" If there was anything the blue blur would ever openly admit about liking the pink hedgehog, it was, of course, her superior baking skills.

Carefully placing the cake in a simple white bakery box, Amy left her apartment, heading out into the bustle of Station Square. It really was a beautiful day. Amy couldn't see a cloud in the sky, the sky was breathtakingly beautiful, crystal blue, the air, warm and inviting, just perfect for a day outdoors.

Amy quickened her steps, manoeuvring her way around Station Square citizens. She wanted to arrive at the party as soon as possible. There was no doubt the others had already started the party without her, and she couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by the thought. She'd wanted to be the first to arrive at the party, it was, after all, Sonic's special day.

A shadow cast itself over Station Square. Amy looked up, frowning. Had an unsuspecting cloud come to ruin this wondrous spring morning after all? She hoped not, but as she continued with her walk towards the park, she noticed quite a few of the Station citizen's travels had come to a halt, their stares all directed upwards, and Amy found that her own boots had also slowed to a cease.

Tightening her grip on her pastry box, Amy stared up towards the sky.

"What _is_ that?" she asked no one in particular.

The shadow over Station hadn't been cast by a large cloud as she originally thought. For a moment, she believed it was the magnificent, yet ominous Egg Carrier here to declare Eggman's promise of world domination, but again, she was mistaken.

It was as if a black hole had opened itself up in the sky. It sparked with green, electric bolts of light, flashing the sky with a hypnotizing, almost sinister intent. The view, capturing the eyes of all its viewers before the image dispersed, disappearing as soon as it'd appeared.

There was a moment of silence. A single moment of silence before a thundering _boom_ crashed through the city. There was an uproar made on the streets. The ground rumbled, car alarms went off, drivers sounded their horns, people cried out in awe and fear for the _thing_ that was laid out before them and pedestrians gathered round, wondering what all the commotion was all about.

It was a crater. A crater about ten meters in diameter and twenty-feet in depth, but it was not the impact of a meteor that had created the impressive basin shaped hollow, but the presence of a small, anthropomorphic being. He was laid on his back, powdered in with dirt, his pained, crimson stare directed ahead.

The cake box slipped from her grasp, crashing onto the ground.

"Sh. . .Shadow?"


	2. Avoiding Old Friends

The moment Amy uttered his name Shadow's crimson gaze had locked with her own.

He was _looking_ at her, almost expectantly.

But what exactly was it he wanted her to do? Did he expect her to just climb her way down the _gargantuan_ crater, dust him off and greet him as if all was fine? _"Welcome back, Shadow. It's nice to see you're doing well. We all thought you were dead, we mourned for you and everything! I have to wonder how you managed to survive a fall from the Earth's atmosphere, wait! Don't tell me. We can talk over tea."_ Yeah, she could _definitely_ see that happening.

But Shadow the Hedgehog had lived. _He. . .He's alive._ The thought hadn't registered until that very moment, relaxing a month long tension in her shoulders. A sense of relief washed over her, reassurance warming her to the very tips of her fingers. Her limbs felt slightly lethargic, her knees threatening to buckle under her weight, the familiar gleam of those scarlet eyes grating away her guilt.

Amy's eyes searched the black and red hedgehog, inspecting every element of his being, scrutinizing him. Her eyes went bleary with solace, but her gaze unwavered. She held her ground, unfazed when a copious amount of helicopters entered the scene, shining their search lights in the brightness of the nearing afternoon. She remained in place, even when GUN agents began clearing the area, ordering Station Square citizens to 'move along' or suffer the consequences.

However, it was when Shadow's gaze shifted ever so slightly did Amy snap out of her daze, his eyes now fixated on her boots. Her own gaze lowered, curious as to what Shadow had found so interesting.

Oh.

It seems Amy had taken the slightest step forward.

And shouldn't she have done so? In the crowd of strangers, Amy was the only recognizable face among them. She reckoned she should speak, acknowledging his presence instead of proceeding with the little stare-off they had going on. She took a breath, prepared to voice his name in a more audible manner, almost fearful that doing so would destroy this illusion, this idea that Shadow was most definitely, unmistakably alive.

"Shadow. . ." She was at a loss for words. How was Amy Rose speak to the Ultimate Life Form, this enigma of a being? "I. . ."

_"Can you both hear me? The ARK is close to the Earth. Please hurry up!"_

_"M. . .Maria. . ."_.

An image flashed in her head, a now triggered response when meeting the eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog. A picture carved into the very core of her mind: a fading golden light, flickering into nothing.

The familiar tension in her shoulders returned. Horrified, Amy retracted her step, then, unhurriedly, backed another step away.

And another, and another, and another.

Amy was leaving, but if asked, she wouldn't be able to pinpoint the exact moment she ran, fleeing the scene, pretending she hadn't heard Shadow's response.

* * *

Chapter 2: Avoiding Old Friends

* * *

Amy was out of breath. She was hunched over, her hands resting on her knees. Her heart beating madly in her chest, blood pumping almost painfully through her veins. There was a sharp ringing noise playing endlessly in her ears, drowning out the sound of the party and celebration.

"Yo, Ames. Glad you could make it." Sonic said, distractedly. His gloved hand held onto Knuckle's face, the other holding a Chilli Dog, which he tried to force feed to him as Rouge latched onto the echidna's arm, holding him back. "Come on, Knuckles. Don't knock it 'till you've tried it," he said, making Rouge giggle as Chilli spread across his muzzle.

"Sonic―_mmph_―cut it out!"

Cream sauntered her way over her hunched form. "Amy," she whispered "Did you forget about the cake?"

Cake? Yes, while the cake was regrettably forgotten on the streets of Station Square, there were more important issues at hand. Hadn't her friends seen the electrifying black hole in the sky, the GUN choppers, the GUN agents? "I. . .sky. . .hole. . .the light. . .Station Square. . .agents. . ." She tried to speak, but found herself too out of breath to utter a single comprehensible sentence. Swallowing a lump through the thickness of her throat, she tried again. ". . .Shadow, he. . .he's back."

A deafening silence hung in the air.

Sonic's Chilli Dog fell to the ground with a sickening _plop,_ wordlessly releasing his grip on the echidna. Rouge also withdrew herself from Knuckles, exchanging looks with Sonic, who nodded in a silent agreement. They dispersed themselves from the rest of the group, heading down towards Station Square in winding flight and supersonic speed.

"What do you mean he's _back_?" Knuckles inquired, clearly not understanding her breathy announcement.

"Amy?" Tails said, his voice sounding farther away by the minute.

She attempted to respond but found herself far too fatigued. She was feeling light headed, the shrill ringing in her ears increasing in volume. White spots danced across her vision. "I. . .I can't." She was out of breath, still not used to tapping into the natural speed of the Hedgehog species, and she had yet to cope with the shock of Shadow's living status. It was no wonder she was growing faint.

Her surroundings began to dim to a dark. Unable to stand upright, or maintain her balance, Amy stumbled across the fields for a few moments before tripping over her left boot, passing out as soon as she hit the ground.

**OoOoOoO**

_Maria was sweating under her blankets, hacking painful sounding coughs. Her too pale, too small fingers, balled into a tight fist which was brought to her face as she expelled the NIDS infected air from her lungs. __She was trapped in her solitary confinement of a room with only Shadow left at her company, sitting by her bedside. __A sad sight indeed._

_One of the scientists abroad the ARK had contracted NIDS, which had come to as a shock to all. Despite the myths, NIDS was, in fact, not contagious. __The whole facility would be set in a temporary lockdown until Maria's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, was to bring forth his decision to further proceed or cease all research._

_"What do you think Grandfather will do?"_

_He shook his head, unsure._

_Maria sighed. "I guess living on Earth really is a dream I should put behind me."_

_"Dr. Gerald has promised you would live on Earth one day, just as you wish. He has dedicated over a decade of his life, doing his best to fulfil that promise. My very existence lives to serve for that purpose."_

_"What good does that do me?" She snapped._

_His eyes widened in surprise. It was the first time he had ever heard Maria raise her voice at him. He'd often seen her scolding the son of one the scientists working aboard the ARK, the one with Heterochromian eyes, but to actually yell? Never. Shadow conjectured that it was the crippling pressures of her sickness beginning to weigh in on her decaying optimism._

_"I'm sorry, Shadow. I'm just. . .I'm running out of time," She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm running out of time." she whispered._

**OoOoOoO**

Amy's eyes fluttered to an open, unconsciously thinking about a whip of blonde hair as she woke up groggily and confused. She was met with the painfully pink ceiling of her room and a cool, wet cloth placed over her forehead. She blinked, squinting against the criminally pink ceiling, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

How had she gotten back? She couldn't recall coming home this evening. She remembered waking up early this morning, she'd gone down to Station Square Park, and then. . .no that wasn't right, something had happened before then. Something. . .

Shadow.

She sat upright, the wet cloth falling off her forehead and onto the folds of her blanket. How could she forget? She pulled at her covers, breaking out of her blanket cocoon, bouncing off her bed, ready to leave her apartment and meet with the others. There was no doubt they were already with Shadow. Oh, she just couldn't wait to see him. There was so much she wanted to―

She paused by the knob of the door. _Amy Rose, what on Earth do you think you're doing?_ She couldn't meet Shadow. She'd already established this before. Nothing good came out of meeting ruby eyed hedgehogs. Only death and long term grievances.

The door was pushed open on the other end. Surprised, Amy stumbled a few steps back.

"Amy?" Cream asked, peering her head through the door way. "Are you alright?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine," she said smoothing out the creases in her dress. "I was just a little shocked."

She giggled. "I would think so! It's not every day a hero comes back to life. I remember hearing the news of Mr. Shadow, it was so sad." She frowned at the memory, but she soon broke out of her solemn with one of her bright smiles. "I'm glad he's back."

"Me too."

"Are you going out now? I told the others I'd stay with you until you got better. I'm sure you'd like to see Mr. Shadow. He's staying at GUN headquarters."

So they were already beginning to stake their claim on Shadow? Disgusting. "No, I'm actually not feeling too great." she answered. Cream was taken aback, her lips pursing disapprovingly, shaming Amy with her look. "But I will soon. Tomorrow." She added quickly.

"Good."

When Cream had left, Amy paced around her apartment, looking for something to preoccupy herself with, when she finally settled into the couch, deciding to watch some good ol' fashioned television.

The moment she turned the T.V with her remote, she was hit with a close up of the crater down at the heart of Station Square, immediately catching the words 'Shadow the Hedgehog' and 'Great Return' in bolded letters. Quickly flipping to the next channel, Amy found a similar Breaking News Report, news crews filming the tapered off area.

Amy turned off the T.V

"Baking." She decided. "I'll bake."

She walked over to the kitchen, pleasantly surprised by the cleanliness of the area. The dishes were washed, the counters spotless, and floors swept clean of flour. She would have to remember to thank Cream later.

Amy flipped through her recipe book, pausing at a strawberry muffin recipe given to her by Vanilla. The sight of the page eliciting a faint strawberry flavour on her tongue. The muffins had been surprisingly delicious. Trust Amy not to doubt the ever more superior baking skills of Vanilla, the very name of the older woman suggesting her profession.

Just as she was about prepare her ingredients, bowl and muffin tray, Amy heard a soft rapping noise. Her emerald eyes searched the kitchen, endeavouring to find the source of the noise when her orbs halted by the window. She saw the shadow of a curvaceous figure, flapping her long spiralling wings out by the cill of the windows. _Rouge_, she thought just moments before the bat revealed her fanged smirk.

Amy propped open the window. Rogue sighed in thanks, sitting by the pane. "I didn't see you today. Cream said you weren't feeling well, but I didn't think that would be enough to stop you from coming." she said in her usual thrilling jazz, but Amy could pick the slightest hint of crestfallenness in her tone.

She was disappointed in her. That was the second person today.

"I'm visiting tomorrow―"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Rabbit-girl already pleaded your case."

There was a silence. Amy shifted uncomfortably, Rouge checked for dirt under her well-manicured nails.

"He wondered where you were."

"Huh?"

"Shadow."

"Oh." Amy stared off to the side, avoiding Rouge's line of sight. "Is he doing. . .okay?"

She smiled smugly. "Looks like you'll find tomorrow." She shot her a two-fingered salute. "See ya." She winked.

Amy watching as she jumped, dipping down a few stories before she flew out into the night of the city.

She sighed as she closed the window. "She never uses the door."

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning nervous and unrefreshed from sleep. She'd been up most of the night, counting down the hours until her promised meeting with Shadow. Why had she even consented herself to such an agreement? She groaned. She should have considered making up an excuse. Granted, it wouldn't seem as plausible to Rouge and Cream as it would to her, but at least she would have had an extended rest period to cope with her deep rooted fears before proceeding onwards to her fateful meeting.

Perhaps if Amy had told the others the truth, the real reason why she was so emphatic in evading Shadow, maybe they would accept her reasoning.

Amy considered it for a moment before ultimately scrapping the thought. They wouldn't understand. She knew they would insist on telling her Shadow's supposed death was in fact, not her fault. Amy didn't need to hear excuses, she didn't crave for the false reassurance. Amy had moved past that long ago. All she wanted was for someone to conclusively agree with her thoughts, for someone to _understand_.

Amy slowed herself through her morning routine, trying to stall for as much time as possible, but once her teeth were brushed, her breakfast eaten, her clothes changed, all she had left to do was head out the door. She stood only a few feet away, glaring at her door indignantly, as if it had committed her a personal offence.

She turned away, inhaling softly. "I can do this. I can do this―"

There was a knock.

She almost yelped in surprise before clearing her throat."Y-yes, who is it?" Amy wasn't expecting anyone, nevertheless, she indulged in the euphoria of the unexpected visitor, at this time, a heaven sent gift to her.

She unlocked the chain, twisting the lock on her door before she opened it.

And out her doorway stood Shadow the Hedgehog, standing in all his poise and grace. His arms were crossed, a not-quite-smile-not-quite-frown practically sown onto his face. His glassy, scarlet eyes haughtily supercilious, but still sparked with the kindness Amy and her friends had witnessed during the last moments of his life.

_"Nice to see you, Rose."_  
"Nice to see you, Rose."


	3. Kidnapping Amy Rose

In the midst of her mental preparedness, Amy hadn't expected to see the very thing she braced for.

A train of thoughts ran through her head, derailing, violently crashing through the mess of her mind.

What _was_ Shadow doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here! How did he know where she lived? Had Rouge told him? Oh, she was going to _kill_ Rouge.

Again, Amy found herself rendered speechless. Shadow had a way of doing that to her, his crimson gaze bewitched, able to silence even those that had the tendency to speak about lengthy, trivial matters. Amy's eyes had gone wide, wider than she thought physically possible, her mouth hung open dumbly as Shadow discerned her appearance, taking note of her worn boots and handbag resting by the curve of her hip.

"Oh, were you going out?" he asked, seemingly bored.

Amy spluttered a few unintelligible sentences before smartly shutting her mouth, taking a moment to collect herself.

She stepped aside to let him in. "No, not anymore." She waved him forward. "Please, come in."

Shadow nodded, accepting her invitation. Her eyes discreetly followed Shadow's ebony figure, watching as he took a leisurely walk into the sitting room, scrutinizing every bit of pink his eyes could detect. It was an interesting picture, the dark sharpness of the hedgehog was mismatched against the soft pinkness of the room. Consequently, Amy caught the slight wince in his stare, as if the colour pained him to look at.

She could feel a blush crawl up her slightly tan muzzle. Perhaps it was time for a repaint after all.

She cleared her throat. "Take a seat." She motioned to her couch and loveseat. "You can sit anywhere you'd like."

Amy strolled over to the kitchen. "I'll go make us some tea."

* * *

Chapter Three: Kidnapping Amy Rose

* * *

Amy set the tea tray on the coffee table positioned between her and her crimson-eyed guest.

She had given Shadow his cup and saucer. It sat on his thigh, steaming and untouched. Amy took her own cup, stirring two small teaspoons of sugar into her warmly scented ginger tea. She continued to stir, indeed after the sugar had long since dissolved. Her gaze was affixed to the table; the only sound heard amongst the silence was the clinking noise her spoon made against the bottom of her cup.

"Are you doing well?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, his oh-so-familiar voice. Cool, eloquent with a blunt edge in his tone. She could listen to it for hours. After a month long grievance of woe, it was a miracle, a blessing to pick up on his unperturbed tranquility. She almost wept in joy.

"Amy?"

"I'm doing great, Shadow," she said with an overwhelming cheer. A tad too much cheer, she decided, toning it down a tad. She needed to get a hold of herself. She couldn't forget who was it that sat in her presence.

How _could_ she forget? Shadow the Hedgehog. The once misguided hedgehog who sought out for revenge, holding a fifty-year grudge against humanity. Anger had taken a tight hold of his heart, the emotion binding its host. Shadow had seen the world with a tinted, distorted lens. Not many were able to free themselves from its cynical view. Shadow had, and Amy would have been proud if it hadn't cost him his life―

"How _did_ you survive?" The question was said before she even realized she was speaking.

He smirked. "Aren't you frank."

She gasped. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just―"

"It's fine," he assured. "I'd prefer straightforwardness over a guarded attitude."

After a pause, he spoke again. "I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

"How I survived. I've developed a few theories, but it's nothing solid."

Curious, Amy inquired to hear a few of his theories.

Shadow spoke of three primary possibilities. The first consisted of his super form, Super Shadow. He believed he may have used the last bits of his power to teleport out of danger. This may have been a result of his body's emergency response mechanism.

The second possibility, judging from his incredulous scowl, was, in his eyes, considered less likely. Eggman may have played a part in saving him. How, he didn't know, and why was an even greater conundrum. Despite the fact that Eggman _did_ assist in saving the Earth, there was no denying the facts. Shadow had betrayed the Doctor, and he wasn't exactly what you'd call forgiving.

The third and final possibility was an interesting one. Amy was surprised Shadow had even shared the thought with her.

He believed it was Maria's spirit that had come to save him that fateful day.

Amy had blinked, surprised. Who would have thought Shadow, of all people, held such spiritual thoughts?

There was a guarded hope that shone in his eyes, a desired belief in the irrelevance of the two former truths. The look had vanished, had gone instantaneously, Amy questioned if it had existed in the first place.

"However, none of these possibilities explains my disappearance in the past month, or the reasons why I have no recollection of the events during that time."

Amy took a shallow breath, taking in the information. She stared into the rich velvet of her tea, the back of her mind pinging with an unnecessary thought: They really were discussing Shadow's means of survival over tea. She would have laughed at the thought, had the situation deemed the action appropriate.

Amy's hold on her cup tightened. "Look, Shadow. . ."

"I never did get to thank you."

"What?"

"For reminding me about my promise to Maria," he said. "I was a fool blinded by revenge." He looked away, almost embarrassed. "The last thing Maria would ever want was for me to carry out my vengeance, let alone destroy the one thing she held closest to her heart."

She glanced at him wearily. "Shadow, it's fine." _You shouldn't be thanking me anyway_. He had been disillusioned by her words. Amy understood now. They had only evoked his memory and sentiments of the sickly human of his past. The thought sent a chill, shivering through her spine.

Wanting to change the subject, Amy turned to more pressing issues. "Shadow, you're not going to join GUN, are you?" Shadow wasn't stupid. Amy knew he could differentiate between hospitality and exploitation through faux ambiance. GUN had shut down Project Shadow through militaristic force, resulting in the loss of not only the scientists aboard the ARK, but evidently concluding the massacre with the fatal shooting of Maria.

So why join such a force?

"I am."

"But. . ."

"Why join the organization I share a marred past with?" he offered with a snarl, an unhidden bitterness apparent in his tone. "I'm enlisting for my own interests."Amy raised a sceptical brow at this, waiting for Shadow to elaborate, but he was content with silence, his face bearing a fearsome glare, as if challenging her to ask for his reasoning.

Pressured, Amy tore away from his gaze, granting him his silent victory. She could only hope his decision would conclude in a favourable view, an outcome antithetical to the events of fifty years ago.

Shadow stood up, setting his empty tea cup on the tray. "Well, I think it's time for me to go now." he said before halting in his place. "But before I forget," He pulled a letter from a thin compartment in his gloved hand, passing it on to Amy. "Am I right to assume you've yet to receive a formal invitation?" Amy shook her head, about to ask the purpose of the invitation until he resumed speaking. "You as well as the others involved in the ARK incident are invited to attend the Presidential Ball held two days from today." he sighed. "Come if you'd like. Or don't. It makes little difference."

"A ball?" Her eyes glinted with an unconcealed glee._ How exciting!_ Amy promptly suppressed her elation, keeping whatever cool she had left as she cleared her throat, offering a nonchalant, "Yeah, sure. I'll come."

Her act wasn't fooling anyone. Shadow responded with a contemptuous _humph_, as Amy followed him to the door. He nodded, the closest she'd get to a goodbye, as he skated away.

"Shadow, wait!" she called after him, steering Shadow to a brake. He paused, looking over his shoulder as she spoke. "Um. . .I'm sorry for not coming to see you yesterday, and uh, sort of running away from you before." She held her arms behind her back, her olive eyes darting, a habitual response when displaying feelings of guilt.

His eyes inspected her, as if searching for an underlying truth in her words, till he broke into a small, half-smile. "It's fine, Rose. I haven't held a grudge." he assured her, relieving her doubts and expelling her lingering feelings of remorse.

Amy watched as he parted on his skates, her heart warming as she contemplated her slowly realised nickname. _Rose_. She adored it.

* * *

To see Shadow wearing clothes was interesting, to say the least.

He was sat on an elevated table that overlooked the ballroom, sitting in between the President and the greying Commander, his Heterochromian eyes shooting him daggers every few moments.

Amy didn't know what faults the Commander held against Shadow, but she thought of his petulant, undermining attitude as peeving and childish. His attitude striking her with the remembrance of familiar figures such as Charmy and―an image of a small, cheeky human child flashed in her memory― and _who_?

Amy dispelled her momentary nostalgia, observing Shadow. He was dressed in a pristine, grey suit, tailored to perfectly fit his frame. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his signature scowl ingrained into his angled eyes as he picked at a loose thread found at his cuff.

It hadn't taken Amy a prolonged period of time to fathom his reasoning, attending a ball he was so evidently keen in avoiding. The Chaos Emerald. Tails, salvaging the near wreck of Station Square from Eggman's missile plans all those months ago, had been gifted with the aureolin emerald. The same gift was to be presented to Shadow for his heroic deeds abroad the ARK.

Shadow had grimaced―his attempt at a smile―as pictures were taken, the President bestowing him with the gem.

His discomfort amused Amy, such a bothered expression she never expected to see conveyed through his features. She let out a snort, believing the sound would lose its way into the celebratory atmosphere of the crowd, nevertheless, her actions regularly found ways to stab her in the back.

Shadow's ear had twitched, picking up on the sound of her peppered laughter.

He shot her a withering look, the look forcing her to bite back her snicker.

She was quick to turn away, peering down at the hem of her dress.

Amy had encompassed travel outside the debacle of Station Square, purchasing a beautiful emerald green, column dress. The rich colour of the fabric splendidly complementing her eyes. Amy had curled the ends of her quills just hours prior to her leave, even exerting the effort of applying a tinted pink lip gloss across her thin, near non-existent lips.

She felt a tug at her sleeve. She directed her attention towards Rouge who stared at her with a masked concern. "When you're finished ogling yourself, you might want to take notice of big-blue."

Amy searched the ballroom, easily spotting Sonic amongst the crowd of humans. He wore a wide grin, standing by the slim figure of a lavender feline. She held a balletic posture matched with a poignant expression. Her arms were crossed gracefully, seemingly indifferent to Sonic who appeared to be_ chatting her up_? _Argh_, she couldn't believe this. After all the time and effort she'd taken to look good for tonight, in hopes of Sonic noticing her, maybe even hinting at a compliment.

She sat back in her chair, fingers quietly drumming on the cloth of her table. Perhaps this was a play of hard-to-get?

Shrouding in the illusion, Amy waved her hand dismissively. "No worries. Sonic'll hit on girls every now and then, but it's nothing _I_ should be worried about. His first love is the wind after all."_ It is for now, anyway._ "But he's crazy if he thinks he can get away from Amy Rose."

"Confident, aren't you."

"I have to be." She stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to claim what's mine."

Amy marched down the ballroom; bearing a great, yet disquiet feeling of apprehension as she stalked her way over to the ill-suited pair. Sonic had taken a long moment to recognize her approaching figure, winding Amy's direction only when the golden-eyed female had shifted her gaze towards her.

"A-Amy, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Rouge."

She beamed. "I was, but hearing her complain about Knuckles putting the Master Emerald over her―_again―_can get pretty old, fast." This was true. Knuckles currently dwelled up in Angel Island, tightly guarding the priceless jewel after its most recent restoration. He had spoken with Rouge, expressing his distaste for, what he thought were ludicrous gatherings for its equally prudish guests. His response enraged Rouge, however Amy suspected her acrimony was more of a shield―a mask to conceal her hurt. Knuckles could be such an idiot sometimes. "Come on, lets dance."

"Uh, I'm sort of talking to Blaze over here."

Amy turned to the feline―_Blaze_, with a fake smile. "You don't mind, right?"

"Amy―"

"It's fine," _Blaze_ interrupted. "I've enjoyed conversing with you, Sonic the Hedgehog." She presented him with a small bow, briskly walking back to her table where a white-furred hedgehog greeted her.

"Amy, you were being rude."

"Was I?" She certainly didn't think so. "I guess I should apologize." she announced half-heartedly. "But lets dance first." She forcibly dragged the ostensibly reluctant hero to the dance floor, rebuffing his murmurs of protest. She stood, waiting restlessly for the musicians to finish the current piece played on the orchestral instruments, lingering out of the viewing crowd, humming in anticipation with Sonic in tow.

She listened as the music slowly begun to fade, quieting to a cease.

The next piece that played was a slower, more romantic tune. "Come on!" she piped excitedly.

"You know, I was never one for dancing―"

She hauled Sonic down to the very centre of the dance floor, drawing his body closer to hers. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, ignoring the immediate stiffness in his movement, catching a whiff of his scent; warm grass and cool autumn breeze. She pulled her head back, her heart palpating as she neared their distance, her eyes attempting to lock with Sonic's nervously darting ones.

_He's so cute when he's shy_, she thought coyly.

This ought to have been their closest, most intimate moment in the history of their relationship.

So of course, the lights had to go out right then and there.

The warm celebratory atmosphere instantly cooled into a panicked worry, the insidious concern prevailing despite projected announcements calling for order and placidity. The attitude received couldn't have been any more disparate. A vibration could be felt through the floors of the ballroom, a soft mechanical hum heard through the walls.

"_Muwahahahahha._"

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

Crashing through the doors, in came the doctor himself, sat back in the seat of the Eggwalker. A laser cannon loaded and ready to fire at its unsuspecting victims. Its target laser pointedly searching through the crowd, guests ducking their heads in fear.

"I require one thing, and one thing only." Eggman boomed through his maniacal grin. "The Chaos Emerald."

Shadow took hold of his gifted jewel. "I don't think so, Doctor."

Sonic pulled away from Amy, a customary, adventurous smirk animating his expression. He flicked his nose aside with his thumb, huffing a laugh. "Shadow, leave Eggman to me." He leaned forward, a sharp wind blowing through Amy's quills, a blue streak of light left in his path.

He attacked the walker. Eggman's lasers unsparing, hitting all corners of the ballroom, dangering the guests.

She sighed. "I guess it's my turn now." Amy summoned her Piko-Piko hammer, hauling the mallet backwards as she dashed for the walls. As she approached a nearing wall, she swung her hammer forward, an echoing vibration spreading throughout its corners. Cracks marred the wall, crumbling the cement and hardened material into dust, creating a makeshift emergency exit that connected to the outer halls.

"Over here, people!"

They didn't need to be told twice. The ballroom was cleared instantaneously, a desperate push and shove seen amongst the crowd, leaving the area hauntingly desolate with little to no casualties left in its wake. Shadow remained the only soul still seated in his chair, holding tightly to the Chaos Emerald, otherwise appearing aloof to the battle. Tails's thickly furred two-tails spun swiftly, Rouge's wings flapping with ease, both flight creatures were flown overhead the walker. Amy was held back, her hammer held tightly in her arms.

"Persistent blue rodent," Eggman snarled. "Get out of my way!" He fired more of his lasers, at a quicker, targeted rate, but Sonic, the rightly nick named blue blur, was too fast for them. He dodged the beams, homing in on the walker, damaging the machinery with every blow.

"Shadow, look out!" Amy yelled. Sonic had evaded another shot, a beam heading his rival's way.

Shadow angled his head sideways, the treacherous beam eluding him by mere centimetres, instead setting the silk curtain behind him ablaze, leaving a searing, burnt-out hole in the fabric.

"Sonic, be careful!" scolded Tails.

The azure streak faded into nothingness, Sonic poising upright, atop the walker, shooting Tails a look of conciliation. "Sorry, 'lil buddy." His foot tapped against the hood of the weakening metal. "I'm almost done here." He curled into a ball, an atmospheric, luminous blue glow enveloping the hedgehog in its faintness as Sonic charged up for his final, most destructive move; the light speed attack.

The fight was over before she knew it. As always, Eggman initiated his own means of escape, taking off in a miniature helicopter implemented within the walker. Flighting through Amy's temporary escape exit, she caught a victorious grin hidden behind his wiry, luxuriant moustache. She silently questioned his smug look just as she caught Tails' golden emerald smothered in between his side and armpit.

She pursued the doctor, hounding his trail. "Sonic! He's got―"

Eggman issued her a perilling glare through his tinted spectacles. "Shut up, girl." his hushed menace freezing her in place.

_S-Sonic._

**OoOoOoO**

_Maria could hardly suppress her grin of awe, her smile hidden behind her worn mask, but her eyes, so open and honest, couldn't hide her feelings of daunt and wonderment. Her gaze, fixated on the newborn baby held in her arms, retained a sort of admiration for this new, healthy life. "He's beautiful." she mused, turning towards her grandfather. "What's his name?"_

_"Ivo." he said. "Ivo Robotnik."_

_**OoOoOoO**_


	4. Choose, Sonic the Hedgehog

Amy was beginning to tire of the abduction affairs with the Doctor; the constant kidnappings once leaving her frightened with a heavy sense of trepidation. Now, mellow to such capture, she could only feel vexed and irritated.

She was left in the familiarly dingy cell of the Egg Carrier, the smell of warming metal and engine oil barricading her nose. A metal bind was used to constraint her upper-half, restricting her movement, therefore averting Amy from compromising the stance necessary to summon her hammer. Believe it or not, Amy had strengthened her wielding of the hammer, the enchanted weapon now able to break through even the toughest of metals.

The Doctor was always one step ahead of her, it seems. _Always_. Since the beginning of her orange tutu days. He was determined to render her useless through convoluted means of manipulation, leaving her on edge with the nearly missed rescues with Sonic. She sighed. Not much had changed since then, asides from her horrid taste in fashion, and perhaps the weighted guilt of her heart.

Amy had woken up, staring at the iron bars with a sleepy glower. A sickly, chemical sweetness coated her tongue, a gross after taste from inhaling the knock-out gas shot in her face. She swallowed back the disgusting savour, her drowsiness faded as she acclimated to her wake, her glare more menacing as her eyes burned through the wrought iron bars that stood between her and her freedom.

There would be no emotionally glitched robot here to free her from imprisonment.

The thought materialised in her melancholy state, and she wondered what he would think of all this, E-102 Gamma. Of her. Her actions. Shadow. She was chafed for his input. Gamma had always been wise, in his own numerical ways. While emotionally naive, Gamma's reasoning endured a logicality. _Logical_, yes, yes he was. Destructively so.

Amy's heart ached at the thought of him.

It was this place, she supposed. It delved into her conscious, rummaging through unwanted, detrimental memories.

She closed her eyes, drowning away guilt-ridden thoughts as she listened to the hum of the engine, erasing away the deep, robotic chop of the said robot. She let the green leaded light fade away in the darkened ignorance of her mind, only for them to glow brighter through the rich gloom. They haunted her, as if cursing her at her effort to forget.

Amy choked back a sob. "Hurry up, Sonic."

* * *

Chapter Four: Choose, Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"That Egg-head, always the sore loser." Sonic said, breathing a content sigh as he stretched out his jagged limbs. The battle with Eggman had given him his daily dose of adrenaline, though left him a little twisted at the joints. He'd have to remember to stretch next time before embarking in another combatant feud with the Doctor. "Well, I'm starved. Anyone up for a Chilli Dog? Tails?"

Tails ignored him, his hand dug into his leather pouch as he nervously foraged through the bag. Sonic turned to Shadow, although felt somewhat reluctant to do so. After all, he _was_ about to ask if the darker hedgehog was interested in discovering a new found love of Chilli Dogs. Through Sonic's eyes, it wasn't as though implementing a love of Chilli Dogs was laughable per say, but when it came to his rival, the idea did seem inappropriate.

Just as Sonic was about to perceive the thought into the hedgehog, he noticed that he too seemed to be searching for an unknown item. "Guys?"

"Where is Rose?"  
"I can't find my Emerald." Shadow and Tails chimed simultaneously.

Sonic froze. His victory, he realised, a façade, the un-coincidental inquiries suddenly clicking into place. He groaned, his gloved hand running through his sharpened, azure quills. "I think we've just been duped," he said. Sonic scratched the back of his head, his gaze directed elsewhere. Well, this was embarrassing. Of all people, Sonic, the Doctor's most honourable adversary, should have been able to pick at the oddities of Eggman's behaviour.

Their battle had been rushed to its conclusion. The Doctor usually preferred to take his time in fighting Sonic, so desperate he was to one-up the hedgehog. After all, he _did_ spend a majority of his day cooped up at his base constructing miscellaneous machinery, all created for the sole purpose of crushing Sonic 'once and for all'. In addition to that, the Doctor had been so easily beaten. For a moment, Sonic had pondered the possibility of a strengthening vigour, however, this thought was quickly refuted.

"_We?_" Shadow scoffed. "If I recall, _you're_ the one who said you could handle Eggman." He tossed his own emerald. It was thrown into the air before he swiftly caught the jewel, tightening his hold, the grip a second nature to him. "I have to hand it to the Doctor. Only he could null you to such a pathetic degree."

"Way to shoot a hedgehog when he's down," he sighed, a self-assured smile promptly crossing his lips. "Don't worry. I've got this. Eggman does this all the time, steal emeralds, kidnap Amy. You'd think he'd want to change it up a little." He turned to Tails. "Hey Tails, do you still have that emerald detector? If we can track the Chaos Emerald, we can find Eggman."

Tails shook his head regretfully. "It's currently undergoing repairs. I was trying to fix a minor glitch found in the chip, but I ended up frying its whole circuit in the process." He cast him a culpable look, embarrassed by his error. "Sorry, Sonic. . ."

"It's alright, Tails." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "We'll have to split up. Shadow, you go to the Mystic Ruins. Eggman has an underground base up by the mountains, it shouldn't be too hard to find. His face is plastered all over the place." Sonic repressed a shudder. Eggman's trademark grin would forever haunt him in his nightmares.

"Tails and I will ride the Tornado in search of any of Eggman's ships." He turned to Rouge. "And Rouge, you fly through Station Square. Tell us if you find anything."

"You got it, blue."

Shadow sped off in an onyx-amber flash, Rouge following him in a swift flight speed.

As the two departed from the desecrated halls of the Presidential Ballroom, Sonic breezed Tails' way, his lips parted to speak, when he caught the fox's odd, afflictively bitter expression. "Tails? Are you okay?"

Tails shook his head, attempting to shrug off Sonic's worry. "I'm fine. I just. . ." He frowned. "I just have a bad feeling about all this."

* * *

The doors of the prisoners' quarters opened. Amy's blood pulsed in a volatile speed, her eyes boring into the drab flooring of her cell. She could hear the Doctor's approach. There was an unusual lightness in his steps, delicate taps heard echoing in the quiet hum of the room. Strange. Eggman, a heavy set man, usually took weighted, crushingly proud steps towards his destination.

A buoyant hope arose within Amy's consciousness, a thought of her blue hero sparking in her doleful mind. She looked up, finding not―as she expected― the well known egg-shaped figure of the doctor, _nor_ the familiarly relaxed build of her hero. Instead, she was faced with the vaguely familiar figure of the lavender cat, Blaze. She stared at the feline, perceiving emotions of shock and bewilderment. She hadn't expected to see her again, of all places, aboard the Egg Carrier.

"What are you―"

Blaze launched herself forward, towards the bars of her cell, a string of flames surrounding the feline like a balletic ribbon. The flames whipped through the bars, thawing the metal in a sharp, quick speed. The liquefied alloy pooled under her feet. She tipped over the metal mess, levelling herself down to the astounded Amy.

"I witnessed your abduction not far from the Presidential Ball." she explained. "Silver and I followed behind the doctor until we embarked ship upon. . .the Egg Carrier, is it?" She didn't wait for a response. She lit her finger aflame, running through Amy's metal bind. "Silver has gone in search of your friends. I'm sure they must be worried about you"

Amy felt shame creep up her spine, the after-effects of her earlier immaturity caused her to groan internally. As Amy stretched out her stiff joints, the remnants of her metal bind clanging to the floor, she revealed a sheepish look. "I'm sorry," she said. She noted Blaze's blank look. "About earlier. I was rude to you, and that was immature of me."

"It's fine." She glanced at the door. "Let's head off. We don't have much time before your captor realises the intrusion."

"I already have."

* * *

Shadow skated through the Mystic Ruins, his eyes scourging through groves and lush, tenacious plantings as he whipped through the jungle. He found no sign of Eggman and his pink captive, nor any signs of travel through the jungle.

Shadow mentally checked the outer jungles off his list.

After leaving Station Squares train station―a seemingly simple task, albeit a rather difficult one due to the smothering passengers that had found the need to _talk_ to him―he ran through the area's open fields, travelled within the murky caves, and had even attempted to gain access into the ancient ruins, only to receive a stern tongue lashing from the archaeologists excavating the sight.

The archaeologists had assured him they hadn't come across any '_Eggman_', and so with a bitter reluctance and an unsuppressed indignation, Shadow left the sight, trekking up the mountains.

Sure enough, Shadow caught sight of the Doctors painted grin plastered near the entrance of what he assumed was Eggman's base. He entered the unsecured area, noting the powdery dusted view and dim jaunting lighting that flickered every few moments.

He strolled through the base, the metal clack of his soles sounding out the peeving buzz of the lights. His palm rested by his holster as he inspected the centre. Shadow caught sight of a fern green glow gleaming by the crouched corner of the base. He approached the oscillating luminosity with a cautious regard, lowering his defences as he identified the radiance as a dated computer screen.

It projected the image of a sort of track map, red dots scattered across the screen. All dots were stationed, but one. It moved at a speeding rate near the Mystic Ruins. _The Doctor's ship?_, he mused.

Shadow's handheld transceiver cracked with a staticy, signalling process before Rouge's voice was heard amongst the noise. "Shadow? Shadow!" she shrieked. Shadow raised a brow at her tone. Never had he heard the bat sound so intently distressed.

He was quick to answer. "Rouge?" When he received no word, he tried again. "Rouge, what is it?"

He could sense Rouge silently cursing to herself, attempting to speak, but Shadow could only pick up words such as 'the Egg Carrier' and 'Amy' before she finally ordered, "Run!"

* * *

It was the first time Amy thought the Doctor as truly evil. Not to say that before this moment, Eggman had once been a kind, saintly type of man. He'd blown up half the moon, for goodness sake! The luminous sphere now baring a permanent, sinister shaped grin.

Not only that, but for more than one occasion, the Doctor had placed the Earth's existence at risk for oblivion, and was infamous for abducting Amy, and occasionally Tails. Eggman had even turned Knuckles against her blue hero, though that had more to do with Knuckles being an imbecile than anything else. However, the Doctor had never breached into the blue blurs mind, twisting his moral and inevitable guilt to his own advantage.

Eggman had given him a choice.

Blaze and Amy were stationed into their respective pods. Their stringy limbs hung by chains powered by Eggman's negatively charged aureolin emerald, weakening their abilities into a nothingness, surrounding their area in an antagonistic energy. The floor was opened up beneath the heels of their footwear, a barren, grassy field laid approximately thirty thousand feet below them.

Sonic had attempted to free the two. He'd struck the glass with homing attacks, spin attacks, and light speed attacks. Knuckles and Rouge, both of which had climbed aboard the Egg Carrier once Sonic had confirmed Amy's location, made their own attempts to break through the glass to no avail. Even Tails had endeavoured to free both Amy and Blaze using his advanced, technological skills, only to be bested by the Doctor. Yes, all their ventures had failed with a staggering unsuccess.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails whispered, a pleading look evident in his stare.

Eggman barked a laugh. "Yes Sonic, what will you do?"

Sonic clenched his fist, silent.

There was no witty comebacks, no signature smirk that never failed to assure Amy that everything would end for the better. Only a cold, deafening silence that leaded Amy's stomach with dread.

The Doctor pulled on a lever, Blaze and Amy's chains lowering a significant amount, the two falling about a foot outside of the ship. Amy screamed and Blaze, the ever stoic feline, couldn't help but release a small yelp of surprise.

"Choose this instance, or they both fall." he ordered.

"I-I can't."

"Five."

"How can you expect me to―"

"Four."

"Darn it, where's that flying hedgehog when you need him."

"Three."

"Stop counting!"

"Two."

Panicked, Sonic dashed for one of the pods.

"One."

Amy fell.

**OoOoOoO**

_"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

**OoOoOoO**


	5. Remembering to Forget

She was falling. Wind whipping through her quills, flapping through her dress, sharp air piercing through her sensitive eardrums, deafening the strident ringing of her ears. Her eyes were wide, hollow, sunken with shock. The appalling truth of Sonic's impending actions numbing her to an insipidness that would have shamed her, had she not felt so explicitly deadened within her core.

Sonic hadn't chosen her. Sonic―

Amy was nearing impact, the cold unforgiving ground drawing closer with her imminent approach. Her eyes were fixed onto the airship, The Egg Carrier taking off at a rapid rate of acceleration, drawing further and further away from her, a looming sense of betrayal stabbing at her chest. Her life flashed before her eyes, or rather, the last moments of her life, her mind recoiling at what had occurred only moments ago.

Sonic's actions festered her heart with wounds only the blue hedgehog could inflict, the scene prior to her fall burned onto her irises. She'd witnessed the slightness in his every movement, her eyes heavily glazed with a desperation transmitted through the glass. And Sonic, she sensed, had received her emotional impartation. He had pivoted towards her, pausing for a fraction of a moment before dashing towards Blaze. _Blaze_. How could he? How could _he_―

All melancholic thoughts ceased when, in a still juncture of silence, Amy heard the sound of a sickening crack, the resonation of impact reverberating, shivering through her body like the plucked string of an instrument. However, before Amy could experience the full impact of her fall, another body collided with her own. She and the unknown being tumbled through the fields. Rain slicked grass and mud matting their furs, staining their clothes, paining them both with their rough descend across the fields.

Amy's tumble halted to a stop. She laid on her back, dazed, a throbbing pain numbing her to a paralysis, every cell in her body searing with hellish agony. She pushed back a nauseating cry, staring up at the seemingly endless, starry night sky. A dull ache throbbed in her chest, her mind elsewhere until a cool, assuaging hand patted against her cheek, Amy wearyingly steadying the hold. She leaned into the touch, the coolness a panacea to her.

"Rose, stay with me." A blunt, edgy eloquence sparked a manifold of memories within her conscious.

"Shadow?" Her eyes fought to meet his crimson eyes through her painfully bleary gaze, when they locked, Amy beaming a grin that did not suit her features. It was faint yet tender, differing greatly from her usual coy, flirtatious grins. Her eyes that usually sparked with resolution were dimmed to a tranquil, yet achingly longing stare as they discerned the hedgehog's demeanour.

"You're wearing clothes," she giggled. "They don't suit you."

Shadow paused, hesitantly calling her name. "Rose?"

She frowned. "I thought you hated conforming to human norms, 'too bothersome', you said." Amy smiled gingerly, comforted by Shadow's hold, though unsure as to why he held her. "Grandpa would laugh at your appearance," she remarked bluntly.

Shadow visibly stiffened, eyes widened, face slackened with shock.

"Forgive me, that was rude of me to say." She appeared panicked. "Please, don't go! I don't want to be left alone. You promised me you'd stay with me until I got better." She gripped his hand. "You promised."

* * *

Chapter Five: Remembering to Forget

* * *

_Beep_.

She stared at the onyx, anthropomorphic hedgehog.

_Beep_.

"It's nice to meet you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

_Beep_.

She flipped through the pages of her textbook, eyes eager to observe the diverse atmosphere of the enigmatic, blue planet.

_Beep_.

"I want to see it."

_Beep_.

Shadow pulled her through the long, complicated halls of the ARK, red emergency lights flashing, sirens blaring. "Maria, we have to hurry!"

_Beep_.

The rifle was pointed at her, the officer shouting orders. "Take your hand away from the lever!" The GUN agent barked.

_Beep_.

She pulled it.

_Beep_.

_Bang_.

Amy gasped to a wake, her eyes forced open to the blinding, fluorescent lighting of the ceiling. She squinted against the brightness, turning her head away to the side of her pillow, observing her surroundings as her eyes slowly, but surely adjusted to the brightness of the room.

She sat up, wincing as she rose from her position, her eyes coming into sight of her legs, both heavily wrapped in plaster. Her head was woozy from medication, morphine, to numb the pain of her broken legs.

An irritable dotting noise had awoken her from her deep, iceberg slumber. She drew her attention to the heart monitor, half-awake, fixating herself onto the machine. She watched as the parallel, mechanical green line jumped with every palpation, hypnotizing her.

And in the midst of her entrancement, everything suddenly clicked into place.

Maria and Amy. Amy and Maria. The two separate beings were connected deeper than anyone could have imagined, _soulfully_ connected.

Amy blinked, unsure how to take the news. She felt a bile of panic rise up her throat, the heart monitor picking up on her increasingly perturbed heart-rate, yet somewhere deep within her being, a warm, calming serenity thawed a cold, undermining curiosity she'd never known existed.

Amy could recall every significant event in the young Maria Robotnik's life, her limited, yet deeply profound relationships carrying itself over to her next life, Amy's life.

"Ma. . .ri. . .a Ro. . .botnik." She sounded out the unfamiliarly familiar name, the combination of characters foreign on her tongue.

She supposed she held a slight admiration for the girl. Maria, the sneaky little thing, had seen more than her young eyes were permitted to see, aware of every deep dark secret of the ARK, her grandfather's unstable, fragile control on his persona―

The door to her compact room opened, and in came the greying, permanently sour faced Commander. His multicoloured irises bore into Amy's disdainfully. His pressed, avocado green command suit clinging onto him like a second skin. Seeing him in such attire unnerved her. The Commander, he was so very different from the young boy, Abraham, the only child asides from Maria to live aboard the ARK.

Yes, Amy, or should we say, Maria(she was still not accustomed to this new-found, separate, identity) now recognized the man. Maria had stood as a sort of sisterly figure to the once young Commander. His callowness driving her up the walls at times. She adored him, yet bore a tainting dislike for the boy, envious of his health, and often loathing him for his childish ignorance.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Ms. Rose," he said, biting back an underlying irritation itching under his skin. "However, the GUN Command Centre does not serve to care for your needs."

"That's enough, Commander." Shadow entered through the door way, shooting him a warning glance.

The Commander returned the glare with a level look, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly as if to say, 'You owe me'.

Once the Commander had left, muttering un-pleasantries under his breath, Shadow closed the door, his hand lingering by the knob, his stance emitting an air of tension and unease.

It took Amy a moment to comprehend the strange apprehension, the muscle in her shoulders knotting in response. She could only dimly recall the slightly conscious conversation she'd partaken with Shadow. Or had that been Maria? She wasn't sure. It was all so strange. Shadow's posture suggested a close approaching confrontation, but if it was answers he was looking for, she certainly couldn't give them, as Amy was still in the process of understanding this predicament herself.

Before Shadow could be given the chance to speak, Amy cut him off as soon as she caught sight of the slight parting of his lips. "Shadow," she began, rushed and un-eased. "What happened to me―" Her tone faltered as she came to the realization herself.

Eggman. The Egg Carrier. Sonic.

She buried her face in her arms. "Oh my god," She had coveted for a distraction, but nothing so dire that she herself was hindered from progressive thoughts. "Tell me I'm dreaming! Wake me up from this nightmare!" she begged. This had to be a nightmare. Never in her wildest dreams would she be able to conjure up such morbid scenarios, the reminiscence of last night's events making her sick to her stomach.

Shadow regulated her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

Something in her snapped just then. She wasn't taking pleasure in Shadow's company. Sonic's polar opposite, Sonic's arch-rival, Sonic's look alike, Sonic's faker. The _faker_.

"You're sorry? _Sorry?_" she almost laughed with a bitter disgust. "You don't understand _anything_. Sonic. . .Sonic chose to let me fall. He chose me over some girl he's known for less than an hour." Her lower lip quivered with the factual truth of the matter, hot tears burning through the whites of her eyes. She quickly wiped at her lids, unable to catch her tears in time, the salted liquid patting her sheets with wetness.

"Oh, Shadow, I'm sorry." she blubbered. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's not your fault."

"It's fine," he assured her, though she could sense his discomfort. There was a restlessness shifting through his joints. Whatever thoughts of affirmation he had when entering the room had dispelled with weariness at his feeble attempts at comfort. But Amy had seen the look in his eyes. A guarded hope at inexplicit possibilities, flecks of fear, and a raw expression of care, reserved for only Maria, contorting his features.

A second look confirmed a seeding doubt blooming within. As Amy chocked back sobs, utterly in ruins from heartbreak, Shadow couldn't help but think how different she was from Maria, cursorily pushing back the thought as pricks of worry formed for the amaranthanly pink hedgehog.

Amy breathed a fatigued sigh, calmed from her tear session. "Thank you,"

"For?"

"Saving me," she said, cautious with her choice of words. She was treading on dangerous ground. Her actions from last night's events were far from forgotten, however Amy Rose was not one to let thanks get by her, gratefulness spoken whenever the chance awakened itself. "I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you." Shame once again searing her skin a rich scarlet red. She clenched her fists, reprimanding herself for practically _telling off_ her saviour. What was wrong with her?

Shadow crossed his arms, his gaze directed elsewhere. "I told your friends they could see you once you regained consciousness. Shall I inform them?"

Amy chewed on her lower lip. Informing the others meant informing Sonic as well. She didn't have the strength to face him right now. She could foresee their eventual conflict. Sonic entering the room with an apologetic grin, or perhaps baring the look of a doe-eyed deer in headlights, whatever the look, Amy knew his appearance would set her off in some way.

She would scorn him with her burning rage, inflated at his betrayal. Sonic would drink up her mania, up to a certain point, of course. After a moment's hesitation he'd speak words against her, seemingly light and meaningless to him, but inflicting great emotional scars on her. As most of their fights would carry out, Amy would rebut with something―anything to bruise his ego, a mutual fight carrying out from there. Reaching their boiling points, both hedgehogs would stalk off, neither one of them speaking to each other for days on end.

In the end, their disputes would cease, Amy chasing after Sonic as normal, all being forgiven. It was the most logical outcome for a large portion of their disputes.

But this wouldn't be like most fights, that much was clear.

She sighed. "Not right now, I just. . .I need time to think to myself." There was quite a bit of thinking that had to be adequately, most cautiously thought out.

Shadow got the message, turning for the door until Amy called out to him.

"Shadow!" His name abruptly formed on her lips, her arm unconsciously reaching out towards him.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could show me around. . .later?"

He gave her that _look_ again. A frown pressed with suspicion, as if her words bore diminutive truth, but the look vanished at the appearance of an approving smirk. "Alright, but we'll have to be careful to avoid the Commanders line of sight."

* * *

Three days later, the Doctors of the GUN Headquarters' Health station granted her access of mobility. They'd masked their astonishment at the speed of the hedgehog species regenerative process, constructing leg braces for Amy to carry through with manoeuvring through the long stretch of halls of the government base.

The days prior to her mobility grant, Amy was bedridden with only her thoughts to keep her company. Welcome, they were, however haunting.

Once, fifty long years ago, Amy's soul had resided in the frail body of the young Maria Robotnik. The girl had possessed dreams that extended far beyond her reach. Hope in achieving those dreams faltering countless times over, but never dispersing.

In a way, her dreams had come true thirty-eight years later, with the birth of Amy Rose. She was everything Maria wanted to be: Healthy, strong and energetic, yet it was so much more than that.

Maria and Amy were connected, however there was a point that must be understood; Amy was not Maria and Maria was not Amy. That much was true. When Amy had come to the conclusion, she decided that there was no need for the truth, of long past events, to come out of the open.

True, there were many things Maria would have liked to have said to the once naive Shadow, the young Abraham, and even toddler Eggman, but Maria had long since passed. There was no need for her life to interconnect into Amy's. Maria may have still lived in the hearts of those close to her, but she didn't live in Amy Rose's.

Besides, she thought, even if she did reveal Maria's past, she doubted anyone would believe her.

So she bit back her blistering guilt, concluding that she, Amy Rose, would carry on with life as normal.

As promised, Shadow had given her a tour of the GUN Command Centre, though it had been brief as his words cuttingly short. There were many restricted areas of the government base she would be arrested for trespassing. It had only been with Shadow's approval that she was even allowed to explore the very halls of the government agency. It hadn't taken Amy long to realise what Shadow had done for her. Few hospitals recognized medical practise for anthropomorphic beings, the health station of GUN Headquarters being one of those few.

Her heart ached with indebted gratitude.

At one point, Shadow had strayed off the right path, embracing the ways of evil-doers, but there were few that Amy considered the epitome of kind, Shadow honourably holding the title as one of those few. Amy couldn't help but latch on to him, emotionally of course, her self-pledge of avoidance long since forgotten.

Shadow and Amy found themselves outside GUN Headquarters, the morning air wonderfully refreshing after spending the last couple of days coped up in her room. She clacked behind the jet black hedgehog, still not accommodated to manoeuvring her way around with braces, her crutches mismatched against her steps. _Well_, she thought, _practise makes perfect_.

Not even a moment after the thought had passed, her crutch managed to slip from her underarm, falling in the path of her foot. After a moment of panic, she subsequently tripped over her crutch, falling face flat into the ground.

She heard Shadow sigh. She lifted her head, her eyes singeing with tears from the fall, seeing that Shadow had lowered down to her level, offering a hand of assistance. She smiled, wincing as her face contorted to an unattractive grimace. "Thanks," she said, taking his hand. As she wobbled up to a stand, she heard her name called from afar.

"Amy?"

She turned to her caller. Cream. She held a bouquet, a dainty display of lilies. Beside her there stood Sonic, hunched and grim faced with a white hedgehog trailing not far behind.

Darn.

She wanted to run away.


	6. Elusive Confrontations

Amy took a firm hold of her crutches; the ever-present desire to run surging strongly through her system with every step Cream, the ivory-furred hedgehog and _Sonic_ took towards her. Efforts to dash were futile, of course. There was no way Amy could ever out-run Sonic's break neck speed. He was the fastest thing alive, the famously nick-named blue-blur. But by the looks of him: creased brow, rigid posture, wary, grass green eyes (Amy had caught the flecks of fear reflected within them), it didn't look like he'd come chasing after her if she dashed off at this very moment.

Amy had memorized every shift in his expression, the crinkle of his eyes, the upturns of his nose, the curving of his lips, both frowns and grins alike. In the many years she'd known Sonic the Hedgehog, she had been faced with a multitude of expressions, some she thought, lacking tender more endearing contorts of expression when faced her way, but fear had never been one of them. A raw fear expressed with the sure-fire signs of the coursing emotion: the hostility, the tension stiffing his joints, his braced jaw.

The strain of their unspoken confrontation agitated him, filling him to the brim with terror. She snorted at the thought. What reasons could the hedgehog conjure up to justify his fears? He hadn't been the one chosen over a stranger, the one left for dead, doomed to fall thousands of feet from the lofted Egg Carrier.

It was infuriating, the mutual trepidation for the inevitable. At least Amy masked a calm face. Her stance was normal enough, still with a faux amiability, though a small tremble circuited her nerves, her crutch shifting with the slight movement, resulting in the heel of her crutch sounding a minimal crunch against the gravel. Her eyes hadn't wandered; she hadn't let them, keeping them fastened onto her approaching guests. She bit on her tongue purposely, not trusting herself to speak pleasantries.

"Amy Rose?" The amber-eyed hedgehog stepped towards her, cutting her view of her dejected beloved.

She'd blinked, as if just noticing the presence of the stranger. He stretched out a thin, ivory arm, offering her a hand for Amy to shake. "Despite the criticisms, it's nice to meet you. I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

* * *

Chapter Six: Elusive Confrontations

* * *

Amy peered at the hedgehog's gloved hand, her eyes tracing over the teal patterns radiating with a cool luminosity before she clumsily offered her own hand, loosening the grip of her crutch as it slipped once more, toppling onto the ground.

"_Oops,_" He smiled sheepishly, his muzzled tinged pink with embarrassment. "Allow me." He crouched over, giving Amy enough time to flicker her eyes over to Sonic. Their gazes locked, an ever growing apprehension emanating between the stare.

A chafed, disquiet atmosphere plumbed like a thick smoke, suffocating those within its close proximity. Cream clutched onto her bouquet, unaware that her tight grapple of the lilies dwindled on the delicate ivory display.

Cream discerned her friend with her full, virtuous brown eyes, one of the few who could see through her placid visage, adept in reading through the visionary manual in all that was Amy Rose. Unbeknownst to Amy, she had long since perceived the sheer depth in her feelings for Sonic, also aware of the amaranth hedgehog's profound outlook on life, broader than she would let on.

And she knew a bitter anguish stirred behind her cool exterior. The unfortunate criticisms that had occurred aboard the Egg Carrier shook her within.

Her crutch was bolstered back under her arm, Silver's abashing disposition contorting to that of a grim tenor. "I think it's time we spoke about the _event_ that occurred on the Eggman's ship." He raised a brow, observant in the manner his words affected Amy Rose, watching as she'd violently flinched in response. _Soft spot, then,_ he confirmed. As promised, he would be gentle.

Crimson eyes perceived the atmosphere of undisclosed antagonism coveting for release—_if_ opportunity presented itself. "Should I leave?" Shadow murmured low enough for Amy's ears only. He was met with jaded horror; eyes wide and pleading, an unspoken beseech for his welcomed presence wordlessly transmitted through to him.

It felt like a battle as the group of anthropomorphic beings treaded through the grass of the recreational park located on the outskirts of GUN Headquarters. They were sat at a small picnic bench that stood under the shade of a large, well-aged willow tree. The long rope like leaves swayed under the gentle breeze of the approaching summer air, the sun tingling exposed skin with a tender warmth.

The atmosphere might have brought a calm, natural tranquility to the group had it not been long since nullified by the tautness stemming between Sonic and Amy.

Sonic was sat beside Silver on one side of the bench, Amy, Shadow, and Cream sat on the other.

Silver was first to break the edged silence, clearing his throat. "Please, allow me to express my sorrows for your injuries, it's quite . . . unfortunate."

Amy's brows furrowed at his tone. Silver spoke in a formal manner, sounding more and more uptight as time wore on. The eloquence of his words was mismatched with the voicing of his young, boyish tone. It was as if he was in the midst of adapting to a shift to higher lifestyle, or was using his pretensions as a sort of tactic in avoiding consequence.

"Thanks, I guess." she muttered.

The silence returned with an unwelcomed visit, stretching into yet another discomforting quiet. The stifling stillness of the air formulated with an agonising discomfort in her legs, the need to itch the skin under the plaster of her braced casts overcame her with a swelter of embarrassment as she simultaneously suppressed the desire to seize her crutches and hobble far, far away.

She remained in place, however strong was her desire to evade confrontation. She had already dragged Shadow into this and Cream, hunched over her seat, played as her silent cheerleader, rooting for her from the sidelines. She would get this over with, _anything_ to rid Sonic of his expression, his face of the dithering worry that shifted to the onus guilt that seemed to tear him within.

"I must apologize in regards to the princess, as she could not attend this meeting. She's prideful, you see, often relying on her strengths to pull her out of most predicaments." He smiled fondly at the thought of the aloof princess. "In truth, she's too embarrassed to face you, regretting that she could not save you."

Amy nodded ghostly, stilling as a look of confusion passed through her features. "Wait—who are you talking about?"

"Oh, excuse me. I suppose you've only known her as 'Blaze'. She's princess and sole heir to the kingdom of the Sol dimension."

_A princess, huh_. The news of the lavender feline's royal status hadn't fazed her. Her elegant posture and imperturbable, hintingly cavalier air had already suggested her royal background.

"I'm sure you understand Blaze is an important figure to not only the Sol dimension but to this world as well."

Amy felt the tip of her ear twitch in unease. "I'm sure she is."

Silver beamed widely, accepting the answer. "Then I'm sure you understand Sonic's reasoning, him choosing Blaze over you."

The words came as a slap to the face, a flush of heat tainting her muzzle scarlet. She was cut short of breath as her mind whirled loathingly with impairing thoughts. Was that all there was to it? Amy had taken one for the team, dimension—_whatever_, simply for priorities sake? Did her personal connection to Sonic even hold a candle next to the importance of Blaze's royal status?

Sonic slapped a hand over his forehead; eyes shut tight, exhausting a long, drawn out sigh. That was in _no_ way delivered gently. His shoulders sagged in fatigue. He was hours behind on sleep. Liable for his actions, remorse had kept him up at night, feeding on his insides until he was nothing but a shell of stigma running aimlessly through the wind.

He had never been faced with such an important decision before. Sure, the world had been thrown into chaos on numerous occasions, but there had been no serious decision making required. He was either going to save the world, or he wasn't. Simple. But Eggman had really outdone himself, forcing him to choose between Blaze and Amy like that. He had mocked the Doctor for his tediously monotonous routine, his words stabbing him in the back twice over.

Contrary to popular belief, Sonic was, in fact, fond of Amy. He cherished her, not in the way his number one fan had hoped, but a care had developed nonetheless, and despite the unforeseeable consequences aboard the Doctor's ship, at the moment of dire circumstance—exercising his choosing: Blaze _or_ Amy—that care hadn't faltered.

Sonic would never wish for such a fate to befall the younger hedgehog. He wouldn't denounce the instances where Amy brought him to his wits end, wishing she'd just _disappear_; however Sonic would never conjure scenarios of the worst in his moments of rage. Still, Sonic had found himself gyrating towards the pod that guarded the lavender princess, turning his back to Amy when she had needed him most, at a juncture when he was essential—vital for her survival. But Blaze had also been in need of rescue, however reluctant she was to admit it.

There was nothing about her that had swayed him to the decision. He'd been charmed by the remarkably placid princess, not unusual with his occasional flirtations. And he had been temporarily besotted, he wouldn't deny the fact, but had felt nothing so powerful that had oscillated his morals. Neither her possessing beauty nor royal status had stirred him towards the final result of Eggman's foils. Perhaps he—

"Amy. . ." Sonic trailed wearily, watching as she helplessly reached for her crutches.

"Sonic, it's okay, I get it." She swayed up to a stand. "I'm just less of a priority to you."

Sonic trudged his way over to her, valiantly meeting her eyes. "Amy, look I. . ." he paused hesitantly, attempting to find the words to justify himself, inaudibly grateful when Amy interrupted him.

A soft luminosity brightened her jade eyes, a rare look of lax acceptance for Sonic and all his eccentricities to the small quirks of his own personal nature. The look surfaced oddly, forming at a time when the atmosphere still bore its stringing tension; nevertheless, it was a good sign in his current situation.

"It's not your fault Sonic. It's just like Silver said: unfortunate criticisms." She huffed, almost amusingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a busy day ahead of me, first day on crutches and all."

"Amy,"

She walked on, not once looking back as she retreated to the fields, Sonic's lingering stare stiffening her movement, urging her to turn the other way round. Her crutches weighted with every step she took, an obscure sort of angst knotting her nerves, her legs scalding with the unwelcomely acquainted pain of her fall, her mind forcibly blanched of all thoughts.

She focused on the warmth of sun rays blanketing her skin, the soft wind that breezed through her quills, the blades of grass that seemed to cut painfully through her casts. The blades of grass: its shape, colour and texture similar to the fields of the Mystic Ruins, where she had painfully tumbled through, staining the area with her crimson fluids.

The breeze picked up in velocity, a sudden rush of wind whipping through her fur. She shuddered at the reminiscence of the deadly feel. The thoughts she tried so hard to push back began to trickle in through the vulnerability of her currently fickle mind, her bruised—battered heart unable to take another scathe let alone beating.

"Rose?"

All thoughts ceased at the sound of the methodic tone, unaware of the Ultimate Life Form's trail behind her.

Positioning her crutches carefully, she spiraled her way around successfully facing Shadow with only a slight wobble of her crutch. "Sorry, Shadow. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." she sighed. "But thanks for everything. I really do appreciate it."

A pause.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, a sly smile crossed her lips. "You really are a bit of a softy, aren't you? _Caring_ for me."

Shadow fought the urge to roll his eyes, crossing his arms as he sauntered by her side, walking in an agonizingly slow pace to match her speed.

"I'm not as heartless as most would lead you to believe."

The answer caught her momentarily off guard; she hadn't expected a response to her cheeky remark, but she smiled graciously. "I know," she nodded prudently, and then softly repeated, "I know."

They reached the concrete stairs, the entrance of GUN Headquarters, the steps illusionary stretched out for miles. The plastered heels of her feet tingled with the desire to conquer those steps, refuting Shadow's suggestion in taking the back entry way, wanting to adjust to the crutched lag of her walk.

So she ventured up the flight of steps, abiding by small, ginger paces up the concrete. It was tediously slow and time consuming. She considered sending Shadow off, guilty for taking up his time, but he waited patiently assuring her there was no rush.

But it was sometime during the thirty-third—or had it been the thirty-fourth?—step, exhaustion inaugurated its weight, the hoisting of her foot, feeble and sluggish, wasn't enough to ascend up to the following step, and so she subsequently tripped over its edge, toppling over the incline of stairs, defeated.

"…Are you alright?"

Amy was to voice her simple yet planned response of 'Oh I'm fine. Just a little trip. Clumsy me!' but she croaked a different answer, disconcerting the both of them.

"It's not his fault."

The loathing silence she thought eluded her returned once more, the apprehension of the quiet thankfully short as Shadow responded, uttering the name that twisted her heart with a strange mixture of glee and turmoil. "Sonic?"

"I can't … I just can't make him out to be the bad guy, as much as I want him to be." He'd already looked so torn and sorrowful for his actions aboard Eggman's ship. Amy's conscience wouldn't allow her to beat the tragic hero when he was already beaten, to spiral him into a villain, a title most certainly undeserved.

"It's his unwavering moral and integrity, I suppose."

"I'm glad you agree."

A hesitant pause.

"But it still hurts, the fact that he chose Blaze over me." She clenched her fist against the edge of the step, her desperately repressed memory resurfacing reluctantly. Her fall was like a broken tape, it repeated endlessly in her mind.

She just didn't understand! Had his patience wore thin? Had his annoyance for Amy reach the end of its line? Sonic, a rejecter of authority wasn't one to be so easily swayed by the charismatic allure of a royal title. Had Sonic seen something far beyond the golden eyes of the lavender princess, in the mere hour that he'd known her?

"Either way, I don't think anyone would have been happy with the results of Eggman's diabolical plan." The clench of her fist tightened. "But that doesn't give them the right . . . they had no right to make my suffering less relevant just because I was less important." The nerve of that hedgehog.

"Rose?" Shadow called slowly, sensing her unease.

A flush of anguish voided through her insides, setting into her stomach. Her throat clamped, her bleary sight returning once more. And she tried—oh god, she tried to blink her tears away, to swallow back her gradually thickening throat, to suppress emotions that threatened to spill, seeping through her very pores, but the tears had fallen, the choked sob sounded and the melancholic reaction carried through.

It wasn't just Sonic—well he had been a large part of it, he had been her breaking point—it was everything! Gamma, her first and only robotic friend, the very first _person_ she had regretfully reached out to, the suppression of her personality, the shallow undertones apparent in her character, her hopeless infatuation with Sonic, the tearing guilt that had eaten her inside out, and even her blame, her self-approached repentance over Shadow 'death'.

Amy was beginning to empathize with Shadow. She showed him the worst parts of herself, aspects to her character that she herself would rather not accost to. She desired consolation from the hedgehog when comfort clearly wasn't his area of expertise. And so she had tearfully—who was she kidding, she was a blubbery mess—confessed everything to him.

Well, not _everything_. There were things she would not admit even in her flimsy state of mind, but as she confided in Shadow a strange calm, a sort of weight lifted from her chest, cooling her bubbling emotions as she reversed back into a stable state of being.

And that's when the embarrassment settled in.

She had revealed everything to Shadow, her insecurities, her guilt, things she herself would not affirm to being truth. She could only imagine the look on his face, pondering the expression that currently dominated his features. Was it a look of vile contempt, or plain indifference to it all? The curiosity bit at her, but Amy refused to give into temptation, even if her muscles disagreed with her course of action.

"Rose, look at me."

She was plenty fascinated with the steps, thanks. Amy somehow found the gall to voice the thought.

"Amy."

She tensed. Shadow had binned the friendly use of her surname, his tone suggesting an impending consequence for her disobedience. So she shifted, sitting upright. Her elbows rested on the sunk of her knees, her chin situated over her clasped fingers. Her gaze had been directed ahead, only peering at the ebony hedgehog with an inexplicit surge of courage. To guarded bewilderment, she found Shadow hadn't worn a face of contempt nor vile disgust for her actions. He embodied guilt; one that seemed to mask her own.

"Oh, Amy. . .how could you ever think . . ." He trailed off with an arduous sigh. "I have something I'd like to confess."


	7. A Change of Heart

The moment he'd uttered the sentence an uncharacteristic look of panic flashed in his usually stern gaze, sparking Amy's curiosity. Hesitant, her lips parted, about to inquire to his confession when a shadow loomed over the pair, the large intimidating figure of the Commander obstructing their light, chilling what little fervor in the atmosphere.

His eyes rolled in Amy's direction, almost considering, until his gaze promptly fixed back onto the onyx hedgehog, his frame tense. "Shadow, you're needed." A pause. "Now."

"I'll be right there," he said coolly. He and the Commander shared a look, the Commander first to tear his gaze away as he spiraled for the steps, jogging back up the incline of stairs.

He sprinted out of ear shot, Shadow curtly flickering his gaze towards her. "Look, Rose. Don't let undeserved guilt consume you. What I did that day had nothing to do with you. I went out understanding the risks."

"But—"

He cut her off. "I _knew_ what would be the most probable outcome of my facing The Final Hazard. The ending result was the consequence of my lacking strength. Do you understand?"

When Amy didn't respond, he sighed, mounting upright. "I'll send someone to get you."

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Change of Heart

* * *

The weeks steadily past, spring transitioning into the summer months. The sweltering, humid weather of Station Square made its citizens more irritable than normal, but engulfed Amy in pure bliss. It had been an interesting two months—well, month and twenty-two days. Amy was freed of her spruce crutches, the limb shaped canes abandoned in halls of her apartment.

She and Blaze had been more amiably acquainted over the passing weeks. The princess had gotten a hold of her location, visiting her a few days after her release.

Amy could still vividly recall the feline's rigidly stiffened posture as she stood in her doorway, un-camouflaged mortification muddling her amber eyes, a sour expression twisting her features disarray. And with a throw of her pride, Blaze had profusely apologized for her failed rescue aboard the Egg Carrier and of course for Silver's rudeness.

Blaze had even formed a sort of friendship with Cream. Strange considering their antithetical personalities, but they somehow made it work, both giving a little of each to their slowly growing bond. Amy was a little envious of it. Such a relationship had never worked well between her and Sonic.

Amy's relationship with Sonic was. . .different. Distant. There was a corrosive bitterness, similar to that of battery acid lingering in the slicks of her tongue. It wasn't that she was angry, the bitterness the result of the unresolved—undeveloped conflict of the past resulting in flicks of awkwardness embittering their surroundings.

Amy promised she would approach the subject sometime in the near future, but for now the subject laid within the confines of her mental shelf, the impermissibles, as she called it, adoring such other subjects such as her current Maria incarnate issue, or her general twists of agitated guilt.

However, the guilt she had epitomized over the passing months seemed to diminish by the day. This resulted in a lightness in her joints, allaying the long embodied tension stiffing them. There was a bounce in her steps, confidence broidered in her every action, and it was all unfamiliarly uplifting. A genuine cheer had broken through her farce one, blanketing her with a sort of warmth that tugged her lips up to a small, somewhat taut smile.

But there were, of course, the nights where she twisted and turned, tangled in her sheets, the bed covers a constraint to her. Her chest would compress, every breath she took would heft her lungs with a leaded weight. Her residual guilt would slick around her heart, clutching the emotionally battered organ with a mournful clasp, cursing her for living life idyllically.

But those were her off days.

Her days of euphoria arose with the removal of her heavily weighted casts. The braces were unclipped, her casts sawed through, opened up to manifest weakened legs.

Amy had scantly tamed the power of hedgehog velocity, near non-existent in her case, never bothering to cultivate the ability as her hammer was more suited to combat. Yet she found herself saddened by the doctor's news; losing what menial speed she'd been able to harness, lost as a result of her fall.

But hope wasn't lost. Shadow had offered to assist her in rehabilitating her speed.

"You don't have to," she'd insisted. "I wasn't fast to start with."

The confession seemed to appal him, the emotion masked with a look of indifference.

"I could teach you, if you'd like."

"You really don't have to—"

"Tomorrow. Station Square Park. Seven a.m. sharp."

GUN had enforced strict scheduling onto Shadow, Shadow only able to spare an hour of his time before heading back to the base, a metaphorical collar tightened around his neck. Even with GUN's draconian agenda levied onto him, Shadow hadn't been lax on their time, sure to make every minute of their training count. Grateful as she was, Amy couldn't help but wonder if it was her confession that had distressed the crimson streaked hedgehog, more than he'd let on, anyway.

It had been difficult to teach Amy the ways of hedgehog agility. It was, after all, something that came naturally to those that harnessed its speed—it was difficult to explain to those who've never experienced its wind whipping indulgence, and so their daily, periodic training often resulted in Amy's failure. To make matters worse, Shadow was a strict teacher unable to accept her failures.

"This is why the Doctor abducts you so often," he spat. "You're weak."

Amy, unused to such harsh treatment, had requested more lenience from his brutal exercises.

"Go easy on you? Ha! I don't think so."

But it wasn't all bad. As time passed, Amy began to grasp a vague understanding of his words. Phrases like 'Let it come to you', or 'Don't force it' dissolved through their cryptic connotation, eliciting an understanding quiet through the buzzing confusion of her mind. Energy thrummed under her skin, radiating her with warmth and a hyper-awareness of her surroundings.

The feeling was surreal. It hadn't come easy to her, the energy eating away at her stamina as she embraced the feeling of supersonic speed. Her joints felt lighter than air. Her blood, sweat and tears mingled into an exertion of her efforts, convulsed at her lowest point of exhaustion, exhausted to an almost primal state of being simply to feel the momentary, undeniable spark of liberty.

She stared at her target, Shadow, standing across the fields, an onyx blur in the distance.

And so she ran.

A vigor burst within. It had been a minimal detonation of energy, but enough to leave her feverish with ardour. The rush of wind was like a drug that left her higher than morphine. So she ran and ran, squeezing every bit of energy she could into her steps.

A single moment had passed before she stood in front of her teacher, gasping for breath, leg muscles pounding painfully, warning against future activity, but the pain dulled in comparison to the sudden swell of elation in her chest as she realized Shadow was inches close of proximity. She practically trembled in excitement. "I-I did it!"

"Well done."

Hands clasped over her knees, she peered up at Shadow who, to her surprise, mirrored her expression of exasperated joy. It synthesised with a pride in her growth mixed in with a pleasant twist of awe.

She was admittedly taken by the sight, unused to such soft, amiable expressions dominating his usually flinty mask. She captured the moment.

Her eyes had lingered longer than necessary.

* * *

Amy pushed through the door of Bakery Vanilla, the chime of the bell drawing Cream away from her daze. She smiled warmly, the curve of her lips lingered with sleep, greeting Amy from behind the register. "Hello, Amy! What brings you here?"

She shrugged. "I thought I'd stop by." Her eyes panned over the display of scrumptious looking pastries presented beautifully behind a glass case. "Got anything new?"

She nodded. "Mom's put up a new item on the menu." She motioned towards a strawberry shortcake, its base consisting of sponge cake, whipped vanilla cream and jam filling layered in-between the sections of confection. The pastry was drizzled over with a rich strawberry sauce, topped off with its large candied fruit.

"Looks good! I'll take one."

"Great. Just give me a moment." She pulled at the knot of her flour powdered apron, throwing the kitchen wear aside as she treaded through the kitchen. Amy idly watched her friend, Cream propping a foot stool under the row of cabinets. She pulled on its handle, opening up to the inside compartment. She was standing on the tips of her toes, arm outstretched for a plate too high from her reach.

"Do you need any help?"

"N-No. I think I've—_Whoa_!" Cream cried out, lurching forward as she slipped off the edge of the stool.

Amy pivoted forward, time's acceleration slowing to a molasses like speed. Cream's large, tawny tinted ears waved through the stagnancy of time as she tipped forward, her large, chocolate brown eyes widened at the impending doom that was to befall her. But time returned back to its chronological structure, Cream plunging into Amy's arms.

Amy steadied her up to a stand, a bewildered expression crossing the rabbit's face. "Huh? Weren't you just—"

Flipping a 'peace' sign, Amy flashed a complacent grin. "Sonic's not the fastest hedgehog in town anymore."

Amy and Cream sat in the small leather cushioned chairs of Vanilla's bakery. She ravaged through her pastry, but was careful to savour every bite as customers began to trickle into the store for the morning rush, Vanilla managing her customers with cordial hospitality, and in-between forkfuls, Amy had told her younger friend about her endeavours in flourishing her speed with Shadow as her teacher.

"That's great, Amy! It's good to see you're doing well after. . .you know."

"Yeah, well I can't get hung over it forever. Besides," she continued with a playful roll of her eyes. "I know how you worry."

Much to her dismay, Cream reached over for a forkful of her shortcake. "Hey! I paid for that." she snapped, but Cream only smiled at her annoyance, sounding an approving hum at her mother's latest culinary creation.

Her smile was quick to dispel, a thought contorting her features with concern. "So, how are things with Mr. Sonic?" Cream, reanalysing Amy's tale, had noted the vague—no—complete void of mention of the blue blur. A very strange, very rare occurrence in their more conventional discussions.

"Things are _okay_, I guess. . ." she trailed off stigmatically. She had hoped Sonic wouldn't surface in their conversation, she'd practically prayed for it. In retrospect, Amy should have realized the gall lunacy of the thought. Amy, forlorn in her love for Sonic, practically spasmed at the mere mention of his name. But Sonic wasn't _exactly_ a sensitive issue any more, Amy had moved past that, still, she found no joy in her acknowledging him. "I mean, I haven't exactly _talked_ to him since our last meeting."

She cocked her head. "Your last meeting?"

"You know, with you me and Shadow."

"That was two months ago!"

"Technically, one month and twenty three days," she argued feebly. "Besides, it's not like I can just meet with him whenever I want. He's a hero, remember? He's needed in plenty of other places besides Station Square." Did she have to mention the Little Planet, Angel Island, or—dare she say it—Sonic's little story book adventure, the dimension in which Sonic so ardently defends his saving of the world? She was less dogged to use the latter example, as she was skeptical of the story herself, it certainly wouldn't have been the first time Sonic made up excuses in his ditching her, but anything to strengthen her argument.

Cream crossed her arms. "And since _when_ has that stopped you before?"

Oh, god. She was giving her _that_ look. It was an acute—yet endearing and adorable—glare dueted with thinned lips arched to a frown, signalling her message of 'you should know better, Amy'. It was then, of course, Amy caught the lace of disappointment sown in her features. It wasn't exactly a rare look (which probably said a lot about their relationship) but it never failed to couch her with shame.

The look was quick to expunge, fading away to divulge an empathic look creasing her brows, her glassy eyes descrying her demeanour. "Oh Amy,"

Amy blinked, taken aback by the sudden shift of mood. "Cream? What's wro—"

"I know it must be hard to face Mr. Sonic after what happened, I really do, but that doesn't mean—" She turned away.

"Cream?"

"That doesn't mean you should use Mr. Shadow as his replacement."

"I—_what_?" Where had she gotten _that_ idea? "No—Cream, _no_!" she cried over her cynic look.

"I would never. . ." She attempted to revive the continuity of her inept argument, but Cream's incredulous glare rose on her nerves, her tongue stumbling awkwardly though poorly sounded, fumbled words.

"_Look_," she hissed. "I may have mistaken Shadow for Sonic _once_, but that doesn't mean I'm deluding myself."

Cream deflated at her statement. "But—"

"No!" she cut in, sliding her plate towards her. She had lost her appetite. "Shadow is just a friend. A good one at that. He's _nothing_ like Sonic. Just because I'm hanging out with him and not with Sonic does _not_ mean I'm using him as a _replacement_." She spat the word as if it bore the most vile, disgusting connotation behind its simple lettering.

She stood up, her chair grating against the floor with a shrill cry.

Without a word of goodbye, she left the store, ignoring the pointed stares of the other customers.

* * *

Amy gobbled on her excessively salted potato wedges, swallowing the half chewed mush with superfluous guzzles of her cola. _Awful, disgusting, gross! Who actually eats this stuff?_, she thought as she took an incriminating bite of her cheese burger. Amy had never been one to eat her sorrows away, but flares of scorching acrimony had always been something else altogether.

She was sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair, cushioned by a lumpy, unevenly stuffed seat cover.

The scent of grease had drawn her to one of the few burger parlors in Station Square. Shadow, although brusque in his reluctance, guested her on her trip to the parlor. He'd lingered in idle silence, ordering nothing to speak of, an evident revolt apparent in his placid features. He regarded Amy's gluttonous manner with disgust, Amy—unaware or uncaring—resumed her deriding rant.

"Using you as a replacement?" she shook her head, scoffing at Cream's allegation. She had really taken one step forward and two steps back with that statement. "I couldn't believe she said that."

"Hm,"

"I mean, no offence, but you're no Sonic."

"I'll take that as a compliment." he drawled in obvious disinterest.

Amy huffed, miffed at his indifference. "You're supposed to be engaged in my rant."

He crossed his arms, the modicum of annoyance discernable in his stare. "Is this the only reason you've called me out? Surely by now you understand my strict scheduling."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. It's your lunch break, isn't it? Besides, friends are supposed to help friends in times of need, or in this case, lend an ear. You know, it's when you actually _listen_ to what I have to say?"

He paused, nonplussed at her statement.

"What?"

"I'm your. . ._friend_?"

She flushed, humiliated. Heat torched the surface of her skin, her muzzle blossoming in a striking coral pink. She was hit with simultaneous waves of abasing indignity as she spoke. "Well, yeah, I always thought we were. I mean, I was under the impression—I mean it's totally fine if you don't want to—"

"No—no. It's fine."

"Well. . .great."

There surfaced a silence in their conversation. It felt especially quiet with the discontinuance of Amy's philippic rant. It wasn't awkward, per say, but it wasn't particularly comfortable either. The warmth of their verbally instated friendship eased the kinks in the silence, but it was a nice lull of quiet. Both enveloped in the tingling fervor of the moment, Amy more so, taking hesitant glances at the hedgehog sitting across from her as she flashed brief, timid smiles.

And at that moment, her chest pricked with _something_. It was a moderately painful feeling, in the emotional sense anyway, but not _awful_. It was. . .nice. Nice. . ._nice_, no! It wasn't _just_ nice. It wasn't the word she was looking for, yet it was the only word she found adequate enough to define the _nice_ tension, the _nice_ feeling, the _nice_ moment. No, it was . . .it was—

Familiar.

An image of her cerulean blue hedgehog trickled through her memory banks. He was posed candidly, determined grass green gaze piercing those that met them, a signature smirk lighting his features

It was. . .

A change of heart?


	8. Arguments and Bitter Parting

A/N: This story is off hiatus. I'm finally free of everything, so I decided to get back to finishing this.

I _was_ frustrated with this story, but I did enjoy writing for _most_ of it. After some thought, I think I've finally got my head around exactly how I want to write this story and how I'm going to end it. So here it is.

* * *

Amy sensed something amiss in the ordinary fine day of Station Square.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she felt the looming sense of foreboding, bustling through the afternoon streets, lunch-box in arms.

Amy had fallen into an almost tedious routine, spending the wee hours of the morning prepping luxurious lunches for her daily afternoon meet-ups with Shadow. The smell of smoked spices and sweet-scented pastries often wafted through the cracks of her door and open window, drawing the attention of her particularly gluttonous neighbours. And Amy wasn't hoggish, more than happy to let others sample her dishes, preening in their showered praise. Lingered thoughts of her stoic friend's succinct yet flattering comments on her culinary dishes a motivation towards sharpening her skills.

Cream, her fretting and mettlesome friend, was still a skeptic, doubting Amy's ambiance towards the straight-laced hedgehog. Amy couldn't fault her completely. Through the outsider's eye, it appeared Amy had a deluded hero complex coupled with Sonic replacement tendencies. Not that anyone dared say it aloud. Oh no. Her friends had more respect (pity) for Amy to ever do anything so crass.

It was the way they looked at her. Eyes hardened with disapproval, more so when found in Shadow's company. _'Look at her, thinking Shadow could ever replace Sonic.', 'Oh Pinky, this isn't you.',_ or a blunt _'Wonder what Sonic would think.'_

Amy was more perceptive than her friends realised, their unspoken words screamed louder than thought possible.

Something was bubbling in her core, an undistinguishable murk, dark and ugly, growing and relentless against her 'everything's fine' silence. And so, Amy woke at the crack of dawn, stiff joints stretched across her crumpled sheets. She tiredly rubbed at her eye, blinking away the half-dried sleep gunk from her ducts when, through her hazy conscious, thought grudgingly,_ Today is going to be an awful day_.

And she'd paused, mid-rub, unsure where the thought had processed. If anything, Amy was quite looking forward to today. Amy, carefully cataloguing Shadow's tastes, had a special dish planned for this afternoon's lunch. She'd gone to bed already perceiving Shadow's (hopefully) awestruck reaction to her latest culinary creation. Amy had been quick to reprimand herself for the clingy, overbearing nature of her thoughts as she snuggled into the coolness of her nylon pillows, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

Amy shook her head, dismissing the seemingly odd thought, engaging in her morning routine with patterned diligence.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Arguments and Bitter Parting

* * *

She changed into her alabaster lined red dress and marched into the kitchen, the strings of her apron tied into a loose knot behind her back. Amy had been meticulous as she prepared her needed cooking utensils. She rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, setting her ingredients on the counter. She hummed a gentle tune as she browsed through her spice rack picking at an array of diverse flavours.

Her concentration was at an all-time high; fastidious in the precise temperature of her cooking oil to the thick cuts of meat she blazed to perfection. She seared various, colourful vegetables to a soft crunch Shadow seemed to prefer, a stop-light of peppers, carrots, asparagus. She whipped up a bowl of potato salad, an addition to his side dish as she levied a pot of water onto the stove.

Waiting for the water to boil, Amy shifted her attention towards dessert, her speciality, of course. She hoped to try out a new recipe she'd cultivated one lazy afternoon. It had come to her like a bolt of lightning, shattering through her sleepy daze. She'd bolted upright, foraging her room for a working pen and paper, scribbling the idea at hand. An apple pie. Seemingly simple, in retrospect, but it was the pie's secret ingredient that put her pen in motion, scrawling a pattern of letters moments before her mind could catch up. Ingredients, measurements, _specific_ directions unfamiliar to Amy but welcome all the same.

Amy pulled out her moulded pie crusts chilled from the freezer. Letting the dough thaw, Amy worked her way through the pie's filling. McIntosh apples, thinly sliced, a cup of sugar, a sprinkle of cinnamon, a dash of vanilla, these ingredients Amy mixed vigorously into a glass bowl. She added a beaten egg and a pinch of salt to the sepia mixture in addition to her _secret_ ingredient.

Gingerly layering the base of the crust on the bottom of the tray, Amy scooped the caramel glazed apple filling onto the platter till it brimmed over the edge. She then proceeded to layer the filling with top crust, slitting the dough with a cutting knife as she popped the tray into the already pre-heated oven, propping the door closed.

Amy leaned against the countertop, breathing a weary sigh that feathered with an odd wisp of nostalgia.

She left her apartment promptly that afternoon, off to meet Shadow at GUN headquarters. They often broke for lunch under the string branches of the willow tree, their bench located in the outskirts of the base's recreational park.

Her heart panged with a dull ache whenever she came into view of their designated spot. Memories she was desperate to suppress surfaced through her resistant conscious. Despite her resolves in moving forward, gloom stirred underneath her placid mask. Amy endeavoured to deny the pettiness of her own emotions, but she knew she was still bitter against Sonic, envious of Blaze, vindictive against the Doctor. And it was all ugly, ugly, ugly!

However her corrosive emotions, she deemed, were insignificant compared to the undeniable sense of loss she harboured deep in the hollows of her chest. Amy would often catch herself sighing wistfully, her thoughts exploring the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' of that fateful day.

As always, Amy was pulled away from her pensive thoughts, her name called out by a deep, almost lyrical, voice.

"Rose."

She grinned. "Shadow!"

They sat on the opposite ends of the bench, the sweltering summer air breezing through the tufts of Shadow's fur and the sharp ends of Amy's quills. They ate in silence, Amy helping herself to a serving of cold pasta. Taking a bite, Amy not-so-subtly observed her friend through an anticipating side glance.

Shadow swallowed the remains of his sliced bit of meat, wiping at the juice that trickled from the corner of his mouth. "It's good," he said with the sort of blandness that might have fooled one into thinking he possessed a holier-than-thou attitude, but Shadow ate the assortment of her dishes with the sort of eagerness unmistaken for suppressed gluttony.

It brought a small smile onto her lips.

Amy and Shadow didn't talk much, their conversation lulling from one topic to another. It was just as she liked it. Nothing too serious, just trivial conversation that Shadow was more than happy to take part in. It was surprising considering his usual terseness. Amy liked to think it was his escape from the harsh realities of life, the trivialities of their talks, a momentary forgetfulness, a distraction from the dreading approach of a fall of his character. Maybe then they'd have something in common.

But that was just her wishful thinking.

Their hour was almost up, their dishes clean of food. Shadow cleared his throat and made a move to get up until Amy promptly sat him back down.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? We haven't had dessert yet!"

"While I appreciate it, I don't have the time―and I'm quite full."

"Don't be silly, you have plenty of time." Well, ten minutes, but that was besides the point. "And don't give me that 'full' nonsense. You're a growing hedgehog. If you want to get bigger, you're gonna have to pack more food in that tiny stomach of yours―" Amy cut her sentence abruptly, realising two things: one, Amy had totally come off as a mother hen, if not nagging. And two, Shadow was biologically immortal. There would be no growing for him any time soon.

If her words had affected Shadow, he made no qualms to show it.

"A―Anyway," she stuttered, clearing the table for their dessert plates. She set the pie between the two of them, picking at the aluminium foil to reveal the pie's golden crust. The delectable smell of apple-cinnamon wafted under both hedgehogs' needle like noses; the candied scent more potent as Amy cut the pie into eighths, setting a slice onto Shadow's plate.

"Apple. . .pie?"

She nodded. "Yup, I made it this morning." She took note of his disconcerted look. "Shadow? Are you alright?"

He held his fork, cutting through the buttery layer of the crust. "Fine," he said, almost snarling.

Amy dismissed his miffing. She reckoned he was peeved by Amy's insistence on his staying.

Amy smoothed the back of her skirt, sitting back down as she served herself her own slice. She indulged in a large slice of pie, the apple-cinnamon filling tingling her tongue with a sweetly sharp taste, softened by the buttery goodness of the crust. Amy truly had outdone herself. Surprising, considering it'd been her first attempt.

The clang of a fork drew her attention back towards Shadow.

Something was wrong.

Shadow appeared distraught. His brows were drawn together, furrowed in anger, eyes glassy as he peered down at his half-eaten dessert, crimson orbs wavering between fondness and antagonistic disgust. He had his gloved hand slapped over his muzzle as he quietly muffled, "Sour cream." The words laced with a bitterness akin to the vengeful hedgehog she'd first come across on the ARK.

Surprise flickered across her features. _The secret ingredient_. "How did you know?"

His stare hardened.

_Oh_.

An image, faint and unfamiliar, surfaced through her secondary, opaque memory. A kitchen. It was compact and out of date, incongruous to the technologically advancing setting of the ARK. Shadow and Maria had been situated to the canteen, far from the other occupants of the ARK.

The isolation had brought Maria a great deal of stress; the walls between Maria and humanity constructed once again.

In an attempt of relieving herself of lack of company, Maria gyrated towards baking, a hobby of hers. She had busied herself, baking an assortment of desserts with varying success rates, Shadow a judge of her cakes, dessert tarts, muffins, cookies. And Maria had come across her speciality soon enough. Savoury Apple pie.

Amy paled.

Shadow looked like he was about to be sick. _It's just like_―

Panicked, Amy blurted, "I'm not Maria."

His head snapped up to meet her gaze. "_What?_"

"I. . .I just. . ."

"You're _nothing_ like her."

The darkness plumbed. Like a wisp of smoke, it wreathed around her mind taking control.

She snapped.

"Then stop looking at me like that!" she said sharply, only to receive a puzzled look. "Oh, don't give me that. You know exactly what I mean. You look at me like we share fond memories, or something. Only, I wasn't even alive to live them! So who else, in your 'vast', fifty-year, social circle could you _possibly_ be thinking of when you get that reminiscent look in your eye? Hm? Gerald Robotnik? Abraham Tower?"

"Then cease your _coddling_."

Amy flinched at his icy tone. "What do you―"

"Your overprotecting nature," he explained. "You emit an almost guilt like force whenever I'm in your presence. Whenever you. . ."

"_Act_ like Maria?" she offered.

"No!"

"You know, despite your beliefs, I'm actually not stupid," she yelled. "Everyone. . .everyone thinks I'm letting you take Sonic's place, that I'm using you as some sort of _replacement. _No one ever assumes it's the other way around. And while I may be a coward, avoiding Sonic for so long, at least _I'm_ not using others."

He was appalled. "How _dare_ you assume―I would never use you as a substitute!"

"Then why? Why don't you look at me like I'm Amy Rose?" Her tone was dithering between fury and flooding waves of anguish. "Back on the ARK, when we talked, you weren't as rude as you could've been. It was because I reminded you of Maria, isn't it? You said so yourself!"

"_Yes_, you share a few similar aspects of your character. That doesn't mean I've deluded myself into believing you're the embodiment of a girl that has long since passed." He breathed an exasperated sigh. "I meant what I said. You are nothing like Maria. You're loud, energetic, rash and often times obnoxious, healthy. You're. . ."

_Everything Maria ever wanted to be_.

The words went unspoken, but Amy winced as if it'd been screamed in her ear.

The hourly chime of the base's clock tower rung hollowly, signalling the end of their conversation.

"I have to go."

Amy didn't respond, a glare shadowed under her bangs.

Shadow levelled the look with a scowl, yet his red eyes gleamed with the slightest indication of hurt as he turned away, heading back to GUN Headquarters. His retreating figure tugged sombrely at her heart and without conscious of her own volition, Amy outstretched her arm, lips formed to sound the syllables of his name.

"Sh―" And she quickly caught herself, arm retracted, lips pressed tightly.

He was already gone.


	9. Chaos Emeralds Thief

A/N: I'm sorry for any typos I may miss. I know how annoying those can be.

* * *

She was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog.

It was an odd thought that surfaced through her prevailingly indignant state of mind. Amy trekked through a mud ridden forest, the squelching sound of her boots made against the sodden soil only worsening her mood. She was soaked to the bone, rain-slicked greenery cutting through the sides of her face as she hurried forward. The roar of thunder loomed from behind, faint streaks of lightning brightening black clouds.

"Stupid Eggman! Who does he think he is?" Amy kicked a nearby pebble with resentful intent. The stone bounced off the bark of a tree, striking painfully against the cap of her knee. "Ow. . ." she whined, soothing the hastily bruising joint.

To adequately explain Amy's present situation, one would have to turn the clock back a few hours prior, when the sun was at its peak, the weather cordial, and Amy's mood only beginning to sour.

Leaving the military base, she had taken her usual route, fully intending to go home―to rage? To cry? Perhaps both―when, at the turn of the road, she was cornered by the Doctor. His tinted sunglasses gleamed in the afternoon sun, his grin―wide as ever, menacing and purposeful. Her legs throbbed at the sight of him, a psychosomatic ache that stiffened her joints to the point immobility. She was posed in a mid-running position, one hand stationed behind her back if the situation called for the summoning of her hammer. Her face contorted in hideous rage, her mind retelling forgotten stories of the days Amy was rendered helpless by the evil Doctor, stories she would much rather stay forgotten.

Amy wore a brave face. Inwardly, however, she sensed fear crawl through the backs of her mind, whispering the inevitable calamities of her encounter with Eggman. But her faux valiancy must have fooled the Doctor somewhat. He was on his guard, assuring Amy he'd approached her bereft of harming intent. He wanted to 'talk' with Amy, _"to make a compromise, if you will."_ And perhaps it was the absurdity of the situation, or her possibly periling curiosity that led her to follow the Doctor to his base. And talk they did.

Or so it seemed.

She would rather not delve into the details of their ornery exchange. She instead harboured a strange desire for the oddities and bitterness of the day to wash away with the evening rain.

Her anger, calming at sporadic rates, still seethed like a hot pan under running water. Warmth stirred behind the cheeks of her rain-streaked skin, a symptom of a developing cold, Amy discerned. Miserable and wretchedly chilled from the downpour, she found, in her irate state, her thoughts gyrating towards Shadow. She thought of his ebony sheen under the sun's light, the white tufts of fur, his pointed crimson gaze, and small, yet often times mocking, smiles.

She loved him, she realized. Every part of him. From the aloofness of his character to his brief displays of tender care. He was perfect, exceptional, inimitable to Amy.

She was overcome with the dangerously possessive yet equally acclimatized sense of 'he's mine'. She harboured a warped sense of protection for the hedgehog. The unusual revelation for these new found feelings consuming her―frightening her, even.

And then Sonic appeared.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Chaos Emeralds Thief

* * *

It was awkward.

A silence stood between the two estranged friends, booming louder than the crash of thunder, the heavy patter of rain, and the sharp howls of winds.

"A―Amy," he startled. He spoke her name with characteristic hesitancy, and she was reminded of happier days and cloy displays of affection. Quite nostalgic.

"Sonic."

His eyes wandered the forest, a gloved hand tangled through his quills and with a strained laugh asked, "So. . .where's Egghead?"

"Eggman? Oh, he's. . .gone."

He blinked back surprise. "Gone? But weren't you―the others said you were kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?"

It was then Amy understood: her run in with Sonic had been more than mere coincidence. He'd been looking for her, for quite some time by the looks of him. The signs had eluded her. He was erratic; his ordinarily relaxed build rigid from suppressed nerves. Stigma weighed heavily on his easy grin. It was an anguished expression that may have once brought Amy a stab of sadistic pleasure, but now. . .

"Weren't you?"

"Well. . ._sorta_," she dragged on the word. "But I kinda just. . .left."

Sonic looked unconvinced. "I'm fine. Really."

"Eggman just let you _leave?_"

"Yeah, well, the thing is. . .he didn't _exactly_ kidnap me," she began. Sonic's expression contorted unpleasantly, puzzlement writhing towards cynic suspicion, a look often reserved for the Doctor. Amy recognized the dangers of their conversation as well as its potentially deviating route. Amy had willingly followed the Doctor to his base. Eggman, her long-time enemy, the man who'd left her for dead, destroying the rapport friendship between Sonic and Amy.

She was such an idiot.

"Then what did he _do?_"

"Nothing! Well, not _nothing_. It's―well, we just had a little exchange. I got off easy. I'm fine so. . .you don't have to worry."

He frowned, his brows drawn together in a culpable manner. "Well if you're really alright," he sighed. "I just thought. . .eh, well never mind."

She contemplated her next words.

There was nothing more Amy would've liked than to put the adversities of Eggman's evil plot behind her, moving on with life; it was a paramount dream of hers left unfulfilled. She coped in the aftermath of the encounter, assuring her friends that she could grapple through the worst―assuring herself that she was fine, that everything was fine. But was it really? Actions spoke louder than words and she knew words had done little to tame the darkness that seemed to gorge her within.

It was imperative that she face her fears head on―face _Sonic_ head on in order to achieve inner solace.

"You were worried," she inferred. "You thought things had ended up like last time."

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, but made no progressions in speaking. He was at a loss for words, perhaps stunned at her blunt take on the situation.

"I, well―yeah. I did," he admitted.

A silence.

"Sonic, I'll be honest." She held her arms behind her back, hands clenched into fists. "What happened on the Egg Carrier. . .I've been holding it against you."

"Amy, I―"

She shook her head interrupting him. "When I woke up in hospital, I was bitter, angry, and even felt. . ." she swallowed. "Betrayed." She caught the slight wince in his stare. The word stung. "The thing is, and I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, but I was so _sure_ you were going to choose me. I thought. . .well I don't know what I thought. I guess I never expected your feelings for Blaze to run so deep―"

"No. Stop right there," he ordered. "Look, Amy. . .Blaze wasn't chosen because I _liked_ her or anything, or even because she's some sort of royal as Silver so eloquently put it. I just, well, I've never been put in a situation where I've had to choose before. Eggman had me dance to the beat of his drum and boy was I in synch." He sighed. "I know this all my fault and you have every right to hold it against me―heck I didn't even try to mend the broken―"

"Sonic, no. I'm sorry, you've got the wrong idea. I'm not trying to guilt you for this. I just want to reach an understanding. I mean, we haven't really _talked_ since it happened. Really, we've been dancing around this for months."

"You're right. Sorry for the whole avoiding you thing by the way. I should have. . .well. . .an understanding?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just talking with you. Maybe meeting more often?" And by that, of course, she meant a cease in their little game of cat and mouse.

"Sure, I can do that no problem!"

She clasped her hands in joy. "Oh, good! You have no idea how much this means to me, Sonic. You're―like really important to me. I'd just hate to lose you." Catching Sonic's squirm of obvious discomfort, she quickly added, "As a friend."

_And only a friend._

The thought should have stung more than expected.

It didn't.

Sonic radioed the others, ensuring Amy's safety as they all met within the vicinity of the forest, Station Square visible, the evening city line stark against the dark sky and its tenacious forest. It had been a somewhat touching reunion, Amy reacquainting herself with the Chaotix, who, to her surprise, had aided in her search. Rouge and Knuckles greeted her upon her return, Tails spluttering a series of questions to which Amy answered as best she could, noting the echidna's face contorting oddly.

Shadow stood in the distance, arms crossed, detaching himself from the relieving fervour of the atmosphere and Amy's chest panged in a feeling akin to guilt, a part of her wanting to apologize for their afternoon quarrel. She refrained, however, the insincerity of the apology, she sensed, would be palpable.

Knuckles gave Amy an odd look. "I sense a Chaos Emerald."

"Oh! That must be me." She rustled through the pockets of her dress. The indisputable glow of aureolin shined through the night, the emerald held gingerly in her palms.

"My Emerald! How did you get it?" Tails beamed.

She grinned, much to their amazement.

"I stole it."

* * *

She was woken up by the hammering on the door.

"Amy! Open up!"

Amy groaned, her pupils constricting in the light. Afternoon rays shone through the curtain of her bedroom, stifling the room with sweltering summer heat. She shed away her blankets, liberating herself from its constraining warmth. She stumbled her way through the hallways of her apartment, her lids heavy with exhaustion. She fumbled with the door's chain and without so much as a greeting, Knuckles burst through the open door, making his way into her living room.

"Knuckles, what are you―"

"You're not busy, are you?"

"Well no, but―"

"Great. I've called the others. We've all decided to meet here."

"Meet? I don't understand―"

"You will. Soon."

Over the course of the next hour, Amy busied herself in the kitchen. Wanting to keep the image of the good host, she set a kettle onto the stove and prepped a coffee bundt cake for her guests. Knuckles ignored her for the most part. He paced around her carpet floor, a determined look plastered onto his face as he muttered incoherencies to Amy's ears. She grew wary of her friend, about to comment on his disconcerting act when a knock on the door distracted her from confrontation.

The Chaotix were first to arrive, the detectives alert and on their guard. They were followed by Shadow and Rouge, clipped in tone and somewhat abrasive in their attitude. Next came Sonic, jovial as he whistled an upbeat tune, and Tails, reticent in his demeanour. They gathered in the living room, indulging in Jasmine tea and her freshly baked bundt cake.

"Well, Knuckles? What's so important that you had to gather us all here?" asked Rouge, her dessert fork twiddling between her fingers.

"They're gone." he muttered under his breath. "Five of the seven Chaos Emeralds I had under my guard. . .they're gone."

A dreading silence.

"Did Eggman. . ?" Sonic began.

"It's possible."

They all let out a collective sigh at the thought of facing Eggman. It had been three days since Amy was last 'rescued' from captivity. The weariness of the search still lingered in their bones, but no one could turn away from a mission with the Chaos Emeralds put into equation. They held obligatory attendance. Placed into the wrong hands and the world could soon face the inevitable fate of apocalyptic mayhem. A sure pledge from the Doctor.

Her friends opposed the Doctor, valiant in foiling his plans for world domination; however as his mind conjured nefariously clever methods in overtaking their morale, fear struck their hearts, growing like an enduring parasite.

"Um," Tails spoke up. "The truth is. . .my emerald is gone too."

"Tails! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" scolded Sonic.

His ears drooped, red colouring his cheeks.

Sonic turned towards Shadow. "Shadow? What about you?"

"In my possession as always."

"Alright, then. We still have a chance."

Sonic devised a plan: they would hunt for Eggman and steal back what was stolen. "Tails and I will take the X Tornado. We'll be on the lookout for Eggman's ships. Rouge, Knuckles, you guys search Eggman's underground lair in the Red Mountains."

"What about us?" rasped Espio.

"Chaotix, you can go down to Westopolis. There've been sightings of the Eggman hanging around. You guys can look into it. Shadow and Amy will go to the Mystic Ruins. Eggman has a base there still in effect. Alright? There's no time to lose. Break!"

* * *

The sweet song of birds couldn't lighten her mood, the warm kiss of sunlight could not aid in untangling her nerves, nor could the Mystic Ruins calming waterfalls ease her volatile state, working up her courage to talk to Shadow. _Actually_ talk to him. She had turned to the alternative roots of conversation, of course, commenting on the agreeable weather and such. All openings for idle conversation, however, were shot down by Shadow's angry silence.

Shadow climbed up the tall trees of the outer ruins noting any disturbances: slashed bark indicating the prior presence of Eggman's smaller aircraft, the breaking of branches, and copious loss of leaves. Amy remained ground level, searching moss-ridden roots and rain softened soil for tracks in obvious disinterest. The whole search proved pointless as the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Sonic and Tails searched the skies with nothing to report. Asides the few innocuous Egg pawns found on Westoplian streets, The Chaotix found no traces of the Doctor, and Rouge and Knuckles had yet to radio in any suspicions.

Shadow launched off a branch, landing in front of Amy.

"Find anything?"

"This zone's clear."

"So nothing, then."

He shot her a withering look and Amy half expected him to run off (with the expectance of her follow, of course).

He went on ahead, as anticipated, though walking. Slowly. It was somewhat unnerving. Such leisure speed was unsuited to him. And there was something _odd_ about his stance, linked to how he held himself. He was crypt, terse in mobility. The air stilled in his surroundings and Amy found herself short of breath. She followed Shadow with caution, falling just a few steps behind, paying him a tentative eye.

"You're tired," he remarked. "This late in the day. Why?"

Her fingers brushed the underside of a bagged eye. "Late night."

"Hm, well don't let it slow us down."

Amy wanted to say, 'The same goes to you, Shadow.' in a seething, resentful manner that adequately reflected her mood, but hesitated, her jaw snapping to a close. Like many, Amy had heard of GUN's branch closing in Spangoina and Chun-nan, resulting in drained funds, mass layoffs and the overworking of its agents. The spike in Rouge's unusually snappish attitude and Shadow's quiet exhaustion a direct link to GUN's current state.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Amy suppressed an inappropriate smile, elatedly surprise at Shadow's initiation at conversation.

"This isn't the Doctor's style. He's quite ambitious in his schemes―if not boisterous. He's never quiet."

"Yeah, I guess so. He _is_ a bit of a show-off. "

"It almost leaves me with the impression that this was not Eggman's doings."

She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

The tension rose, its tangibility heavy and thick, seeping through her fingers. She wished to diverge off topic and pick up on the more mundane, insignificant routes of conversation. She sensed their talk was dangerous, holding potential in disentangling the fabrics of their relationship. But suspicion wisped around the sensitive flesh of the heart, signalling the imminence of destruction.

"I'll admit, Rose. You almost had me fooled. However your story just wasn't adding up."

He turned to her. Crimson eyes locked with Emerald. A moment passed between them, a chance, she realized, offered to hinder his spirit obliterating deductions. Her cheeks warmed, oddly touched by the wrongly misplaced sentiment, yet she allowed her grace period to pass, acquiescing into the judging of her wrongs. A decision, she thought, she was sure to regret.

"Your first mistake was admitting you stole the Chaos Emerald when, in fact, the Emerald was _given_ to you by the good Doctor," he said. "Eggman would never lose sight of a gem so precious, at least, not without protest (lacking in your escape).

"Which leads me to believe the Doctor never kidnapped you at all. You were _led_ into captivity, were you not?" he asked rhetorically. "I've served under the Doctor for quite some time, if you remember. His methods of work are ingrained into my memory. He's rather skilled with his words, able to coerce one into doing his bidding and vow to promises once thought impossible.

"Now this brings your own motive into question. The why, the how, and my own queries, of course: What could Eggman _possibly_ have offered you in order to betray your friends?" His anger unsheathed unexpectedly, like a blade put against the throat of an unsuspecting traveller.

Amy offered a pained smile.

"Understanding."


	10. Maria and Amy Rose

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was busy, lazy, and my laptop conveniently broke down. Seriously. Over half this chapter was typed out by phone alone, so I hope it's not read _too_ awkwardly.

* * *

_Amy_ _Rose_, Shadow thought disgruntledly, what an enigma.

Enigma. The word was unsuited to a girl possessing a boundless innocence; an outlook of the world so pure it was borderline naive, really. Yet it was that naivete that had pulled him from his lowest point, putting to a stop the darkest hour. Malevolent schemes were foiled; lives had been saved―billions including his own. And gratitude was most earned to none other than the small wave of nostalgia elicited from her words.

There were times he found the girl strange, off balance even. She was a vigorous ball of energy. Kind and cheerfully amiable in character. She retained confidence in oddest of times and, he thought with a mental roll of his eyes, held unwavering affections for his ultimate rival. These traits compiled the character that was Amy Rose. However, these balanced traits shifted off their equilibrium on the night of the. . .incident.

Injured and repugnantly copper scented, Amy monitored him with a stare unlike her own. It was a lethargic gaze with reserved defeat and the tiniest hint of jubilance. She'd muttered words―memories Amy Rose held no part in. His aloof and often callous barrier, built from the tragedies of life, deteriorated revealing the shock etched into his features. Rose had caught him off guard once again.

Shadow witnessed the other faces of Amy Rose. Emotions lurking and curtained to all but Shadow. Acrimony, melancholy, a pensive depression, jealousy, and the sorrows of an unrequited love. True, these dispositions were not as upstanding to the girl he thought Amy. They were dark, one might even call them un-pure. Shadow set aside these criticisms as a bond, divergent from their previous, bloomed between them.

Her words articulated that fateful day was not left forgotten. They niggled at his mind, yet the topic never crossed their conversations. He feared the slightest hint of mention would chink the armor of their relationship, for it was fragile as it was durable.

Their conversations were an aspect of their friendship he greatly enjoyed. In truth there was not much they held in common, nevertheless, their antithetical differences artfully equated the both of them. Shadow was careful not to reveal too much, his past a vetoed route of conversation. He often fought vehemently for the concealment of his past. GUN frequently pestered the hedgehog on the antiquity of his memories, hoping to uncover any unlocated weapons on the already stripped ARK. Thankfully, Amy was never one to pry. Never with him anyway.

He felt a liable guilt towards Amy Rose. She hid much from him, yet divulged greatly in the process. Unintentional or not, Shadow was stripping her being layer by layer with the unconscious desire to know more. He disregarded the consequences of this discord and potentially dangerous repercussions of coming across her core. It was unfair. He was dismantling the workings Amy Rose with every deductive glance and tactfully terse initiation of conversation in the absence of doing the same.

His limbs stigmatically stiffened in shame at the thought. He'd meticulously avoided wayward behavior in fear of maudlin, in fear of exposing his disgrace. Surely, Rose would be disappointed.

He didn't want that.

Shadow sensed, much to his dismay, the sentiment oddly familiar. The ardent effort in averting feelings of discontent for his actions.

Vivid memories of his days aboard the ARK flooded the banks of his memories. Thoughts of Maria's gentle cobalt gaze came to mind, the mellowed tone of her voice whispering the innovations of an outdated field of science. Her laughs of happier days were something he held close to his heart, her smiles shedding light, pulling him through the darkest of times.

Without conscious volition, his blood chilled, the Maria of his memories, immaculate and pristine, formed into the familiarly coral hedgehog, her coy grin cutting through the fragility of Maria's smiles.

A part of him had hated her. Amy Rose. He'd despised her vitality, both in bodily and spiritual forms. Her active lifestyle, stemming from robust activities and trifling social activities was not something he himself was envious of, but pondered all the same. The amaranth hedgehog, he mused, was the very thing Maria had strived to become, an embodiment of her very desires, it seemed. But as their allied acquaintanceship leveled towards true friendship, Shadow found the flame of resentment flickering through the wind of reason. Rose was no longer the girl Maria fervently wished to be, Amy filed in a far corner of his mind, away from the memories of his late friend and the adversities that'd occurred aboard the ARK.

Yet nothing could equip him for Rose's later actions. With her emulated words spoken that momentous night still taking up his thoughts, her actions and culinary dishes, sparking recollection of his time with Maria, he discovered the border between thoughts of Amy and thoughts of Maria had thinned exponentially.

But if anything could solidify the mental border, it was Amy's evil deeds.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Maria and Amy Rose

* * *

"What on earth do you mean by that?" he asked, the seethe in his words stronger than he'd intended. No matter. His fury was justifiable. Questions plagued his mind like the infestation of insects in a well-gardened field of vegetation. What were her reasons? Why the Doctor? Shadow demanded more than a one worded answer. "Understanding," he scoffed, "What a broad and unspecific term."

Her fingers, interlaced, pressed tightly against the bones of her knuckles, her jade eyes regarding everything but him. Sweat beaded her forehead as she spoke, muttering unintelligible words, her tongue tied from the nerves of his unyielding scrutiny. "W―Well I need the seven Chaos Emeralds because. . .there's something I have to do." Her eyes, if only for a moment, sparked with resolution. "I didn't have any bad intentions, besides stealing them, I guess. . . I―I was only going to borrow them for a little while, I swear!

"But you're wrong. I haven't betrayed you―any of you! Eggman only gave me his emeralds because. . .he knew."

He raised a brow. "He knew?"

She met his eyes quickly tearing away her gaze. She chewed on her lower lip, contemplating her next words―if she planned to utter any. The seconds past, Shadow grew increasingly impatient. Forearms crossed, his finger jabbed relentlessly at his upper arm only pausing when Amy's unusually hushed voice reached his ears.

"That evil doctor. . .he knew my secret. I don't know how but―"

"A secret? Care to share?"

Her eyes widened, horrified. Unable to voice her revulsion to the idea, she furiously shook her head. "N―No! I wouldn't go through all this trouble just to spill everything to you!" She winced at her words, her reply coming off as an oddly unsolicited insult. She tightly clasped her hands, gaze lowered to the ground. "Please Shadow, I know you don't trust me, but I _need_ your emerald."

He regarded her desperate eyes with an unsympathetic gaze. "What are your plans in having all seven Chaos Emeralds in your possession? You say you've no ill intentions, but I have no reason to believe you."

Her brows knotted, lips twisting oddly at his words. "You're right. Trust me, there's nothing I can say to make you believe in―" She paused offering him a hesitant glance. "Well. . .I can show you," she said, the uncertainty of her words, palpable.

His eyes narrowed. "Elaborate."

Her lips pressed tightly together seeming to regret her latter statement. Outstretching her arm towards him, traces of doubt and ambiguity expelled from her aura. "First, your emerald."

"This is a trick―"

She shook her head.

A moment of strained silence passed between them.

"Fine."

The emeralds were set in a meticulously constructed circle in which Amy stood within, stationed at its center. Smoothing the creases of her skirt, she lowered herself onto the ground, the front of her legs smushed against the precipitated soil. Recoiling slightly at the mesh of mud and grass against her skin, she evened the agitation biting at her face, alleviating the tautness in her expression. Her lids lowered, half-mast, serenity beginning to settle within when Shadow's voice broke through her concentration.

"What is it that you're doing?"

She peered an eye at him. "It's something I picked up from Knuckles."

"And that would be?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Ambiguity doesn't suit you, Rose."

She ignored the comment, her eyes drooping to a close. Darkness enclosed in on her, a calm washing over her diverted state. She extinguished flares of qualm and hesitation, maintaining her harmonized being. Brief periods of hushed calm passed, waves of doubt beginning to splash through her resolve, when, in an abrupt moment of clarity, a blazing flash of white light dazzled brilliantly under the darkness of her concealed lids, taking her aback. She was quick to revert back to her meditative state, fixating her focus onto that light, the light that would lead her down the path of her soul searching discovery.

.

.

.

It was a blanched field of white with the tiniest hint of lackluster beige, the drab colour enveloping the stark pink hedgehog in the meadow of nothingness. Her surroundings dull, boundless, and deafeningly silent unnerved her, an agitation building at her core―a fear for the unknown dangers lurking in the blank desolation. She took a breath, an inadequate attempt in appeasing her nerves. The air was stale chafing her lungs with every breath she took, her throat dry. She walked through the white abyss, anxious, the action laced with trepidation.

And then she spotted her.

Maria.

She was but a mere speck in the distance, but the aura of her presence was unmistakable; a correlation of sea breeze and fresh greenery in scent with the taste of a particularly bitter brand of medicine. A strange but interesting mix.

Her silent panic mouldered away with Amy's accelerating approach towards the girl. The human's expression, weary yet gentle, placified her features bringing into light the quiet beauty that was Maria Robotnik. Her hands were bound together by nimble fingers held behind her back. She waited on Amy who stood a mere hairs away from reach. Yet as her own gloved fingers came close to brushing against the girl's ghostly pale skin, she was deprived the chance of sounding the girl's name―taboo!―she turned to a run, her golden locks bobbing with movement.

And Amy paused, jaw slacked at the audacity―the _nerve_ of the girl!

"Hey!" she snapped, hurrying to catch up to her. "Wait!"

The hum of an engine revved under the soles of her boots, a strange calm bristling through her fur. Florescent lights hummed with life, it's dim, yellowing glow reflecting off the transparent glass of the ARK. Through it, a breathtaking view of the stars dusted across the dark matter of space aesthetically acquainted by the marble glow of the Earth.

Amy blinked, confused. Her surroundings seemed to have changed at a random interval. Interesting. She had little time to waste marveling at the astonishing abnormalities of her emerald induced state of mind, however; voices drew from the corner, and by the mint condition of the ARK, she was unsure whether she should duck behind a conveniently stationed box or stay where she was.

Sure enough, Shadow and Maria rounded the corner. They strolled the hall in idle chatter passing Amy without sparing her so much as a glance. So they _couldn't_ see her. She'd thought as much. This was a memory after all, though never had she called to mind her anamnesis from the outsiders perspective. Amy followed the pair, falling purposely behind. Muddled noise sounded through her ears. Low and incoherent, she dismissed it, tuning out the soft clamor as she drew her focus back onto the antecedent duo.

"Hm, I still think he dislikes me."

Maria giggled. "Oh Shadow, Abraham still needs a bit of time to adjust. I'm sure in the coming months the two of you will become the best of friends. Just give it time."

He grunted affirmatively. "If you say so."

"Maria, I know you can see me!" she accused, stomping forward.

The moment Amy had given her the indication of her irate approach, the corridor distorted in shape altering the breadth of the area. The artificial lighting darkened, compensated by the holographic glow of the technological intricacies of the ARK's cannon core. Gerald Robotnik stood hunched over the illumined keys of the cannon, hissing evils under his breath, a crack of light blazing the tail of his lab coat.

The automatic doors of the room were pried open by Maria's skeletal fingers. She peered through the small space, eyes shinning with worry. "Grandfather. . ."

Amy had manifested by Maria's side, positioned at the other end of the door. She stood rigidly, body stiffened from her own aberrant sense of wary caution. She cut Maria a glance before squinting through the darkened room ascertaining the man as the mad scientist known as Gerald Robotnik. Amy was sadly accustomed to the augmentative memory as she had been with the prior, a shared sensation of worry rippling through her chest.

"Maria, I know this isn't a good time but―Maria!" she called after her.

She stepped forward allowing the doors to open with her nearing. The crack of light broadened with the filtration of the foyer's incandescent glow, beaconing the attention of the particularly unstable man. His frenzied eyes were set upon the young Maria, his elongated mustache dampened with sweat. He breathed irregular―haggard breaths. "Maria," He feigned his cool. "what are you doing up so late?"

An afflictive silence tethered between the Grandfather and Granddaughter, the hushed quiet so arrantly prevalent left Amy in the midst of discerning the cryptic noise humming through her ears.

"Grandfather please don't," Maria begged seeing through his farce. "The people don't deserve this."

His fist smashed against the keys. "I have to! They've stripped me bare. My funding! My research! Don't you see? My endeavours to cure NIDS―to cure you. . ." Tears streamed his cheeks. "They hope to burn out the last light in my life and see me engulfed in darkness."

She adamantly reached out towards him. "I'll fight it," she declared boldly. "I won't let this disease that threatens to eat me inside out destroy me. I'll beat it and together we'll live in that wondrous blue planet till the end of our days. So please, stop this!"

Gerald took a hold of her unfurled arm and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Maria, you alone keep me sane."

Amy blinked catching Maria's frail smile in her peripheral vision. When her lids raised Amy found she no longer bore witness to the intimate moment between Gerald and Maria Robotnik, instead stood confined within the darkness of an enclosed room. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimness, catching sight of Maria's gaunt frame. She was leaned over Shadow's sleeping form, whispering in his ear.

The context of her words were lost on Amy, as was the memory. She'd no recollection of the imperturbable event unraveling in front of her eyes. Her voice, hushed as it was, was drowned out by the unascertained tone of something deep and sonorous. It corroded away her focus, a quibbling curiosity seeping through the cracks of her resolve.

And then the penny dropped.

Shadow. It was Shadow's voice.

It was in the midst of her epiphany did an abhorrent picture burn through her irises, the very essence of her fears manifesting. Her throat constricted, a web of venomous animosity cocooning her heart, squeezing away the goodness and buoyancy she possessed, like the juices of a ripened fruit. White dotted her vision, heat flushing her cheeks a deep red.

She fell faint.

* * *

_Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart._ The echidna's words were reiterated as Shadow discerned the murky, bedimming shade of the emeralds. A moment earlier, the Chaos Emeralds had hovered in levitation, encircling the younger hedgehog in its iconic band of colour, granting her skin a faint yet descrying golden hue. And Shadow had spoken to her through her comatose state, confessing to secrets that'd left her none the wiser. But the emeralds sunk to a fall, their sharp points embedded to the soil. They veiled a midnight black and Amy's rose fur darkened to a deep plum in colour.

Shadow knew hollering her name would do little to rouse her from her meditative state, but endeavoured in the attempt anyway."Rose―Rose! You must detach yourself from this dark form. Rose! Dammit!"

Disregarding the consequences of what was sure to be a foolish mistake, and quite frankly an asinine regard for his own well being, Shadow broke through the emerald barrier sensing the brunt of his actions instantaneously. His blood ran cold, as if kissed by the ice queen herself. The negative Chaos energy wreathed around his fur settling through his lethargic limbs as he fell pathetically to his knees, darkness creeping around the corners of his vision.

He reached out towards Amy, grabbing a firm hold of her shoulders. Her eyes, he noted in distracted interest, were as red as his own. Shadow's dark aura wisped along side Amy's, albeit his a corrupting and malicious gloom―dominating almost. Powered by his antagonistic musings of both past and present and the ugliness of his own heart, he fell into a hypnotic state.

* * *

In an ordinary night no different from another, Maria watched over her anthropomorphic companion, masking her pain, serenity in countenance, as the NIDS induced ache crawled up her skin. Her chest bloomed with a different pain, however. An amicably fervorous heartache in which she relished in.

It'd been a chaste, brief, and more importantly _unrequited_ brush of lips, deepening only to the slightest peck.

She kissed him.

The moment their lips met, Amy sensed it. The wave of Maria's emotions flooding into breadth of her lungs, drowning her from the sheer intensity of it all. Her love burned brighter than the North Star, bore more intensity than the disease threatening to consume her. Her ambitions—in time of their pressed lips—were shared with her. To fly the skies; to sail the the seven seas; to explore land unsought for by the mild-mannered, and so much _more_. But agony cloaked beneath those desires, a knowledge of her inevitable passing. She would soon part from her dear friend, her first and only love—

"Do you understand now, Amy?" inquired Maria's crystal voice.

She stood back amidst the blank fields of the white abyss, if anything, feeling more confused than ever. "No! This whole day has consisted of me chasing you while you. . . you've been strolling down memory lane! I went through hell breaching the trust of my friends—of Shadow and now I have nothing to show for it. So tell me,_ Maria_, what exactly is it that I'm supposed to understand?"

A cold wind brushed through her quills, an immature response if she'd received one. She recoiled at the unnaturally bare sensation, a chill circuiting up her spine when a gasp from behind signalled the presence of another being. Turning around, she caught sight of Shadow, shrunk down by the distance, his expression not one she was able to discern.

She approached him, the strides in her steps deliberate and purposeful. Her pulse quickened, face flushed a humiliating shade of red. She extinguished the flares of doubt heating her skin, challenged (intimidated) by the supposedly timid girl's assertion in her love for Shadow. And perhaps her reverence turned adoration for the ebony hedgehog couldn't hold a candle next to the intensity of. . .whatever that had been, but she wasn't willing to back down. That just wouldn't be Amy Rose.

"Shadow, I—" Oh, who had time for words. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. It was adverse to the chaste kiss he received from Maria. It was ardent, messy, desperate—but true to who she was. She ignored Shadow's grunt of surprise, nibbling on his lip, pressing their mouths together, gratifying in the oxytocin shared between them. To her delight, he relaxed into her embrace, returning her kisses, caressing her face, murmuring her name. . .

"Maria."

She slapped him.


	11. A Reluctant Refusal to Love

A/N: The events of Shadow the Hedgehog are slightly altered in the chapter.

* * *

Rejection was a high possibility.

Endless scenarios of the undesired conjured in the darkest corners of her mind. A rebuff of her advances―recoiling away as her mouth pressed against his, a hand indignantly wiping away at tainted lips, a menacing look leveled in the midst of a humiliating stretch of silence―, or a renounce of her feelings with the factual truth of the matter. "I thought you fancied the faker." A statement like that would certainly turncoat on her confession. And how would she respond? Exclaim that the brooding hedgehog was now the holder of her heart―that her feelings had simply found a new suitor? No. To say such things would define her love as something arbitrary and feeble; it was anything but so.

Her feelings for Shadow were unlike her prior infatuation with Sonic. She certainly loved him at one point, unwilling to undermine her adoration for the blue blur as simple hero worship―a crass assumptions of the naysayers―though his heroic qualities was something she revered, even now. There was a certain. . ._timidness_ in her approach towards Shadow. A Doubt. Insecurity. These feelings were often submerged in her previous love; a clingy possession of Sonic that flamed with ardent passion, unfaltering with every mile he ran away from her and every marriage proposal he turned down. But for Shadow. . .There was reserve. A consideration for _his_ feelings. Rejection would mean a cease in pursuit. Amy Rose would be willing to take 'no' as an answer.

_Slap_.

The sound reverberated through the bleakness of the ghost white abyss, echoing in the distance. Her hand numbed within contact, the action commended prior to forethought. He deserved it! How dare he murmur her name in their moment of intimacy, she thought venomously. She'd mustered the last of her courage, the memory of Maria's kiss still so raw, yet she disregarded the dark swell in her chest as she neared their distance. Did he have any sense of her wracked nerves? The effort it took to put herself out there? The sheer. . .

Realization struck, the pain dotting her palm slowly fading. She actually _hit_ Shadow.

Nobody laid a hand on the Ultimate Life Form. Not if they had a death wish.

Amy swallowed thickly, her finger slowly curling into tight fists as she peered at his expression. To her bewilderment, Shadow's demeanor was bereft of agitation and embitterment. His face froze in the direction he'd been hit, wide-eyed and face contorting to something akin to shock. He uttered not a word through the disquiet silence, breathing quiet―shaky breaths.

"Who are you?"

It was then Amy caught sight of her arm. It was gangly and frail, so unlike her thin, sturdy limbs. Her rose quills were finer in texture, feather light; hairs brushed her cheek and tickled the underside of her chin. Golden strands fell through her line of sight. She inspected the lock between her fingers, shock resonating through her chest. Slowly raising her hand to her face she was met with―_not_ her gloved fingers, but the pale hand of Maria Robotnik.

"_What_ are you?"

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Reluctant Refusal to Love

* * *

"_Wah!_ What happened?" Charmy circled the dark wisped pair, disturbed by their tainted forms, but neared closer―intrigued all the same. There was a cryptic air that plumbed the jungle, a magnetic pull that attracted onlookers, prickling hearts with desire, a longing to draw near. _Cross the emerald barrier_, it whispered, _Reach out and touch_―

"Charmy, no!" Espio pulled the bee by the wings, steering him away from the enticing force of the emeralds. "It's negative energy. Touch it and it will corrupt your soul," he warned ominously. Thankfully, his caution was heeded. Charmy squirmed out of the chameleons' hold safeguarding himself behind Vector's larger frame, his tail shielding Charmy away from the emeralds' influential evils. "But the situation remains unclear to me. What brought on this domineering evil? The Eggman?"

Vector thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Can't really say. Eggman's been awfully quiet."

The anthropomorphic heroes had grouped within the proximity of the Mystic ruins' jungles. After receiving no word from Shadow and Amy in the three ineffectively quiet hours spent searching for the evil Doctor, Sonic had called for a search. The Chaotix had been first to find the emerald afflictive pair; transceiver discarded in a thicket, Shadow and Amy confined within the emeralds' barrier in an unwavering comatose state with nothing but their queries to fill the dreadful silence.

"It wasn't Eggman," declared Knuckles. His arms crossed tightly over the expanse of his chest, violet eyes edged with nameless emotion. "They brought this on themselves. I've said it once and I'll say it again: Chaos is power and power is enriched by the heart." A pause. "Awfully dark ones by the looks of it."

"That can't be!" argued Sonic. "Amy can't harness the power of the Emeralds!"

"In battle, maybe." Knuckles scrutinized the pair, saying no more.

"What I'd like to know is how the emeralds conveniently gathered in the Ruins. There's no Eggman or traps to speak of. You have to admit, it's more than a little strange." Knuckles frowned. The bat raised a good point. "But more importantly, it seems _you_ couldn't sense the emeralds. Losing your touch aren't we, _Treasure_ _Hunter?_"

"What was that!?"

"Just stating the facts."

Tails stepped between them. "Guys, this is no time for arguing. Shadow and Amy are in serious trouble!"

Rouge sighed. "Fox-boy's right. What do we do?"

All eyes shifted onto the echidna. He flinched, startled by the sudden veer in attention, but quickly recovered answering, "There's nothing we _can_ do. _They_ have to rid themselves of the darkness lurking in their own hearts. It won't be easy, considering, and it's not really something we can interfere. But knowing Shadow and Amy, they'll pull through. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

She was Maria only in bodily form. The realization reverted her human demeanor. Her towering height regressed down to her proud ninety centimeters. Fair hair coiled into sharpened amaranth quills, her nose poised needled and dignified, her eyes goggled and emerald. Nimble fingers broadened into sturdy gloved hands. Her dress fanned out red in a warm gust of wind erasing all traces of the blue dress often worn by the human girl.

"A―Amy, what on earth―"

"I. . .it's not what it looks like. I―I'm not. . .that is. . ._Oh_, what's the point! You've already seen it. There's no point in denying it any longer!" She fell on her knees, defeat hefting her lungs with weight. This was it. Shadow would know. She would reveal the truths of her soul and be viewed as the 'Maria incarnate', just as Eggman foretold. She'd been so adamant in securing her own secrets not knowing the confidentiality of those secrets would so easily slip from her fingers. And it wasn't fair! She worked herself to the bone, detaching herself from the other entity that was Maria Robotnik, and for what?

Tears sprung her eyes. He would perceive the certainty of her words, knowing she and Maria indeed shared a soul and then he'd grant her that _look_―oh, how she _hated_ it. Things would never be the same.

She sniffled. "I'm Amy Rose. That's who've I've always been, but. . ." she gripped the edge of her skirt. "These days I'm beginning to think that isn't the case."

Shadow knelt by her side, his silence urging her to continue.

"It all started after Eggman abducted me at the Presidential ball―no even before then, I've always felt that something was. . .different―wrong, though I never could place what it was.

Everything changed the night Eggman forced Sonic to choose between me and Blaze." She poked at her temple. "Something went a little screwy up here, I guess. I began to recall many things, memories I was unfamiliar with." She looked up at him. "Don't you remember? What I said to you after you saved me?"

He laughed dryly. "How could I forget?"

Her mouth quirked a small, sad smile. "I wasn't really myself then. I thought I was her. Maria."

Amy could sense Shadow stiffen at her side. "After I woke up in hospital, I understood everything. All the questions I've ever asked myself, the ones _I've_ never been aware of, answered." She sighed. "And I hated it."

"Why's that?"

"Come on, Shadow. I think we both know the answer to _that_," she snapped, though lacking in its usual bite. "I discovered fifty long years ago, my soul struggled to survive in the body of poor, sickly, Maria."

There was a stunned silence. It rocketed Shadow's spine, tingling his nerves numbingly. "No. . ._no_. That can't be. Maria died fifty years ago."

"Yep," she muttered softly. "Nothing's changed there."

He huffed skeptically. "It's impossible. You can't _possibly_ expect me to believe―"

"Oh Shadow, I think you've always known." It certainly explained the unusual cordiality in his attitude towards her. Despite his arguments, Amy was unyielding in her beliefs, knowing there were otherworldly influences prompting his kindness. Her soul tethered itself to the ebony hedgehog. She imagined the unseen entity wisping through Shadow's ears, whispering the secrets of her soul, promising the reveal of his dearest friend.

She met his gaze. His eyes discerned the very flecks of her irises, searching for the dis-truths in her words.

A part of her relished in the blatant incredulity, content in the fact he hadn't held Amy and Maria as parallel figures in his life. And it was that part of her that wanted to swallow the words that had already been spit and grasp on to the small fragment of individuality she possessed. She longed to return to the days where she was ignorant of the other segments to her soul, the days in which guilt was the sole aspect to her misery.

Oh well.

She locked on his gaze. "When Maria first met you, you were angry. . .wild. The moment the door to your life pod was opened, you rushed to attack the first person you saw: Maria. She saw you coming, but she didn't move or scream. Instead she greeted you with a smile. That stopped you right in your tracks. She introduced herself to you, welcomed you with open arms. You two became fast friends."

His brows furrowed in displeasure.

"You would usually spend your days reading together, looking out the windows of the ARK to wonder life on Earth. She liked to confide in you. She would tell you all her hopes and dreams, puzzle the theories of life after death, and sometimes. . .tell you how scared she really was of her NIDS disease."

He frowned.

"But she didn't tell you _everything_, and you knew that. But you never pried; she was grateful for that. She liked to watch over you, and in turn, you watched over her. She wanted to protect you as much as you protected her. She did in the end, locking you in the _one_ escape pod aboard the ARK and―what were her last words again? Sayonara―"

"That's enough!" he snapped.

He sighed, a hand wracking through his quills. "This. . . is too much."

She flashed a faint grin "You're telling me."

Time passed through a long stretch of silence. Shadow spewed little doubt on her tale, asking no questions of Maria and pondered none on the theory of reincarnation―to be honest, she had little knowledge on the process; he probably knew that―content with silence. It wasn't a particularly tense quiet, anguished, if anything.

"I've lied to you once before," he confessed in the midst of the gloomed silence.

She cocked her head in confusion. Changing the subject, was he? Definitely not what she expected. "What?"

"When I invited myself into your home. I lied to you."

What was this? "Oh? About what?"

He told her.

Shadow could recall his fate after his battle with the Final Hazard.

As his golden light faded into the Earth's atmosphere, he hadn't simply vanished as he lead most to believe. No, it was in that moment he dissipated from the world's public eye did a man, who went by the name 'Black Doom', approach the hedgehog. He had rescued him from his passing fate, a plummeting fall through the Earth's atmospheric layers. But his recovery was not without price. Shadow had been saved, but left vulnerable.

Amnesia.

Shadow could call to mind a few fragmented memories. Too few to truly develop his own sense of moral and integrity. Black Doom used this to his advantage. The man stood as a sort distorted father-figure to Shadow; his DNA composed of the very fibers of the alien. Shadow followed his surrogate―in his eyes, anyway―father. He adhered the man's conquest of planets, soon coming across their ultimate destination: Earth.

He'd lived almost a month of his amnesiac lifestyle in the hands of Black Doom. He held little faith in the goodness of others, understandable considering the horrors he'd faced in his travels, but a single glance at the _wondrous_ blue planet had warmed his chest with indisputable warmth. A hope, a desire to safeguard the gorgeously azure globe.

Images of Maria flashed behind his lids. Her blonde hair, her soft cobalt eyes, her gentle tone of voice. It twined together with the voice of another, the context of the words akin to that of the other. _'Shadow I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance.'. 'For all the people who live on that planet. . .give them a chance to be happy.'_

He remembered _everything_.

Needless to say, Black Doom's army, the Black Arms, were hindered of their attack on Earth. Shadow charged for Black Doom, reprimanding himself for the repetitive essence of his nature. His vindictive loathing of humanity, his promise for revenge, his undoings of wrongs through a callous and violent approach. Determined to repent for his wrongdoings, Shadow exerted the last of his power, utilizing the power of Chaos Control to expel the Black Comet's dangerous approach to Earth. It was on the path of a treacherous collide with the Eclipse Cannon until being utterly obliterated by its blast.

"The experience adds to the endlessly long list of my shames." He crossed his arms, eyes averted. "But I had no idea you were guilted by my 'death'. I apologize."

She shook her head, misty-eyed. "No, no, it's alright. That was beautiful!"

He scowled. "Beautiful? Humanity was nearly enslaved by the alien race and my tale strikes you as. . _beautiful?_"

"Well, it's more inspiring than anything. Overcoming a dark period in your life, saving us all in the end; it's really admirable." She smiled fondly at him. It was a gentle expression that warmly lit her face. Her affable eyes glinted in high regard for the undeserving hedgehog, lips stretching out into a wide grin.

The look thwarted him from further argument.

"Rose, I have to ask," Heat singed his muzzle. Curiosity besting him, he discarded formal approach, going about-face to his concerns. "Why did you do . ._that?_"

She flushed scarlet, apologizing as she fumbled needlessly with her fingers. "I'm sorry I hit you." Her gaze lowered downwards. "Did it hurt?"

He glowered at her. "That isn't what I meant."

"What do mean? I don't understand―"

"_Amy_."

"Jeez," She threw her arms up in defeat. There was just no getting past him. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I like you, okay? Why else would I kiss you?"

He blinked. "But I thought the faker―"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and when's the last time I ever mentioned Sonic, _in front of you?_"

His brows drew together in ponder.

"Look, forget it, alright? What happened before is answer enough." She held her arm, self-conscious. "I actually feel kind of stupid. I knew there was no point in chasing you―that you only had Maria in your heart, but I foolishly pursued you and, well―look at us."

His heart pained at her words. "Amy, I―"

* * *

She gasped for breath, head thrown back as the soft glow of the moon kissed her face, the twinkling stars reflecting off the shine of her eyes. Her legs numbed under her weight, prickled with insensitivity. Hands grasped her shoulders, breath huffing against her cheek drawing her away from her mind numbing daze. She could hear a cheer out in the distance, though slightly incoherent to her ears.

She had been released from her meditative state, returning back to the reality of her world. No longer was she engulfed in the irritating white of the abyss, but the jungles' mesh of earthly colours. She was surrounded by friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, The Chaotix spouting chants and welcomes, and inquires for their well being. And she tried to answer, really she did, but all she could think about was Shadow, latched onto her shoulders and still so out of breath.

_What was he going to say?_, she wondered.

She passed out into his chest.


	12. Wooing Amy Rose

A/N: This chapter is quite conversation heavy. Hope that's not a bother to anyone.

* * *

"Oh, Sonic, if only you cared for me this much when I loved you."

Amy leaned back into her crisply sheeted hospital bed, the antiseptic scent of the fabrics nauseating her with each tempoed whiff of her nose. Admitted to hospital the day before, Amy had fallen in and out of sleep, lingering exhaustion half-lidding her eyes and noodling her limbs lethargic. She could vaguely recall a few visitors prior to Sonic: Cream expressing great concern towards her anemic state and Rouge, quietly observing her younger friend.

"What can I say? I'm a caring kind of guy."

"Yeah, but I'm only in here for exhaustion." Severe exhaustion sure, but nothing life-threatening. "You don't have to worry so much."

Her brows knit as she pondered their reverse roles, the sudden shift in care.

In the past, Amy had often chided Sonic for his recklessness, his valiance (self-sacrifice was more like it) in overpowering the negative forces of evil. For more than one occasion, tides had turned, victory palmed in the hands of the enemy. With the odds weighing in the oppositions' favour, Amy. . .well, her worry was like a flaking scab; conscious of it or not, it was there and often picked at with a zealous finger. She didn't know what to make of the change. The hedgehog was so sweet and attentive (two words she never thought she'd use to describe _Sonic_ of all people), but too adverse for comfort.

She silenced her thoughts. They were to be analyzed later in the quiet of her own company.

"So, how is everyone?" Amy asked, cautious.

He cocked his head, sensing her unease. "Good? The emeralds are safe, that's a load off everyone's back."

She looked at him, expectant, yet bracing for the harsher words to come.

They didn't.

"Uh, well, that's good―great!"

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Wooing Amy Rose

* * *

Sonic waved, shutting the door on his way out. "Later, Ames."

His ears caught onto muffled words of parting as the door clacked to a close. He breathed a content sigh, partly wisped with relief. Visiting Amy had been oddly. . ._pleasant_. Hours ago he'd rasped on Amy's door with a slight sense of trepidation, which, now that he thought about it, was silly, really. What had he been expecting to see at the other end of the door? A dangerously clingy fan-girl? No, no. A dangerously clingy fan-girl with a mallet, he amended.

Yet, neither persons had greeted him upon his entrance. He would admit to be caught off his guard as he was instead met by a tranquil Amy, full of soft smiles and affable green eyes, though her lack of vigor, he suspected, the result of her exhaustion weighing heftily on her shoulders, edged into her every action and statement uttered through her unusually quiet voice.

"I take it you're done with your visit?"

Sonic flinched. He turned to discover Shadow leaning against a wall, arms customarily crossed over his chest and edged crimson eyes possessing their usual, innocuous glare. "Oh, yo, Shads! Didn't see ya there."

His eyes hardened. "Don't call me by that name. It's demeaning."

Sonic, unwary or immune, laughed away the venom in his tone. "You need to lighten up." He looked him over. "How long have you been out here, anyway?"

His eyes strayed from his gaze. "Long enough."

He frowned. "Really? You know, you could've just come in. The hospital doesn't limit its rooms to one visitor."

His arms tightened. "I'm well aware. I simply didn't wish to disturb," he said, shoulders shifting in discomfort.

Heat pricked at his muzzle. "Amy and I aren't like _that_," he insisted. "We just―"

"Mended your bond," he reiterated dully. "_yes_ I've heard."

"Then why are you. . ." It was then Sonic spared himself a moment to observe his arch-rival and counterpart. Shadow the Hedgehog, the black blur to Sonic's blue, stationed by Amy's room whilst preserving that haughty and indifferent composure. Closer inspection delved past his standoffish attitude, Sonic spotting the dark circles shadowed under his eyes and drooping lids fighting against their desire to shut over the red staining the whites of his eyes. His limbs were _not_ stiffened as external expression of his frigid mood, but―

Sonic briefly checked the time. _Three_ _hours_. Three hours spent merrily in Amy company and _'. . .Sonic, if only you cared for me this much when I loved you.'_―_Oh_.

Sonic swallowed back a laugh, only for a snort to sound at the back of his throat. In the quiet halls of the hospital―ignoring the occasional groan of pain echoing its way through the foyer's corners―his grunt of amusement shattered what little silence was held between them, earning himself a glower from Shadow, fists curled at his sides.

"Something amusing you, faker?"

He fought to keep his expression neutral. "It's nothing," he said, but couldn't help but add a lick of tease in his tone. "Well. . .good luck." He patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Shadow briefly let confusion slip through his mask of anger, staring at him questioningly.

Sonic smiled, shaking his head dismissively. He pulled his arm back, raising a hand in parting before dashing off in an illuminating streak of azure light.

* * *

"You didn't tell them," accused Amy the moment Shadow stepped into the room. "What did you tell them?"

His lips pursed, half annoyed at the outburst, yet half-amused at her frankness. "It's good to see you're doing well," he remarked, drawing on pleasantries, his tone of voice cutting.

Amy lowered her gaze, regarding his words in a juncture of thought. Clearing her throat, she let a smile plaster away all traces of her grim expression. "It's good to see you, Shadow! You must be exhausted, please take a seat." She met his eyes, the falsity of her cordial welcome unnerving him in such a way that he _acquiesced_ into her demand, sitting himself down in the seat at her bedside.

Was _that_ the shallow persona she'd once tearfully confessed to embracing? He shook the thought. "You've no right to ask anything of me, Amy. After your burgling stunt with the Chaos Emeralds, the _least_ you can do is fall into the normality of your friends. You owe me that much."

She gripped the fabric of her sheets, crumpling the iron smoothness of the bedspread.

"But I'm curious to know how you managed to slip under the radar of Rouge and the Echidna. Their skills are quite potent."

She allowed a small, rueful smile to break through the tension. "Easy."

He quirked a brow. "How so?"

Amy outstretched her arms, wincing slightly as her Piko-Piko hammer fell into her arms. "This hammer's not only good for bashing in Eggman robots." She turned the mallet towards her, hands feeling their way around mustard yellow paint. She gripped the edge with a small twist of her wrist. There was a notable _clink_ sound, the interior of the hammer revealed to the ebony hedgehog, his expression that of discontent. "It can hide lots of things. As long as it isn't summoned, valuables are undetected by even the greatest of Treasure Hunters."

"I see," he strained.

"Yeah. . ." she trailed off into quiet.

Silence wavered between them. Amy nipped at her lower lip, hot waves of discomfort beading her forehead with sweat. It was more than a little humiliating, being left in the same room with the hedgehog who, not so long ago, turned down her confession. Rejected not by his words but his actions. The memory remained sharp: his breath heaving as he called the name of another.

She would stay true to her promise. She would refrain from spouting her declarations of love,―not that she had the guts to anyway―she would keep her eyes to her own, unpermitting them to fixate onto Shadow, to discern the small quirks in his expression,―it would prove to be difficult, Shadow _was_ quite the looker―and she would abstain from squeezing in words of endearment into their everyday conversations―easy.

But if there was one thing she was unwilling to change, it was their friendship. She valued the camaraderie between her and Shadow more than anything. If he could not become her lover, than he would become her closest friend. He was the sole being to which she did not falsify her character. She stood in the harsh, ugly light of truth whenever she was in his presence. He knew everything about her, could hide nothing from him. As exposing as it may be, Amy wouldn't lose that―c_ouldn't_ lose it.

But to distance herself from him was inevitable. She couldn't face him, not as she was right now. She was despondent. Her chest painfully constricted at the sight of him, her eyes burning at the thought of his rejection, and maybe. . .she was somewhat bitter. Could you blame her? A continuous rejection of her love gave her a slightly pessimistic outlook of happiness in her romantic affections.

Amy stared out the window, forlorn and oh so tired. The sky was muddled grey, rain pattering against the glass.

She had a nice view of the parking lot.

* * *

Rouge choked on the bits of salad mid-way swallowed, hacking tickle-throat coughs as she frantically groped the table for her glass of water. She downed the glass empty, her coughs subsiding as she breathed a weary sigh of relief. Dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry hun, mind running that through me again?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. His hand grasped at his power bracelet, clearly discomforted by the topic, but refusing to express otherwise. ". . .Do you know how to woo a woman?"

The corner of her mouth twitched up to a smile. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"I hardly think it's relevant―"

She wagged her finger at him. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Don't you know it means everything? I swear men can be so naive. . .Women aren't one big categorized group where everything's a hit or miss with them. A single method of flirtation may work on one lady, but will do nothing for another." She propped her elbow on the table, her cheek leaning in against her open palm. "So I'll ask again―who's the lucky lady?"

Shadow's lips pinched to a frown. He'd known this was a bad idea. How quick Rouge was to deviate his asking advice into friendly interrogation. Perhaps he could counter her leverage against him by mention of the Echidna? The thought was scraped as quick as it'd formed. The two seemed to have fallen into a 'rough-patch' of sorts. He would be a fool to bait Rouge by the status of her relationship. The rage of Rouge the Bat was never to be trifled with.

"Shall I guess?" Rouge teased. "Could it be. . .the lovely me?"

Shadow stood, searching for a path of escape.

She grabbed a hold of his arm. "Hey, hey―hold up. Where are you going? Sit down. I was only messing around. It's so much fun to see you squirm!"

He pulled away from her grasp, arms indignantly folded across his chest as he sat. "I'm trying to be serious, yet you twist everything I say for your own personal gain: humiliating me."

She raised her arms in defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be serious. Promise."

Shadow relaxed, if only slightly. "So how would one go about―"

"Stop! Don't say it!" she begged. "This is the twenty-first century. No one in their right mind says 'woo' anymore. That's way too archaic―unless that's your girls's sort of thing?"

His silence was answer enough.

"Thought so." She tapped a finger against her cheek, contemplating. "Well, if your dead set against keeping this mystery girl a mystery. . .We'll have to go_ simple_."

"Simple is _fine_."

"If you say so. . ." she trailed, offering him a moment to change his mind.

"I don't suppose you know any of her likes? Interests?" He nodded. "Well, congrats, you've made your mission a whole lot easier. Set a date based on those interests. Make it impossible for her to say no. Even if you are turned down, she'll know you took the time to think about _her_, and that's bound to earn you some brownie points," she winked.

Shadow let her words settle into the amicable silence they shared. Would such a ruse work on Rose? Yes, he would admit the indignity, or rather, his seeking advice was a gain towards the pursual of Amy Rose's affections. Shadow had seen less of her after her official discharged from hospital. No, that was false. She was the second person he sought out most for after Rouge―his friend and partner. To say he saw her any less would be an untruth to which he refused to affirm.

They said distance makes the heart grow fonder and Amy, a calls away, seemed to be out of his reach. Something had changed her after confessing Maria's soul relation to her. Something had changed _him_. It was an issue neither of the two were willing to admit. Shadow refused to think about it. He didn't want to catch a glimpse of blue in Amy's emerald eyes. He didn't want to hear the glass fragility of Maria's voice in Amy's hoarse, exhaustion-driven tone.

His past was _lost_, shredded away by the evil of the very organization in which he worked, pulled away from him as a result of his weakness. He would never look back upon its manipulating influences. He needed to move forward, live for the present, think for his future._'Amy, I―'_ He'd know what he was about to say then, had they not been wakened from their meditative state.

Wasn't that answer enough?

"It's Amy, isn't it."

He sighed. She was _insistent_. "If it is?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just. . .be careful."

He shot her a quizzical look.

She shrugged. "Pinky. . .well, she's a challenge." She was purposely being vague, but Shadow could understand the meaning well enough. "Just so we're being clear, because Amy's my friend too―you're approaching her seriously, right? You want to 'woo' Amy because you actually have feelings for her, and not for some other reason I don't know."

His eyes locked into her serious teal gaze.

"Of course."

Maria was the past; Amy was the future.

* * *

"I'll admit it. . .you're pretty good. . .for a fake hedgehog," wheezed Sonic. He bent over grasping the front of his knees. The summer sun beat down on his cobalt quills, heat waves damping his fur with sweat.

Shadow threw his head back, wiping away at his perspiring forehead. "Just accept your loss," he snapped, falling in tune of his rival's immaturity. Sonic had chanced upon Shadow during his afternoon run through S. S Park, goading him towards a friendly race between rivals. For 'old-times sake', as he put it. He'd nipped at the bait, but had succeeded in defeating the hedgehog―_of_ _course_―not that the faker was willing to admit it.

"Sonic!" Amy called from the distance. She waved her arms enthusiastically, wearing a wide grin as she neared. "Fancy meeting you here―" Shadow crossed her vision, arm languidly draped over the lid of his eyes. Her heart wrenched oddly at the sight. She dismissed it. "Oh. . .were you two racing?"

"Yup! First one in a while," Sonic said.

"Darn, wish I could've seen it. Better yet, race you. I'm pretty fast now, y'know."

"Is that so?" He shot her a cocky grin. "We could race right now, if you want."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Round the world and back?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Ready. . . Go!"

"Sonic, wait!"

Her quills whipped violently through a harsh gust of wind, eyes squinted as they caught sight of a passing streak of cobalt.

He was gone.

"_Argh_," she smoothed back her quills. "does he ever listen?"

"Not that I can tell."

Her ear twitched at the voice. She spiraled at her heel, granting Shadow a faintly timid smile. "Long time no see."

His brows furrowed. "I saw you just two days before."

She inwardly winced. "True. . .Guess I'm used to seeing you everyday."

Yesterday had been quite boring for Amy, the day tediously dragging on from sunrise to sun set with Amy left to her own company. Cream had gone off to the Sol dimension. Blaze had invited her―an honored guest―to celebrate her birthday, the turn of her fourteenth (a boring age in Amy's opinion) and had yet to return to the familiarity of Vanilla's bakery. Shadow had been unavailable for lunch, and Amy feared of his avoidance, a fear she was ardent in suppressing. Even Rouge had found herself preoccupied with a mission of the 'highest importance'.

Amy didn't like to think herself as dependent on the company of others, and so, decided to walk aimlessly through the city streets of Station Square, finding something new to discover among the memorized roads, vaguely familiar faces, and sky reaching scrapers she'd passed many times before.

No such luck.

Shadow was quiet―more so than usual. His hands were held rigidly behind his back, his eyes following the sharp movement of wind whipped grass before they abruptly met her own. "Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why?"

He flinched, as if not expecting the inquiry. "I wish to take you. . .out?"

She angled her head sideways, a quill falling in the path of her eyes. "Where?"

"I can't say."

She clapped her hands together. "Oh, is it like a surprise?"

He shrugged.

Amy hesitated. Agreeing would pose an issue in the Distance-Myself-From Shadow-Until-My-Feelings-Are-Straightened-Out plan. After all, it still stung―seeing his face, revisiting that horrid memory. But it wasn't everyday Shadow personally sought out for her company. It was kind of sweet, in an annoying sort of way. Oh well, she was sure one outing couldn't do much harm.

"Sure, I'll go."

Should be interesting.


	13. A Date To Be Remembered

A knock sounded at the door.

Amy swallowed the last of her breakfast, eyes warily discerning the worn wood of the door. It was quite early in the day, morning rays of dawn spilling amber through the fabric of powdered white curtains. Dim, jaunt light illuminated a cluttered kitchen, casting shadows upon appliances and darkening the prominent circles of her eyes. Amy blinked tightly, ridding herself of sleep hazy vision.

"Who could that be?"

She pushed her chair back, the legs scraping harshly against cream tiles. She smoothed her tousled quills, disarrayed from an unrestful sleep, stepping languidly through the compact hallway of her apartment. She narrowed an open eye, nearing the door's peephole where her eyes laid upon the curvaceous figure of Rouge the bat, broad ivory ears twitched anxiously.

_Wow, she's actually using the door. Second time this month! That's gotta be some kind of record._

As if sensing her gaze, Rouge smiled a characteristically coy grin, ears now stiffened ominously still. "Open up, Pinky! I know you're in there."

Amy pulled back with a sigh. She unhinged the chain, fingers smoothing through the links. The ball of the chain scratched against oak, jangling from its hold. Another hand twisted at the lock, a welcoming metallic clink sounded to her bat companion. An arm outstretched, reaching for the loose-fitted knob. Her efforts, however, were unneeded. Rouge grasped the handle, inviting herself into her humble abode. "_Hmph_, it's about time."

Amy gave her a once over. "Can I help you?"

Rouge scrutinized her appearance, the corner of her eye wincing in what looked like mild disgust. "You're a mess."

"Well, _excuse_ me, I'll have you know that no girl's a Sleeping Beauty at the crack of dawn―but that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here so early? Did you come all this way just to insult me? Hm? That's low, even for you."

She shook her head. "Amy, I'm here because I _care_." She shot her a wicked smile, widening at the look of her blank expression. "Don't look too excited―actually, do _because_ we're going shopping!"

"No," she said flatly.

Their gazes locked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Date to be Remembered

* * *

The shopping centre was inhabited by few guests, as it were so early in the day. Morning had just cast its light on the city of Station Square, birds chirping their unscripted tunes, perching on the roof and meagre branches of plotted birch trees. Rouge latched onto Amy's wrist, pushing through the rotary doors of the building with the hedgehog in tow. She hummed with enthusiasm, unconcealed with the power to blot out the hedgehog's grouchy, pessimistic mood.

Amy loved shopping, really she did. It was her passion. She strived for sales. She prided herself in her ability to catch the first wave of surfacing trends, she was even a bit of a trendsetter herself. However, in light of Rouge's sporadic care for Amy's well-being―in regards to her fashionistic concerns,_ of course_―the ardent flame for fashion, she found, was flickering.

They ambled through a long stretch floor, hiking their way up the escalator to the second floor. The upper level gathered an aesthetic cluster of clothing stores, connected in an unconventional hall path entrance, simplifying (or confusing) the matter of shopping. Amy and Rouge stood amidst the array of stores. Amy assuaging her red marked wrist, freed from the bat's tight grapple. Rouge crossed her arms, her foot tapping against the tile in contemplation.

"Now where to start," she mused aloud. "Definitely not Alarming Love. Their clothes are too sexy for you. . .Diamond Woman, maybe? No, no. Too formal. You'd look like you're trying too hard. Cherry-Berry is also a definite no, their brand make you look twelve―" She cut her a glance. "Hm, _well_."

Amy glared at her. "Whenever you're ready."

"It has to be the _perfect_ store. This is no shop-till-we drop excursion, that's for sure. I'm running short on time. And to think I'm spending my day off clothes shopping for the benefit of another―_oh_, I must really care for you two." She bit on her thumbnail. "Think, Rouge, think! Perfect store. . .perfect store. . ._Oh_. I got it! Come on, Pinky!"

The unwelcomed grip returned. She winced, her joint snapping with a rough tug to her arm. Like a child's rag doll, Amy acquiesced to her pull and into the unrelenting persistence of Rouge the Bat. There were certain aspects of Rouge that made it impossible for her to say 'no'. It was her pleading eyes, and her shrewd way around words, around people, she supposed. Amy could vaguely recall conceding to her demands that she clean herself up and quickly get dressed because she was 'wasting her time'.

Why she hadn't turned her away at the door was a mystery.

"Here we are!" Rouge sang, bringing them to a stop.

Amy brought her hands together. "Oh, how cute!" It was an unusually quaint little store located at the end of the shopping centre. Stark and isolated from the more state of the art boutiques they'd passed only moments ago, it stood as an independent business, capturing her heart and her interest. "And here I thought I knew this mall like the back of my hand."

"Yeah, it tends to be overlooked. But I've bought countless clothes and accessories from here." Her smile faltered a tad. "Though the owner's a bit on the strange side."

They pushed through the double doors of the shop, a silver bell clanging upon their entrance. Amy stepped within the space of the entrance, her eyes hungry at the sight of the unknown. The store had a lodge feel to it, as the space was composed of wood and wood like components. Fabrics hung the wall. Gorgeous pieces of clothing that left her short of breath. Pleated satin skirts, alligator leather jackets, pure cotton sweaters―and _oh_ the accessories! Rhinestone headbands! Gold hoop earrings, gem―

"No time to gawk, Amy. Shop!"

Now there was a statement she could get behind. She browsed the racks in enthusiastic interest, the earlier acrid bitterness forgotten. She visually matched an assortment of garments in an effort to find the perfect outfit. It proved to be quite difficult. Amy coupled few garbs considered alluring to the eye but had yet to find an outfit that struck her as nothing but _perfect_.

Rouge occupied the corner of the shop, in her hands: an emerald skater skirt and black tank top. She discerned the article of clothing, her fingers pinching at the fabric, framing the outfit over Amy in the distance. They held still for a beat of a moment, Rouge lowering the wear in a huff of disappointment.

They carried on shopping, Rouge racking through vividly hued summer dresses; Amy browsing through shelves of accessories. She rested her own headband at the base of her neck, fiddling around with various other bands and circlets. They rested aloft her head, each item freshening her face with a different look. Immaturely, however, Amy made faces in the shelves' mirror.

From the corner of the dingy reflector, Amy caught Rouge checking her watch, dismayed. She couldn't imagine why. Hadn't she said something about today being her day off? If anything, Amy was the one who should be feeling anxious. She was supposed to meet Shadow by noon! And the clock was running close to that designated time, too. She didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Amy?"

She turned at the call of her name, her face pushing into a round, furry stomach. "_Ouf!_" she gasped. She stepped back, bumping back into the shelf. Her foot twisted oddly, her sense of balance lost as she fell to the floor. "Ow, that hurt!" She glared up at her attacker. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you―Oh! Big! Is that you?"

The large cat guffawed, helping her up. "Yeah. It's great to see you, Amy." The feline was as carefree as ever. White tufts of fur enveloped his torso, dazed coal eyes looking off to nothing of importance, beige brown belt strapped loosely around his middle. He was the very illustration of laziness, yet the sight of him never failed to elicit warmth in her chest.

"You too, Big. . .but what are you doing here?"

He cocked his head to the side, unmasked confusion muddling his features. "_Whaddya_ mean? I own the place."

"What? I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me? I would have swung by," she whined, her fist hitting playfully against his arm. "This is a great shop, by the way. The clothes here are super cute!"

"Ehehe, thank you." His face reddened at the compliment. "Are you looking to buy something?"

"Yup. I'm looking for the perfect outfit." She sighed. "But so far, no luck."

"Oh, I can help!"

'Really? You don't have to―"

He raced for the racks.

Rouge made her way over to her. "You know the owner?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. And he's not weird! Just a little different from most."

Rouge and Amy stood back, observing Big as he made his way around the store. He walked with precision, the action laced with intimate acquaintanceship, a relation in which the feline so obviously shared with the shop. It awed her. Such confidence emerged only during the long summer days when time was used to fish efficiently. It was a pleasant surprise, discovering the more diverse aspects of her friends.

Amy questioned Big's fashion taste. She didn't doubt it, he _did_ own his own clothing store. But curiosity nipped at the bud.

"How about this?" asked Big, revealing his chosen outfit.

Rouge and Amy exchanged looks.

"Do you think I can try it on?"

He grinned.

* * *

"Come on, Pinky. We don't have all day."

"Just a second. I just have to―there. Okay, I'm coming out now."

Amy tugged the curtain aside, red dress discarded by the floor. "Well, how do I look?"

A teal tunic hugged her curves, pleated as the fabric reached her thighs, stones of saffron embedded in the textile. The sleeves of the garb curled over the angles of her arms, strings made of the same material tightening the cuffs. She wore black leggings underneath the tunic, the rhinestone headband she'd eyed earlier accentuating, if not completing the outfit.

She looked amazing, and she knew it.

"You look great, surprisingly." Rouge raised a brow Big's way. "And _you_ have shockingly good taste."

Rouge gaze on Amy lingered. "Hm, it really does suit you. I guess my work here is done."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I couldn't risk you having a fashion disaster―not on your fist date with Shadow."

"What!?"

"_Oops_." Fingers settled over her lips.

Darn slip of the tongue.

* * *

Amy leaned against the beam of the clock tower, the minute hand struck five minutes to noon. Her arms were crossed, brows drawn in contemplation. The sun was set in the center point of the sky, Amy cloaked in the meagre shadow cast by its light. Station Square citizens past the grounds in waves of the noon rush, mobs of suits heading out for lunch, families on outings, and students on break. She stood, motionless and isolated amongst the scrambled fleet.

_It's not a date, is it?_

Amy had been undoubtedly rejected by the hedgehog, his heart palming in Maria's hands, her own heart haunted by the girl. It was pathetic, really. She could almost _sense_ the smugness emitting from the corners of her soul, gentle taunts whispered to her. An _'Oh, Amy, how could you think Shadow could love you, of all people?'_ Or a_ 'Please, give up now. Your heart can't possibly shatter any farther.'_ And, of course, the dreadful _'He loves_―

_"Hm, _I think this is the first time I've seen in you in anything but a dress."

"Oh!" she startled out of her daze. "Shadow, I didn't see you there."

"You seemed deep in thought." He gazed up to the clock. "Have I kept you waiting?"

The clock struck twelve. The bell rung methodically through the square.

"No, you're right on time! I only just got here myself."

"That's good. Shall we head off?"

She inclined her head as affirmation. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I'm sure you've heard of it." He gave her a questioning look. "Twinkle Park? It holds its annual―"

"Cake Festival!" she interrupted. "Oh, I completely forgot about it. I used to go there every year until―well― I'm sure I'll enjoy it this year round."

His shoulders eased at that. "I thought you might."

Twinkle Park. She held many fond memories of the amusement park, though the park itself bore her with a sense of inadequacy. Incompleteness, rather. Perhaps the answer laid in her memories. After all, hadn't her goal been to have Sonic acquaint her in her fun? Maybe this _outing_ with Shadow would bring closure upon the strange, empty feeling.

Hopefully, there would be no incessant robots to spoil the day.

Their light walk upon the streets of Station Square lead Amy and Shadow to their destination, the gates of Twinkle Park. Amy buzzed with excitement. Exhilarated screams filtered through the barrier of the park, the scent of buttered popcorn wafted under her nose, carnival music blasted via coasters, and the indistinct, undoubtedly excited, chatter of people reverberated through her ears.

"Hey," Amy tugged on his arm. "Let's go pay by the entrance―"

A hovering telecomputer blocked their path.

_'CUTE COUPLES GET IN FREE!'_

"O-Oh, we're not. . ." She waved her arms in denial, cutting Shadow a glance at his discomforted countenance.

Shadow raised a hand, ceasing her frantic movements. "We might as well take advantage."

Neither of the two spoke a word as the gates parted open, a robotic female chop welcoming Shadow and Amy to Twinkle Park, announcing deals and upcoming events planned for the day. They stepped tentatively through the gates, the celebratory atmosphere of the park gradually easing their nerves from the earlier blunder, the roar of coasters bristling Amy with anticipation.

"What do you want to ride first? The roller coasters? Ferris wheel? Bumper cars, maybe? Roller coasters? I vote for roller coasters!"

He tersely shook his head. "I don't wish to ride any of the attractions."

She pouted. "But it's no fun if I'm up there by myself."

His lips thinned. "Fine," he acceded.

"Yay! Come on," she said, taking a firm hold of his wrist.

_This is great,_ she thought, immensely pleased by the light-hearted atmosphere of the day. It was a nice break away from the disputes hurled between them, their dance around subject matter of paramount importance, and, of course, the secrets safeguarded between the two, left foul and putrid from time.

They stood in, thankfully, fast-paced lines, boarding their first coaster. They nestled into a two-seater car, lap bars closing in on their abdomens, belts securely fastened down by an inspector. Ready to go, the coaster accelerated through the tracks in an abrupt force, climbing through suspenseful inducing hills, falling smoothly down steep slides, and swooping over loop-the-loops. A surge of elation intoxicated her, a rush disparate from a sonic run through fields. Quills hit against her face, wind slapping her from all sides.

"_Whoo,_" she screamed, esprit.

The ride concluded much too soon. The lap bars released their occupants, guests left to fumble with the belts.

"That was fun," Amy commented, exiting the ride through the back open gate. "We should go again."

He smirked in acknowledgement. "But it's best to indulge in all that the park has to offer first." His nose twitched at the sent of frying meat. "Have you eaten, yet?"

A hand settled over her quietly grumbling stomach. "Lunch. I completely forgot about that. Got anything in mind?"

He angled his head towards a Hot Dog stand situated not far from them.

"Ah, Hot Dogs," she sighed. "I'll never understand the obsession."

They walked towards the stand, Shadow ordering lunch for the both of them. Much to her dismay, he treated her to a Chill Dog, the pungent sauce fiery on her tongue. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, she swallowed back her distaste―literally and figuratively―as they strolled through the cobbled roads, taking note of further attractions, their conversations idyll spoken.

"So, both you and Rouge have a day off today, huh."

"We _are_ partners." There was a moments pause. "She told you?"

"Yeah, dragged me out shopping as you can see."

His face contorted into an odd fusing of a scowl-not-so-much-frown. "She is a meddlesome one," he muttered under his breath.

Amy gave him a side eye glance wondering if she should say any more._ Nah, I don't wan't to make this awkward_.

With lunch left to dissolve in the acidic bile of their stomachs, they returned to their parade around the joy rides. With their food having yet to settle, the two mutually agreed to take part in the park's more placid attractions. The Hall of Mirrors, for one. They marched vigilantly through the hall's maze structure, Amy offering succinct comments on her first run through the attraction (evidently leaving out her tale of ZERO's pursuit).

The tirade of reflectors fooled with their sense of balance and true visual sense. Amy's legs wobbled with uncertainty, and, at more than one point, nudged into Shadow, her equilibrium thrown in disarray.

"Sorry," she apologized once again. "These mirrors can be really confusing."

Hesitancy crossed Shadow's poised demeanour. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." His arm outstretched towards her, his hand clamping over the crook of her elbow. Gloved fingers alighted themselves in a more comforting angle, guiding her through the befuddling structure. He made a point to avoid her gaze, Amy noted, their exit spotted as light bounced off of the mirrors, the approaching midday caught in their irises, constricting their pupils.

"Well that was. . .interesting," Amy said, walking alongside Shadow.

"Let's not go again."

"Agreed."

A companionable silence.

"Shadow?"

He grunted in answer.

"You can let go of my arm now."

The day was spent merrily in each other's company. In the hours prior to the settling of their piquant meals, they stopped between various carnival games, Shadow and Amy putting the proficiency of their skills to work. With her sharp eyes and the years spent wielding her hammer, she breezed through Whack-A-Mole, her efforts rewarded with a small silver trinket to wear around her wrist. Shadow, on the other hand, showed dexterity in his sharp shooting abilities. There was something amusing about a hedgehog that looked ready for his next kill, while, in the truth of the matter, rubber ducks fell from their stand, doused through the muzzle of a water gun.

The legs of an oversized Chao plushie draped his shoulders, Amy biting back a smile.

Riding bumper cars was immensely enjoyable as well. Crashing into other cars, veering in the path of other riders, she gratified in the inexplicable thrill, reenacting accidents without their faults or foul. Contrary to her reckless disregard for safe driving, Shadow demonstrated dexterity once more, eluding other vehicles and avoiding Amy in her attempts to rear-end his car. Well, she always did enjoy a challenge.

The sun gradually descended, orange, yellows, and pinks weaving their colours into the midnight blue of the sky. Nightly events―The Cake Festival―were announced throughout the park. By this time, most adrenaline spiking rides had been ridden, games played, and snacks eaten. The day was coming to a close, she realized._ It's almost over. . ._ Her heart panged at the thought.

"Let's go on one more ride," she said, hoping residual feelings of clingy desperation had washed out of her tone.

"Oh? Is there a ride we haven't ridden?"

"Uh. . ." Her eyes skimmed across the pamphlet. "Yeah. Some ride called 'The Drop'. It's a real tall one, I can't believe we missed it."

It wasn't a far walk, just half a block down the walkway. They moved briskly through empty gate marked lines, the lack of people present the result of The Cake Festival celebrated at the other end of the park. The wait was brief, Shadow and Amy soon finding themselves directed to their seats. Their restraints lowered, pressing into their chests, the ride operator calling for manual safety protocols in rehearsed cheer.

Their row climbed the beam at a snails pace, the distance between the ground and the heel of her shoe widening within The Drops' gradual propel. A cool breeze abated the heated rush of the afternoon, the chill nipping at her skin, gently whisking through her quills. But terror spiked, obliterating the moment's calm as she looked downwards.

_High. . .It's too high!_

There was little time to panic―their car fell with tremendous force, breaking through wind at volatile speed. Amy voiced a scream not one of exhilaration, but of raw, primal terror. The sharp wind cut through her skin, each lash like the crack of a whip. No longer was she on a ride that brought on the sense of euphoria, but the Egg Carrier, once again abandoned, betrayed with her impending doom set in stone.

Then. . .it stopped.

"Thank you for riding The Drop. We hope you have enjoyed the ride. Please exit by the rear gate, and remember to take any personal belongings you have set aside."

Amy suppressed her shivers, Shadow's radiating body heat aiding her in the endeavour. Amy fought to neutral her expression, forcibly easing the contorts threatening to mask her face with a look of melancholy. Neither hedgehog spoke, a silence lingering, so thick that it was near palpable. A haunted look ghosted Shadow's features, a look very much alike to her own and―of course.

He had fallen, too.

* * *

The Cake Festival eased their dismal spirits, if only a little, the jubilant festivities ebbing away at the grim air clouding the pair. Meticulously decorated cakes were set on table stands, plates and dessert forks stacked free for the taking. Shadow trailed Amy through the soft scented confections, Amy scrutinizing the deserts, censorious eyes sharpening her gaze. "This one," she decided.

She cut through viscous vanilla frosting, the warm chocolate scent of Black Forest cake a stimulate to her senses. Amy sliced a generous amount of the confection for the onyx hedgehog, a candied cherry plopping onto the dish. He wordlessly accepted the plate, his fork scraping at the moistness of the dessert. A forkful of the cake was inserted through his parted lips, the chocolate tingling his taste buds with its rich taste.

He blinked appearing somewhat thrown. "It's delicious."

She grinned. "Well, of course it is. I have a good eye for these sorts of things, you know."

* * *

Their stay at the Cake Festival was brief, Shadow and Amy slipping away from festivities at the peak of celebration, at Amy's request, no less. The night was young no more, the sky a deep ebony black. Few stars cluttered the skies, the moon artificially crescent, peaking the atmosphere. The streets were active despite it being so late in the evening, Amy stuck to reminisce the day through the blaring, indistinct city buzz.

It had been an eventful day, to say the least. Her voice had gone hoarse from her unceasing screams, The Drop bringing about a particularly sharp strain on her vocal cords. The ridiculous aspects of the afternoon had brought on roars of laughter, paining her abdomen with fits of giggles, her eyes practically shedding tears of mirth. True, rough patches had surfaced, flashbacks of darker days remembered, but it was the most fun she'd had in a long, long while. She wondered if they'd ever do this again.

"Today has been really fun," said Amy, breaking their complacent silence. "Thanks for taking me out."

"You're welcome." Yet another uncharacteristic look of hesitancy contorted his features. "As always, I've. . .enjoyed my time with you."

Warmth bloomed her chest. Shadow was never one to speak of her company. She often worried if she was being annoying, a tad too intrusive, too _clingy_. His words reassured her, eased her in her worries. "Well, I also―I also― " It was at that moment did her eyes catch sight of an image of great disconcert. The city screen T.V, positioned on the roof of a government owned building complex, displayed news. Breaking News.

'GUARDIAN UNITS OF NATIONS (G.U.N) STEALS CHAOS EMERALDS!' It read.

Shadow followed her line of sight.

"Shadow, did you _blame_ GUN for what I did?"

"Believe me, they've done much worse."

"I don't understand. You work for them! Why would you. . ." It was then the moment of clarity struck her. Her imbecilic mind now in-tune to Shadow's actions, his affiliating with GUN. The organization that had once sparked his vindictive spirit, was the element in his mourn for loved ones and his false passing. She recalled their reunion, the hostility he expressed as he was confronted on his joining GUN. The calculative gazes shared with the Commander, once striking her as odd, falling into place of her understanding. "Oh. . .I see. It was all for her, wasn't it."

"What GUN has done to me. . .they will surely do to others. It would go against my conscience to allow GUN to exist while I idly watch by."

"But it's different now. GUN isn't what it was fifty years ago. This is revenge, Shadow."

He whipped around to glare at her. "_Revenge?_ You of all people should know my intentions."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? "No. I don't know your intentions, but I'm willing to give a guess. Let's face it, Shadow. This. . ._everything_ is for Maria. She rules your life! Or maybe I do?" she amended cruelly. Hurt flashed in his stern gaze and―_no_, she did not want to do this again. Drag on to this senseless, asinine dispute. There was no purpose, the argument having yet to find its conclusion, yet here she was, binding Shadow with her goads on the taboo. "Shadow, I'm―"

"I am _sick_ you comparing yourself to her."

Apology be damned. "Me compare myself to _her_?" She was appalled by the accusation. "_You're_ the one who started with the comparisons."

"I've never correlated you two as one!"

"But you think we're similar," The acrid bitterness in her tone dispersed abruptly. "But we're not. We're really not."

Shadow caught whiff of the shift in mood. "Amy?"

"She's trying to take over my life. That's why she showed me that unfamiliar memory. And she will! You rejected me, didn't you? You love her, don't you? And you'd want that, wouldn't you? To be with her, I mean."

Silence.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're wrong. All of what you've said is wrong."

"But―"

"Your talk is false, these unceasing thoughts a plague."

"Shadow. . ."

The breadth between them lessened with Shadow nearing. She took half a step back, Shadow capturing her wrist to still her movements. He closed the gap with a faint press of lips. Amy stiffened at the contact and, for a moment, he pulled back, observing her as if to ask _'Is this okay?'_. Amy returned the gaze, discerning the very flecks of chestnut in those crimson eyes of his, breaking the rift between them, reciprocating to the kiss.

Shadow's kiss contrasted her own. There was a vehemence, a hunger disparate from her previous display of anguish. Amy struggled to return quick pecks and the deeper more intimate claim of lips. Shadow was arbitrary, the characteristic reflected in their session of shared affection.

Shadow broke away, Amy left a blushing mess.

"Quiet."


	14. Last Dream

A/N: Last chapter. I feel things have concluded a bit too openly (hopefully not too much) but in the end I found it the best way to close the story.

* * *

The letter was sent indiscreetly.

The postman had gone his daily route around the complex, slipping letters into their designated slots with tedious precision. It was a disclosed, standard action, and so Amy hadn't thought much of it as she twisted the key to her mailbox vacating the letters from the enclosed space. Biting back a yawn, she shuffled through the envelopes, duly noting the sender addresses of her affiliated banks, fast-food chains, and other such junk mail. However, in the midst of her passive shuffle, a letter surfaced atop the pile, a stark white envelope lacking a return address with the name 'AMY' written in harsh, incised letters.

She shot a precarious look over her shoulder, spotting no one in the empty corridor, hearing not even the clacking soles of the perpetrator (who had definitely _not_ been the mailman). Her scrutiny honed in on the letter, her finger picking at the seal. A tear sounded. Paper curled around the bends of her fingers, glue sticking to their inquisitive pads, blackening the tips of her gloves.

Amy examined what looked like a small slip of paper hidden under the folds of the envelope. With her thumb and index, she gingerly picked at the sheet, smoothing out the paper's tight creases, the contents of the letter revealed.

_"Muwahahaha."_

_"Thought you could skip out on our little deal, did you, Amy Rose? Wrong! I'm not one to be taken lightly."_

_The Chaos Emeralds were to be mine! And now they're in the hands of that pesky little Echidna._

_Give me the Chaos Emeralds, or you'll live to regret this_―

Eggman moved animatedly on the white sheet, his words amplified by bold, black text pressed on the page. Grim laughter bounced off the mail room's metal surface, calling Amy back to the last time she'd seen the video letter―Sonic Heroes last run in with Metal Sonic―similar to the one in her hands.

_Or rather, your new boyfriend._

Huh?

_That's right. I have Shadow in my captivity. It's a little change in pace, I must say. But whatever must be done, ha-ha._

_You have three days to uphold your end of the deal. Come alone. _

_Fail to heed my warnings and you'll find the Ultimate Life Form isn't so ultimate._

A smaller, less coherent voice barked in the recording:_ Rose, don't_―

―_Dr. Ivo Robotnic_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Last Dream

* * *

Amy paced her rug in circles, lines of worry etching her features. _Eggman has abducted Shadow_. Now there was a bizarre thought. The indestructible image of the darker hedgehog clashed with the unsettling predicament. Yes, the very muse of her reality was odd―wrong. Sonic. . .Shadow, the hedgehog duo didn't _get_ kidnapped, certainly not the latter of the two. The villains that plagued this Earth stuck to easier pickings meaning, well, _her_. And now she was expected to take on the opposite role? To rescue Shadow?

She couldn't do it.

To shoulder the fate of a loved one, the very thought brought on a dreaded melancholy, prodding at the dark murk she possessed. Amy was many things, a hero she was not. She was a moral compass, sure, balancing out her more negative trait as the spark behind one's death, but did that equate her to be a hero? No. She did not imagine she stood under the lustrous limelight brought on by the title. Such glisten was reserved for those with sharp azure quills.

Sonic.

Perhaps she could ask for his assistance? Surely he would understand. Sonic and Shadow may have been rivals, however, there was a care―a mutual revere submerged within their faux show of antagonism. . .Of course Sonic would wonder _why_ Eggman had captured Shadow; Amy would be forced to explain her prior seizing of the Chaos Emeralds, her broken pact with the Doctor, and, she feared, her _reason_.

Amy held her face in her hands. Her fingers slipped through her meticulously styled quills, disarranging them into dishevelment._ It's always about me, me, me,_ she thought, disgruntled. _Shadow's the one who's kidnapped, and all I can think about is how it'll affect me_._ I'm awful_. And where _was_ Shadow in all this? Kidnapped, yes, but her thoughts momentarily drifted off from Eggman's vicious schemes, latching onto the end of that recording. 'Rose, don't'? Rose don't―what?

Rescue me?

Did Shadow hold such little faith? In her strength? In her resolve? In her? She huffed a hindered sigh. Pondering his words with such lack of context was foolish and only served to worsen her fragmentary resolution. She didn't know what to do! Should she concede to Eggman's demands? Repeat her faults and loot the emeralds under the watch of the ever suspecting Knuckles? At the price of her own shame, reduce herself in asking for help, for Shadow's sake? Or throw aside the dangers of her own actions, courageously infiltrating Eggman's ship in order to rescue Shadow?

She looked out through her room window, the morning dew obstructing her view of the pane.

Things weren't supposed to be this way. It had not yet been a day since Amy's date―yes, she would admit it had indeed been a date―with Shadow. She was supposed to use this time to ponder the status of their relationship. They were supposed to meet at the height of the afternoon, eyes briefly locking gazes, soft, delicate smiles shared between them as their lunch, hastily whipped, laid forgotten. An awkward yet lovely tension should have emanated between them. Rouge was to poke fun at them! She was. . .things were. . .this was not how she imagined things to be.

Had it been Amy who'd gotten kidnapped, Shadow would not have hesitated. The factual truth of the matter crushed Amy with her haunted sense of inferiority. She recollected to the time of her own capture, her body cutting through wind, with a perception of her impending death, or what would have been her death, had it not been for Shadow's quick swoop and rescue. That's right. Amy owed Shadow her life. Was it too much to ask that she do the same?

She clenched her fists.

Amy knew where Eggman would be.

It was time to take action.

* * *

Amy stood in the fields of Station Square Park, neck craned up towards the sky. The angle signalled a faint discomfort in the bend. Her eyes were open to the wide, cobalt blue of the sky, clear, yet muddled by a few puffs of white. Somewhere in the barren, atmospheric blue, there flew the Egg Carrier, thought Amy in the quiet wind. It would prove quite difficult, discovering the domineering ship. She could not operate a plane. And while Cream demonstrated great skill in her flight abilities, and could be kept ignorant of her favour, she was still dimensions away; Amy had little time to pull her away from the festivities of the Sol Kingdom. There was, of course, her final option, but she wouldn't bother considering Tails, knowing it would lead to automatic suspicion.

Angel Island floated in the horizon of the sunrise, her thoughts shifting towards that of the taboo. Five of the seven―no―six of the seven Chaos Emeralds now circled the shrine of the Master Emerald. After Eggman's last attempt to seize all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, Tails bestowed Knuckles his own aureolin emerald, believing himself unfit to care for the jewel. With Shadow in captivity, Eggman had surely confiscated the jade emerald. Now if Amy were to infiltrate the island and embezzle the other six. . .Eggman would live up to his promise. He would return Shadow―

_Rose, don't_.

"Oh, god. . .I'm sorry, Shadow. I promise I won't do it. I won't disappoint you, not again."

It was at that moment Amy spotted a white and turquoise speck illuminating the morning skies. She squinted at the tiny figure, ant-like from the distance, discerning the amber flecks of a softer gaze, and the leaf-like configuration of quills. She immediately recognized the hedgehog, though his name forgotten with the passing of time. That, however, did not ease the vehemence in her calling him.

Her palm cupped near her mouth. "Hey!" she boomed, his name on the tip of her tongue, ". . .uh, Silver!"

She watched as the hedgehog paused mid-flight, curious of the voice's source. Amy waved for emphasis though it was most likely unneeded. After all, she was quite hard to miss; A blob of pink in a wide field of green. Recognition relaxed his stiffened posture. The telekinetic hedgehog dipped for the ground below, his boots easing his landing, soles crushing the grass beneath.

"Good morning," he greeted. "If I am not mistaken, you were that hedgehog nearly rendered immobile, were you not? Amy Rose, was it?"

She forced a smile. Was he always this blunt? "Yes, that's me."

He returned the presumably cordial smile. "I apologize for the rude remarks I made in our first meeting. I am humiliated to hear her highness apologized to you in my stead."

She waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. Look, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Of course."

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have to understand, if anyone happens to ask _you_ about my whereabouts just be ignorant, better yet, lie."

Silver shifted in discomfort. "What exactly does this favour consist of?"

Amy made a double take around the empty fields. "I need you to fly me to the Egg Carrier."

He certainly hadn't expected the response. "The accursed ship? Why?"

"Just. . .will you do it? Please? I'll be like. . .forever grateful."

And just a mere moments later, Amy was flying through the skies, carried up in Silver's arms. She enveloped in a similar turquoise as they took to the azure atmosphere. Amy felt a stab envious of Sonic and Tails, knowing they often witnessed such breathtaking views of something so ordinary as the morning sunrise. Yet she had little time to dawdle on the exquisite nature of the every day, on the lookout for the ominous ship.

"It's lucky I found you," commented Amy in the midst of her search. "Or who knows what I would've done. Why are you here anyway?"

"Honored guest Cream asked to be returned to her world."

"What? But I thought you guys were still celebrating?"

He met her eyes. "Homesickness, she says."

A fond smile crossed her lips. "I see." She was still a kid after all.

The urbanites of Station Square quickly faded into the tenacious jungles of the Mystic Ruins. Time-worn temples peaked the skies, riverbeds streamed into the wide open sea, soaring mountains dodged swiftly in their flight. Fresh, unpolluted air inhabited her lungs, leaving the slightest stench of manure upon her exhale. It truly held the feel of an uninhabited terrain.

The Egg Carrier was somewhere around here. Its sinister presence sunk into her bones.

"Be on the lookout, Silver. It's close. I can feel it."

"Right."

Where was the ship stationed, she wondered. Was it hidden within thick condensed clouds? Camouflaged under tall trees and tropical vegetation? Unseen within the mist-dense summits? Or―

"Is that the ship?"

. . .simply docking the shore.

She suppressed a sigh. "Yes. Lower me, please."

Silver and Amy lowered onto the ship's deck. Her heart beat frantically, the _thump-thump-thump_ of her pulse was all that was heard through the drums of her ears. Terror spiked her chest. Her manner, however, remained noncommittal, unwilling to reveal how frightened she really was. A hero, after all, remained brave-faced even in the worst of situations.

"Thanks, Silver. You've been a great help."

She raised a hand in parting, only for him to grasp her wrist, a look of partial worry and partial suspicion wearing his features. "What is your business with the man who once tried to kill you? I'm sure you two are on anything but friendly terms."

She pulled her hand back. "Why do you care anyway? Your princess isn't in danger, which makes this _none_ of your business."

"Please. I just wish to help."

At his look of sincerity, her seethe abated, if only slightly. "Thanks, but this is something I have to do on my own."

Silver watched as the hedgehog walked the floors with ease. It did not bode well, the girl, supposedly affiliated with good, appeared so well acquainted with the fortress of the heinous man. And yet. . .Silver observed the hand that―moments ago―latched onto the wrist of Ms. Rose. Her pulse raced beneath her eased exterior. She had feigned aloofness.

Amy Rose was terrified.

* * *

Amy gained entry into the inner workings of the ship via a complex, yet nonlethal, run through the Sky Deck. For a moment, she was able to relax within the airship's interior. Egg robots littered the room, but they paid her no heed, focused in their task of mopping the floors. Unwilling to take any risks, she summoned her hammer for good measure, only for the weapon to clatter on the floor at the sound of villainous laughter.

Eggman's voice boomed through an intercom. "Amy Rose, finally decided to show yourself."

"Eggman! Where have you taken Shadow?" she demanded.

"Hm? I see you've yet to bring me the Chaos Emeralds. We had a deal, Amy. The emeralds for your boyfriend."

"You're crazy if you think I'd bring them to you!"

The floors rumbled with the start of the engine. She stumbled forward in shock, her grasp of her hammer held tightly in her palms. The airship's boosters burned a fiery vehement blue, the gargantuan fortress hovering over the shore. It wouldn't be long before the ship took off into the skies, the configuration of the aircraft changing along with it.

"Let's see if you can make it on the deck before the ship changes form." A dramatic laugh. "We'll be waiting on the transparent platform."

The transparent platform?

Memories of her final battle with ZERO came to her. Of the three doors that stood before her, one led to the Hot Shelter, an unfortunately, complex engine filled with cogs, gears, and accompanied by a dangerous rise and fall of water levels. Her last run through the shelter had been made all the more difficult with ZERO ceaseless pursuit. Their game of cat and mouse concluding as Amy had found an exit out on deck. The transparent platform.

"I have to hurry. I don't have much time before the Egg Carrier changes shape." Luckily, she had speed on her side. It was the one skill Eggman least expected her to harness to her will and command. "That stupid Doctor. . .you have another thing coming."

The elevator ride down to the shelter was taken with great impatience, the emotion oozing out her very pores.

Stepping out onto the cross fenced floors, she inhaled a large quantity of condensed air, suppressing the oxygen in her puffed lungs. Her eyelids lowered half-mast, brows creased in concentration. Blood rushed through her veins, energy tingling the very tips of her toes. An aura of tinted rose pink encircled her legs, the smoke-like entity wisped in a coil around her torso. Her knees bent in a sprint position, and with the rise of her heels, she took off.

She skipped along walls of water, floats she once painstakingly hopped across were flown away by the fast current. The floors began to shift in tilt, yet her feet remained grounded, the force in her steps powered as she passed in an amaranth streak of light. She slipped through fast closing doors, skipped upwards steps, and raced around ever transitioning halls.

With the Egg Carrier's gradual adjustment in form, the door that would lead to her exit shifted up against the ceiling. _No worries,_ she thought. Her hammer pulled back behind her, brought down like the wrath brought upon evil. The force propelled her forward, the automatic doors clearing open as they sensed her presence. She skidded across polished oak floors, bursts of crisp, approaching-autumn air lashing against her skin.

She made it on deck.

She stumbled up to a stand. "Eggman, where are you. . .where's Shadow." She staggered across a horizontally slanted plank, bridging her to towards the transparent platform. It was there she spotted Shadow, arms chained around a pillar exuding a filmy air of green. "Shadow. . .Shadow! Oh, Shadow are you alright?" She hurriedly approached his slumped figure, only to recoil away in revolt.

Negative Chaos energy.

"Rose. . .you. . .shouldn't have come. I thought I told you―Amy you didn't. . .the Chaos Emeralds. . ."

"No, the Chaos Emeralds are where they belong. Don't worry, Shadow, I came to rescue you."

His head listlessly met both shoulders. "You should leave. . .before. . .he comes back."

"He's right. I'm quite the threat," sneered the Doctor.

Amy whipped around, an embodiment of contempt. "Eggman! You evil man! What have you done to Shadow?"

"Oh? I thought _you_, of all people, would recognize the method."

She clenched her fists. He was mocking her―of course she recognized the approach. It was _torture_. Negative Chaos energy rendered one useless. The mental state of those affected had their minds probed, capturing one's deepest, _darkest_ thoughts. They surfaced from the unconscious level to the conscious, bringing about a mental cage of persecution. In truth, as she and Blaze had strung helplessly behind glass pods, Amy had foreseen her doom: Sonic choosing Blaze over her, a small human girl laughing cruelly at her faults.

She could only imagine Shadow's mental suffering.

"In any case, I thought I'd make this little reunion. . . special."

She pulled her Piko-Piko hammer close in a defense position. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing, if not a little nostalgic, ha-ha."

She was not liking the sound of his tone. "Eggman, what did you do?"

The Doctor veered his Egg Craft to reveal a robot looming behind. It was a humanoid machine bearing an imposing metal frame, its towering build allowing her to feel so insufferably small. It was armed―its right hand consisting of a machine gun. Metal links joint steel limbs, an engine whirred under its painted shell. However, it was _not_ the machine's emanating force of danger that unnerved her, but the green eyes it possessed. Those permanently fixed orbs, somehow able to express curiosity and intrigue, blazed brilliantly behind tinted green glass.

"Behold! My latest creation! Upgrade-F107: E102-Gamma."

Gamma cocked his gun. "To follow the orders of Dr. Ivo Robotnick[Eggman]―that is my mission," hummed the robotic tenor.

"It's quite intriguing. It began with a desperate need of spare parts―E-102 proved plentiful. Knowing of Gamma's betrayal, I was more than a little reluctant to use his _scraps_, but beggars can't be choosers!" He chuckled. "Ah, but here's where things get interesting. I ran a scan of Gamma's hard drive and found no sign of his Master's registration (perhaps he _willingly_ deleted it―_bah!_), however, there remained a file on you. It seems he had a bit of a soft spot for hedgehogs of a pinker tint."

His fingers tugged at his mustache. "No matter. Gamma will eliminate you. The both of you!"

The muzzle of Gamma's gun neared the distance between hedgehog and machine. Instinct fired her nerves. Amy thrust the gun aside with a vigorous swing. A shot rang. Bullets whizzed past, quick flashes of yellow fading into the rush of wind. Gamma plunged into the obedience of eradication, executing Eggman's commands as soon as the Doctor had uttered the words.

Questions plagued her mind―torn between Shadow's well-being and the reconstruction of the E-series robot. Was the impassively detrimental machine truly her robot friend? If so, she couldn't possibly fight him. But it seemed she had little choice. Gamma attacked, Amy forced to reciprocate. To remain adamant on defense for the sole sake of Gamma was foolish, as she quickly learned. The robot itself showed her none such courtesy.

She would avoid a perilling fate with an onslaught of bullets, but she had to be careful. Shadow could get injured in the crossfire. _If only I could free him_. But how? He practically reeked of the emerald's malicious energy. Yes, the distance alone affected her, its tainted clouds of animosity seeping into the atmosphere, Maria's voice vaguely coherent.

_'. . .he'll be hurt because of you. . .!'_ it uttered.

"No, he won't!" she yelled in retort, mallet smashing into the glass of Gamma's headlight.

_'Why must you always hurt my dear friend?'_

"I would never hurt him. Never on purpose. Never again!" Her hammer fell into a deadlock, struggling against the force of his weapon.

_'. . .'_

Amy pulled back abruptly, hammer slung in preparation for her next attack. A booted foot stationed a step behind. It was an approach towards the more potent of evils, an advance in on Shadow.

'_I always believed he would be happy with me,'_ she said, her voice crystal clear. _'But he's willing to give everything to_ you._ EVERYTHING!'_

The clarity of her words caught her momentarily off guard. "What―"

Shadow's foot curled around her ankle, and with an unexpected show of strength, kicked her leg aside. She had little time to gain equilibrium, her foot twisting at the attempt. At the abrupt loss of balance, she stumbled onto the platform with a hollow thud, her hammer skidding across the glass. Pain erupted upon impact, swells forming on her knees. Pain, however, was quickly forgotten, at the crack of a bullet.

Blood had not spilt. A wound had not blossomed. Agony had not yet seized her being. It could mean only one thing: she had not been the one shot.

Shadow.

She crawled next to the ebony hedgehog, eyes drinking at the wound. He'd been shot in the chest, mere millimeters from the heart, blood oozing at copious amounts. His chest heaved, breath caught at his throat as blood curdled at the base. Amy slipped off her gloves, pressing the cloths into the wound―an abysmal effort to allay the bleeding. Tears blurred her vision. Rage coiled at her core.

"You idiot. I was the one who was supposed to protect you! Why couldn't I take a bullet for you? Am I that unworthy?"

His eyes were half open, head lolling side to side.

"Don't lie to me. . .Shadow, Shadow! Don't you die on me! Aren't you supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form? Shadow!"

"Gamma! Finish her. She's your priority!"

A laser darted across her chest. Amy turned to meet the barrel of Gamma's gun. She supposed it was at this time that she declare her unyielding, eternal scorn for Gamma, her enemy. Yet she felt no such acrimony, at least, not towards the E-series robot. She felt so very melancholy. Exhaustion seeped into her bones, aching with the slightest of movements. Her eyes reflected Gamma's more illuminating green.

Gamma's notoriously steady aim, Amy observed, jarred, trembled in the robot's hold. The laser aimed directly at her heart, shifted to the right of her shoulder. And then―

_Bang_.

Silence followed.

Eggman inspected the two slumped figures, crimson stained and matte-furred, a look one could mistake as somber wearing his features.

". . .And to Maria, who resides within these vessels. . .forgive me."

* * *

_She found her sobbing._

_She sat on the front of her legs, her face held in her open palms. Her shoulders trembled with each choked cry, Shadow's name called in an anguished, broken pattern. "Shadow, how could this happen to you? You were the one who was to live on. To be happy. . .but_ you_," she cried, glaring at Amy. "You were supposed to protect him! How could you let him shoulder your burdens?"_

_"I know it's my fault! All of it! I didn't mean for this to happen. And now Shadow's hurt. . .or worse. . ."_

_Maria wiped her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked clear of drying tears, nose reddened from sniffles. "I . . .am tired."_

_"Maria?"_

_"Shadow has given you everything. His time, his heart, and his life. I've longed for all of these things. But now. . .it has left me weary."_

_She slowly cocked her head, confusion rippling through her dismal expression. "But Maria. . .you've had all of that, at one point. Don't you know? Shadow thinks the world of you. You should have seen the things he was willing to do, to give up, in your name. Some things weren't really right, morally speaking, but everyone knew how Shadow felt for you, Maria. It's more than he could ever feel for me. That's why. . .I don't understand. Why do you consider me to be such a threat?"_

_"The love he holds for you is different than the love he holds for me," she said in a low voice. "All you have ever been threatened by is our kisses. But do you really think a few kisses with me meant anything to him?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Our first kiss. . .Shadow hadn't even been aware. And our 'second'? Amy, you embodied my form, yes, but, we stand in the abyss of my mind where I control all to my will."_

_"So then. . ."_

_"Shadow never saw me in a romantic light," she confirmed._

_Maria raised to a stand. She met Amy's emerald orbs with an indiscernible look. However, as she was pleased to note, contempt lacked in her gaze. She did not break into a smile, calling back to the girl she once was, fifty long years ago. Instead, she turned, walking into the distance of the ever eternal abyss, form fading into its nothingness. "You may have stolen his heart," her voice reverberated. "But I will always remain, and forever will I be the most important girl in his life."_

* * *

Gentle wind. A turquoise florescence. Pain. Shadow.

* * *

The clock struck midnight.

Amy pulled at her starch sheets. Cautious of her injuries, she gingerly rolled off the mattress, the balls of her feet meeting cool marble. With her arm in a sling, movement was limited. She quieted her steps, feet pattering through open doors and freshly polished floors. In the distance, Amy picked up on the whir of a wax machine. The harsh fluorescent lights buzzed overhead, the harsh glow white-washing the walls and coating her fur in an unappealing sheen.

At the sound of treading feet―late shift doctors, most likely―Amy concealed her presence behind the tight corners of the halls and unaccompanied custodian carts. She hurried up a winder staircase to the third floor, counting through doors. "Let's see. . .307, 309, 311. . .314, ah, room 316," she muttered under her breath. She knocked on the door, a light double knock, alerting the injured resident within of her arrival. She opened the door a tad, light filtering through the crack of the open space. "Shadow. . .are you up?"

"Come in, Rose."

She stepped through the doorway, somewhat wary of the sight that awaited her.

It was as she feared. Intersecting tubes punctured his skin, pumping various formulas into his veins. A heart monitor beeped methodically, in discord with the fast drip of the IV. Lassitude wove into his being, bandages wrapped tightly around his torso, bumps and bruises stark against his colourless skin. At the look of his unwellness, guilt stabbed at her chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I should be discharged in another day, perhaps two. And you?"

She motioned to her sling. "It's nothing, really. I got off a lot easier than you did."

"I'm glad."

She marched to the empty seat at his bedside, a frown pressing her lips. "Shadow, I am _so_ sorry. For everything."

He offered a noncommittal hum. "All is forgiven. Besides, my regenerative abilities are second to none. You have little to worry about."

"It's not about that," she snapped. "Shadow. . .This wasn't supposed to happen. Eggman kidnapping you, hurting you. . .it's all because of me." Her brows knit, chagrined. "At least I thought I could protect you, _at_ _least_, but I couldn't even do that right." She latched onto his wrist. "How can this be alright to you? How can you even stand me, really? I've always doubted you, on your advice, your feelings for Maria. I do the _stupidest _things, and you constantly clean up after me. With all that, how can you forgive me? How can you _not_ hate me?"

He was silent for a long moment.

"Where is this coming from?

She ruffled her quills in frustration. "I don't know!"

He expelled air through his nostrils. "You have indeed done idiotic things, despite my warnings. And you have doubted me―my faith in you has wavered at times, though justified. But," He placed a hand over her white-knuckled fist, his other hand tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "I care for you, Amy. Whether I like it or not, I'm required to forgive you."

Her grapple eased at his words, heat scorching her cheeks aflame. "I don't see how you can. . .After the last incident on the Egg Carrier, it took months for me to even talk to Sonic, let alone forgive him." Her heart welched at the not so distant memory. When all was said and done, Sonic had indeed been forgiven, but the passionate flame held for her dear blue hero had flickered and quickly died, in its stead remained a wisped trail of smoke, her lingering feelings, blown in the wind.

"Yes, which leads me to wonder if you ever truly loved him."

"Of course I did! For years! Sonic had always been my hero, that was the reason I loved him. He was always there for me. No matter what I did, or said, even when I annoyed him with my confessions of love and promises of marriage." Shadow raised a brow. "But then he _wasn't_ there for me, and I was so sad and _angry_ and . . .Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was some deluded hero complex. Maybe I was confused because it was more than what I felt for a friend. But. . .do you see why I'm begging for your forgiveness?"

"You're asking forgiveness for many things―you'll have to enlighten me."

"It's because I don't want you to feel _betrayed, _Shadow. I attacked Gamma, but my heart wasn't in it. He was my friend at one point. I didn't want to hurt him. But that would mean hurting you. I was torn like Sonic was between me and Blaze. And in the end, it was you who suffered most. I was supposed save you―I was supposed to be your hero. . .and I failed you."

Shadow huffed, somewhat amused. "I'm touched you feel such anguish for me, but there's one thing you misunderstand, Rose: I don't see you the way you see Sonic. Remember, I'm the one who was willing to sustain these injuries, who was the one to kicked you aside when I did. There's no reason for you to feel such guilt."

". . .I see." She hadn't considered those facts. "You didn't want me to come, did you." She thought back to the end of Eggman's video letter.

"It was dangerous."

She breathed an exasperated sigh. "But you were held captive. You didn't really expect that I'd sit back and do nothing, did you?"

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, it was lucky we had Silver to fly us here, or who knows how things would've turned out." Amy was beginning to get sick of hospitals, honestly, what with her checking in the third time. Stuck in a fork of the road, it seemed she had finally proceeded onwards, partaking the path less taken that consisted of periling obstacles and other such dangers.

"We'd be dead, most likely."

"Don't be so morbid."

"_Hmph_."

A silence encaptured the two, calm and companionable. The unperturbed beep of the monitor lulled her senses and served to fill the quiet. As the near quiet wore on, Amy pondered her next order of business―that is. . .if she were willing to mention it. _Should_ she mention it? It would be easier to move on, right now, with everything wrapped in a pretty little bow; but she knew eventually, a time would come when she, or Shadow, pulled at the string, unwinding the knots of the charming bow, revealing all that had been unsaid and accompanied by the bitterness of its unmention.

"You know. . .I used to recall memories of you and Maria. . .through my dreams."

This piqued his interest. "Your dreams?"

"Yeah. Strange, right? Having dreams of a previous life? They never really felt like dreams, actually. They were fuzzy like dreams, but they had a way of burning in my memory, never really fading from the rouse of sleep." Her fingers drummed against the board of his bed. "I could dream of a string of events, of small insignificant things, or a mesh of memories that I could never puzzle together, time-wise, anyway."

"You talk in past-tense," he noted.

"You noticed." She smiled weakly. "Yeah, ever since Silver pulled us from the Egg Carrier, I've stopped having them. They used to be so commonplace, you know? I used to get them every night. It's almost unnerving now, having regular dreams where nothing makes all that much sense."

"I was unaware they brought you comfort."

"Well, they don't. Not really. I was just used to having them. It's just weird not having them anymore. That's all."

His gaze wandered. "Then you know everything."

"Pretty much."

"Then what of my soul?"

"What?"

He was hesitant. "When I lived on the ARK, I was often saddened by the experimental means of my birth. And it was no different as we pondered the theories of life after death. Maria. . .she offered a part of her soul to give to me. It's a treasured memory of mine."

It was strange. Usually, as Amy discerned the vaguer memories in the life of Maria Robotnik, there came the feeling of ambiguous recognition. A sense that even though she could not assert to the memory, she could, indeed, confirm that it fell into the chronological string of the young girl's life and was not, in fact, a conjure of her own imagination. However, no such feeling aroused at Shadow's recollection.

"Shadow, are you sure?" At the question, his indignance came off like the crack of a whip. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything. I just don't remember the memory."

He crossed his arms, wincing at the change in position. "Hm, well it seems there's still much you don't know, after all." He paused. "I as well."

* * *

It was the trajectory of the sunrise that rouse her from her sleep. Sleep gunk lined her eyes, blinked away upon her wake. Her nose scrunched at the scent of the distastefully familiar anti-bacterial spray, lingering in the still air. Her head laid by the edge of Shadow's mattress, the drool salivated the night before, crusted by her cheek, her quills, she sensed, a birds nest. A crick had formulated in the bent angle of her neck, dark circles adorning her worn emerald. She scrutinized Shadow, eyes half-lidded in fatigue. His fingers twined over the length of a well-chewed gel pen. Ink scratched into a thick, otherwise orderly stack of documents propped apathetically over his firmly bandaged elbow, his look of scorn somewhat amusing to her.

It should not have made her as happy as it did: the gross scent of sickness, Shadow's acidic look, the look of unseemliness she exemplified, and yet elation struck warmth in her chest, fading out into a gentle tingle.

"Shadow," she called, voice sleep heavy.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
